Le consortium
by Celine Alba
Summary: Au cours d'une enquête en Ecosse, Purdey et Gambit disparaissent. Steed doit faire appel à Emma Peel pour les retrouver et percer le mystère qui entoure un étrange manoir. Steed et Emma Peel en 1977.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER :**_ **Les personnages de John Steed, Emma Peel, Purdey et Mike Gambit ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter sans en retirer le moindre bénéfice pécuniaire. En revanche, tous les autres protagonistes de cette histoire, ainsi que l'histoire elle-même sont le fruit de mon imagination parfois fertile.**

 **Et ceci étant désormais dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Tout commentaire sera grandement apprécié. Merci.**

* * *

 _ **1977, quelque part en Ecosse. Lundi 16 mai. 8h55.**_

 _Un couple s'enlace et s'embrasse sur un lit à baldaquin._

 **GAMBIT**

Nous devons…prévenir…

 **PURDEY**

Je sais….mais…embrasse-moi encore avant.

 _On voit leurs vêtements s'envoler à travers la chambre et leurs voix ne sont plus que des murmures quand…le téléphone sonne._

 _Ils mettent un moment avant de répondre._

 **RECEPTIONNISTE**

Monsieur Gambit, nous sommes navrés de vous déranger mais vous êtes attendus, vous et votre épouse, dans le bureau de notre Directeur.

 **GAMBIT**

Quand ?

 **RECEPTIONNISTE**

Au plus vite, monsieur.

 **GAMBIT**

Très bien. Dites-lui que nous arrivons…dans un moment.

 _Il raccroche, se tourne vers sa partenaire et ils se mettent à chuchoter tout en se câlinant._

 **GAMBIT**

Nous pourrons reprendre ça plus tard ?

 **PURDEY**

Il a mordu à l'hameçon ?

 **GAMBIT**

Oui. Alors ?

 **PURDEY**

Alors on y va mais on appelle Steed auparavant. J'ai une mauvaise intuition.

 **GAMBIT**

Depuis le téléphone de l'entrée, tu crois que c'est prudent ?

 **PURDEY**

Avons-nous une autre solution, Mike ?

 **GAMBIT**

Et pour nous ?

 **PURDEY**

Finissons cette mission et nous en reparlerons.

 _Ils réajustent leurs vêtements, sortent de la chambre, descendent l'escalier et vont téléphoner dans le hall d'accueil. En passant vers l'entrée, Gambit dépose discrètement un bout de papier qu'il enfouit presque entièrement dans la terre de la jardinière._

 **STEED**

Allô ?

 **PURDEY**

Bonjour mon oncle !

 _Steed comprend aussi sec qu'ils sont probablement sur écoute._

 **STEED**

Tout se passe bien ?

 **PURDEY**

Oh c'est merveilleux ici. Si vous saviez ! Le manoir est splendide, les autres clients sont comme nous, de jeunes mariés, le personnel est aux petits soins pour nous.

 **STEED**

Je suis heureux pour vous, les enfants.

 **PURDEY**

Ils sont vraiment attentifs à nos moindres désirs. Et le Directeur a l'air charmant et très à cheval sur l'accueil car il nous reçoit, tous, dans son bureau, autour d'un thé, pour évaluer nos besoins.

 **STEED**

C'est bien aimable de sa part en effet. Et les alentours ?

 **PURDEY**

Vous savez, nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de beaucoup visiter mais je suis sûre que vous apprécieriez énormément la jardinière à l'entrée. Me croirez-vous si je vous dis qu'ils y font pousser des orchidées ?

 **STEED**

En Ecosse ? C'est très surprenant.

 **PURDEY**

Elle est à l'intérieur, Oncle Jim.

 **STEED**

Il faudra m'en dire plus, mon petit.

 **PURDEY**

Je vais prendre une photo pour vous montrer ça dès notre retour.

 **STEED**

Bien.

 **PURDEY**

Vous voulez parler à Mike ?

 **STEED**

Non, embrasse-le pour moi.

 **PURDEY**

Ce sera fait. Nous vous rappellerons demain matin, Oncle Jim. Bonne soirée à vous.

 _Elle sourit en coupant la communication et tend son bras à son prétendu mari pour se rendre en sa compagnie dans le bureau du Directeur._

 _ **Le lendemain, chez Steed, près de Londres. 12h12**_

 _Steed est au téléphone._

 **STEED**

Écoutez, Monsieur, je suis sans nouvelles d'eux depuis hier. […] Non, cela ne leur ressemble pas. […] Vous n'avez personne sous la main ? […] Une femme, bien sûr. […] Je vois. Je vais me débrouiller. […] Bien sûr que j'y vais ! Quelle question ?! […] Oui, Monsieur. Cela va de soi. […] Très bien, j'en prends note.

 _Agacé et inquiet, il raccroche et se sert une tasse de thé. Il réfléchit à la situation devant la fenêtre quand lui vient une idée saugrenue. Aussitôt, il reprend le téléphone et compose un numéro qu'il connait par cœur._

 **STEED**

Allô, Madame Peel ?

 **EMMA**

Che chouis décholée monchieur mais la madame elle êche pas là.

 _Il sourit._

 **STEED**

Madame Knight ou quel que soit le nom par lequel vous souhaitez être appelée désormais, je vous ai reconnue.

 **EMMA**

Steed ! Quel plaisir de vous entendre. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

 **STEED**

Êtes-vous libre pendant les jours à venir ?

 **EMMA**

Tout dépend pour quoi faire, mon cher.

 **STEED**

Pour m'accompagner en Ecosse.

 **EMMA**

Vraiment ? Et j'imagine qu'il doit y avoir une raison particulière à votre soudaine envie de m'emmener là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

 **STEED**

Raison que je vous expliquerai de vive voix dans une demi-heure, chez vous, si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr.

 **EMMA**

Steed, je vais peut-être vous sembler quelque peu pointilleuse mais nous venons de passer près de 10 ans sans nous revoir et là, subitement, vous m'annoncez que vous venez chez moi pour m'emmener en Ecosse. Vous comprendrez que je sois…surprise et méfiante.

 **STEED**

Je le comprends mais c'est important. Et il faut que ce soit vous qui m'accompagniez.

 **EMMA**

Et pourquoi moi, précisément ?

 **STEED**

Parce que c'est vous, Emma.

 _Elle soupire, sachant qu'elle n'en tirera rien de plus._

 **EMMA**

Bien, je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de ça pour l'instant. Je vous attends dans 30 minutes, John.

 **STEED**

Merci. J'arrive.

 _Il va dans sa chambre, prépare sa valise, ouvre un tiroir et en sort un boîtier qu'il ouvre pour en vérifier le contenu. Puis il le referme et le range dans la poche intérieure de son veston._

 _De son côté, en l'attendant, Emma cogite et passe en revue toutes les possibilités. La seule qu'elle pense probable soit qu'il ait besoin d'elle pour une mission particulière où ses compétences seront utiles. Il se serait manifesté bien plus tôt s'il avait eu des intentions autres. Disons plus romantiques. Ou seulement amicales. Ses appels téléphoniques de temps en temps prouvent qu'il ne l'a pas oubliée mais le fait qu'il n'ait jamais émis le souhait de la revoir prouve qu'elle ne compte pas plus que ça pour lui._

 _Elle prépare une valise et continue à penser à lui, se remémorant quelques-uns de leurs moments de totale complicité. En souriant, elle repense à toutes les fois où elle parvenait autrefois à le désarçonner, à le troubler, à le pousser dans ses ultimes retranchements pour ne pas céder à l'attraction qu'elle représentait pour lui. Elle le savait et en jouait. Mais à ce jeu, elle se souvient aussi qu'elle y perdit des plumes. Ce qui avait commencé comme une lutte de séduction avait fini par lui briser le cœur. Quand son mari était revenu du diable vauvert et qu'elle avait dû quitter John Steed. L'homme dont elle était tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse._

 **Domicile d'Emma Knight. Même jour. 13h05.**

 _Songeuse, elle boucle sa valise et revient dans son salon au moment précis où la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle ouvre la porte et se retrouve projetée dix ans en arrière. Lui, là, sur le pas de sa porte, son chapeau melon sur la tête, son éternel parapluie au bras, dans son costume gris sombre il est comme dans ses souvenirs. Toujours aussi charmant._

 **STEED**

Bonjour Emma.

 **EMMA**

Bonjour John. Je vous prie, entrez.

 _Elle lui cède le chemin et il pénètre chez elle. Elle note au passage qu'il n'hésite plus à l'appeler par son prénom. « L'heure doit être grave », ne peut-elle s'empêcher de penser._

 **STEED**

Vous n'avez pas changé d'un pouce, ma chère. Toujours aussi belle et radieuse.

 **EMMA**

Et vous êtes demeuré toujours aussi flatteur. Parce qu'en 10 ans, Steed, j'ai pris quelques rides.

 **STEED**

Moi aussi.

 **EMMA**

C'est vrai, oui. Ainsi qu'un léger embonpoint.

 **STEED**

Je fais pourtant de mon mieux pour l'éviter. Mais la bonne chair et la cinquantaine ont raison de mes efforts. D'ailleurs, je suis persuadé qu'Épicure est mort avant 50 ans.

 **EMMA**

Erreur. Il avait 71 ans. Ce qui était très vieux pour l'époque.

 **STEED**

Je vais finir par vous appeler Universalis, vous savez ?

 _Elle sourit._

 **EMMA**

Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?

 **STEED**

C'est gentil mais non. J'aimerais que nous partions au plus tôt.

 **EMMA**

Seulement après que vous m'ayez dit de quoi il s'agit, Steed.

 _En évitant le regard d'Emma, il parcourt la pièce et lui répond._

 **STEED**

Un manoir d'Ecosse, au bord du Loch Tay, accueille des couples de jeunes mariés qui, deux jours après leur arrivée, disparaissent sans laisser de traces. À ce jour, il y a eu 5 couples au cours des 2 derniers mois. J'y ai envoyé mes agents, Purdey et Gambit, sous couverture. Ils devaient me rappeler ce matin et…

 **EMMA**

C'est le sixième couple à avoir disparu ?

 **STEED**

Exact. Le plus étrange c'est que ce manoir compte 6 chambres et que toutes furent louées au cours des 8 dernières semaines. Mais seuls 5 couples ont disparu.

 **EMMA**

C'est curieux, en effet. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

 **STEED**

Qu'il doit y avoir une sélection opérée par le Directeur peut-être, parmi les couples. C'est du moins ce que je pensais et j'avais chargé mes agents de découvrir ce qu'il en était.

 _Elle subodore déjà la question qu'il va lui poser._

 **EMMA**

Et donc, là, vous êtes venu faire appel à moi pour… ?

 **STEED**

Toutes les femmes de l'organisation sont en missions diverses. De plus, aucune d'elles n'aurait pu jouer ce rôle auprès de moi.

 **EMMA**

Et pour quelle raison ?

 **STEED**

Parce que nous nous connaissons tous les deux parfaitement bien. Si nous avions à répondre à des questions personnelles l'un sur l'autre, je sais que nous pourrions le faire sans ciller.

 **EMMA**

Vous oubliez qu'il y a eu dix années pendant lesquelles nous avons pu changer, John.

 **STEED**

Avez-vous tellement changé ?

 **EMMA**

Et vous ?

 **STEED**

Non. Et nous allons avoir quelques heures de train pour discuter de tous les moindres détails qui pourraient nous avoir échappé.

 **EMMA**

En d'autres termes, vous me demandez de reprendre du service.

 **STEED**

Emma, je ne ferais pas ça si je n'y étais pas obligé. Croyez-le bien, je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir à le faire mais je suis inquiet pour les enfants et…

 **EMMA**

Les enfants ?

 **STEED**

Je les appelle comme ça.

 **EMMA**

Et ils vous appellent papa ?

 **STEED**

Ça leur arrive, oui. Mais en général, je suis plutôt leur oncle.

 _Elle rit._

 **EMMA**

Et je suis votre dernière chance, c'est ça ?

 **STEED**

Pas la dernière mais la meilleure. J'aurais pu y aller seul et me faire passer pour un agent commercial quelconque, un entrepreneur, un banquier, que sais-je ? Mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus simple d'avoir un accès direct au cœur du problème en étant moi-même un jeune marié accompagné de ma jeune et ravissante épouse.

 **EMMA**

Il n'est pas nécessaire de me flatter pour obtenir mon aval, Steed.

 **STEED**

Je sais mais je ne faisais que dire la vérité.

 **EMMA**

Bien. J'ai eu raison de maintenir mon niveau d'arts martiaux.

 **STEED**

Alors vous acceptez ?

 **EMMA**

Je ne le devrais sans doute pas mais…je ne me souviens pas d'un jour où j'ai été capable de vous refuser quoi que ce soit.

 **STEED**

En cherchant un peu, nous en trouverons bien. Je peux utiliser votre téléphone pour réserver notre chambre au Manoir ?

 **EMMA**

Bien sûr, faites comme chez vous.

 _Elle se rend dans sa chambre et prend sa valise. Elle écoute vaguement ce que dit Steed au téléphone et revient au salon quand il en a fini. Il regarde sa valise._

 **EMMA**

Je l'avais préparée au cas où vous arriveriez à me convaincre.

 **STEED**

Allons, Emma, je suis persuadé que vous mourriez d'envie de changer d'air et de faire un peu d'exercice, non ?

 **EMMA**

De quels exercices parlez-vous pour une jeune mariée ?

 _Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, pense-t-il. Elle le provoque gentiment, l'allume et il doit se contenir. Toujours se contenir._

 **STEED**

Je peux laisser ma voiture devant chez vous ?

 **EMMA**

Vous pensez qu'on peut aller à la gare à pieds, Steed ?

 **STEED**

J'ai pris la liberté de commander un taxi avant de partir, chère madame.

 _Il jette un œil sur sa montre et reprend._

 **STEED**

Taxi qui sera là dans 5 minutes.

 **EMMA**

Si je vous suis bien, vous aviez minuté le temps qu'il vous faudrait pour me convaincre de vous accompagner.

 **STEED**

Plus ou moins, oui. Ainsi que je vous le disais, nous nous connaissons excessivement bien et je savais que j'obtiendrais un oui ou un non ferme de votre part en moins de 20 minutes. Il nous reste même du temps.

 **EMMA**

Je savais que j'aurais dû essayer de vous faire languir davantage.

 _Il meurt d'envie de lui rétorquer que cela fait 12 ans qu'il se languit d'elle mais se retient. Encore trop tôt._

 _Puis le taxi arrive et les emmène à la gare._

 ** _TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Train entre Londres/Perth. Compartiment de Première Classe. 14h15**

 **EMMA**

Auriez-vous réservé le compartiment pour nous seuls, Steed ?

 **STEED**

On ne peut rien vous cacher. J'aime voyager tranquille et sans être dérangé par des importuns.

 **EMMA**

Voici un point sur lequel vous n'avez effectivement pas changé.

 **STEED**

J'ai surtout pensé que nous serions mieux seuls afin de peaufiner nos personnages.

 **EMMA**

Nous avons plus de 6h de trajet.

 **STEED**

Et j'ai loué une voiture pour l'heure de route entre Perth et le Manoir.

 **EMMA**

Vous avez pensé à tout.

 **STEED**

Justement, à ce propos…

 _Il met sa main à l'intérieur de son veston et en retire le boîtier._

 **STEED**

Tenez, c'est pour vous.

 _Le cœur battant, elle ouvre et découvre deux alliances en or. Hésitante, elle regarde son compagnon._

 **EMMA**

John ?

 **STEED**

Nous sommes supposés être de jeunes mariés, Emma.

 **EMMA**

Et nous devons vraiment les porter ?

 **STEED**

En général, c'est ce que font les gens mariés.

 _Il la regarde en souriant, ravi d'avoir réussi à la déstabiliser. Elle tient les deux alliances entre ses doigts et les observe minutieusement. Soudain, son regard est attiré par une inscription sur l'alliance de Steed._

 **EMMA**

Vous avez fait graver l'alliance à votre nom ?

 **STEED**

Comme vous pouvez le constater.

 **EMMA**

Mais… vous n'êtes pas marié, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien j'ai loupé quelques épisodes.

 **STEED**

Je ne suis pas marié et ne l'ai jamais été. Cependant, il fut un temps où j'avais caressé le secret espoir d'épouser un jour une femme et donc, sur un coup de folie, j'avais fait faire ces alliances.

 _Dubitative, elle la lui passe au doigt puis elle scrute la seconde alliance, celle qu'elle va devoir porter et ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur._

 **EMMA**

Emma ? John, la vérité, quand avez-vous fait graver ces alliances ?

 **STEED,** _gêné_

En les achetant, je m'étais dit que si j'épousais un jour une femme, ce serait vous. Mais je vous l'ai dit, c'était un coup de folie passagère.

 **EMMA**

Un coup de folie qui date de quand exactement ?

 **STEED**

Emma, ce n'est pas important.

 **EMMA**

Je décide de ce qui est important pour moi, John Steed. Quand ?

 **STEED**

Quelques mois avant le retour de votre mari. Vous étiez partie à la campagne avec votre ami, Croft. J'étais seul à Londres et j'ai sans doute bu un peu trop de brandy. En sortant de chez moi, je suis allé me promener et je suis tombé sur cette bijouterie.

 _Elle le regarde, stupéfaite et totalement décontenancée. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf ça._

 **EMMA**

Vous pensiez me demander en mariage ?

 **STEED**

J'avais trop bu.

 **EMMA**

Mais vous avez gardé les alliances.

 **STEED**

Pour me souvenir que je ne dois jamais boire seul.

 _Elle lui saisit les mains tandis qu'il a le regard perdu sur les paysages qui défilent._

 **EMMA**

John, regardez-moi en face.

 **STEED**

Oubliez ça, Emma. De grâce. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

 **EMMA**

Regardez-moi !

 _Il consent à tourner la tête vers elle et croise ses yeux perdus._

 **EMMA**

Dois-je mettre mon alliance moi-même ou bien accepteriez-vous de m'y aider, comme je l'ai fait pour la vôtre ?

 _Soulagé, il lui sourit, prend l'alliance, prend sa main et passe la bague autour de l'annulaire. Puis il relève la tête et s'aperçoit qu'Emma a la sienne toute proche. Leurs regards s'accrochent. Elle lui sourit gentiment en lui parlant d'une voix douce._

 **EMMA**

En général, quand un homme passe la bague au doigt d'une femme, il est de coutume qu'il l'embrasse.

 **STEED**

Il ne vous aura sûrement pas échappé que nous ne sommes ni devant Monsieur le Maire, ni devant Monsieur le Curé, ma chère.

 **EMMA**

Et donc ?

 **STEED**

Et donc la coutume à laquelle vous faisiez référence n'est plus de mise.

 _Elle se redresse, un peu déçue et se cale contre le dossier de sa banquette. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux, certain de l'avoir blessée. Or il ne veut pas lui faire le moindre mal. Ne l'a-t-il pas choisie par amour pour elle ? Il doit faire amende honorable._

 **STEED**

Emma, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

 **EMMA**

Et de quoi aimeriez-vous parler ?

 **STEED**

De nous.

 **EMMA**

Nos personnages fictifs pour la mission ? Parce que nous au réel…

 **STEED**

De nous, de notre passé et des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas cherché à vous revoir depuis bientôt 10 ans.

 **EMMA**

Je n'ai rien à en dire en ce cas. En revanche, je vous écoute. Expliquez-moi ce qui vous a retenu si longtemps.

 **STEED**

Vous m'avez quitté pour retrouver votre mari et…j'en ai énormément souffert. J'ai essayé de vous oublier, de me dire que vous étiez heureuse et que je devais tourner la page. Sans jamais y parvenir. Alors je vous téléphonais pour garder cette illusion de contact entre nous.

 _Elle se radoucit instantanément._

 **EMMA**

Pour ne pas que je vous oublie aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Il acquiesce de la tête._

 **STEED**

Après votre départ, j'ai cru devenir fou. Je vous voyais partout. Tara fit de son mieux, elle était ravissante, mais en la regardant, c'est vous que j'aspirais toujours à retrouver. Or elle n'était hélas pas vous. Avec elle, j'aurais pu faire davantage d'efforts et être plus agréable. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu en ne cessant jamais de la comparer mentalement à vous. C'était une torture quotidienne et le soir venu, je m'enfermais souvent dans ma chambre où je rêvais en regardant ces alliances. Elles représentaient tout ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir.

 _Elle soupire, ne trouvant pour l'instant rien à répondre. Ou trop. Le silence tombe dans la cabine, chacun plongeant dans ses pensées. Puis soudain…._

 **EMMA**

Qu'ai-je à savoir sur mon mari et que je ne sache déjà, John ?

 _Il pousse mentalement un grand « ouf » de soulagement. S'épancher devant elle n'était pas du tout dans ses plans. Mais il n'avait pas pensé aux inscriptions sur les alliances. Faute impardonnable qui lui couta cette pénible mise à nu. Il soupire brièvement._

 **STEED**

Voyons… Je suis un ancien militaire à la retraite et j'occupe mon temps de façon oisive et mondaine. Riche héritier d'une tante décédée l'an dernier, je profite des douceurs de l'existence et de ma charmante épouse.

 **EMMA**

Outre le métier et notre mariage, tout le reste est assez vrai.

 **STEED**

Le but n'est pas de fabriquer des personnages de mais de bâtir autour de ceux que nous sommes.

 **EMMA**

Afin de nous montrer incollables.

 **STEED**

C'est l'idée générale, oui.

 **EMMA**

Alors j'ai divorcé depuis près de deux ans d'un aviateur nommé Peter Peel. J'ai également hérité de mon père un journal que je gère avec l'aide d'un cabinet comptable. Férue de sciences et de littérature, d'art, de musique et n'ayant pas besoin de travailler pour vivre, je sors beaucoup.

 _Ils se sourient tendrement et se racontent leur histoire, chacun son tour y rajoutant un ingrédient._

 **STEED**

C'est d'ailleurs chez un ami commun, lors d'un banquet, que nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a 12 ans.

 **EMMA**

En arrivant, j'ai embouti l'arrière de votre voiture.

 **STEED**

Absolument. Mais il n'y eut que peu de tôle froissée. Nous avons passé la soirée ensemble, à rire, à boire et…

 _Il est sur le point de rajouter, « à faire connaissance » mais elle le prend de vitesse._

 **EMMA**  
…à tomber amoureux.

 **STEED**

Indubitablement.

 **EMMA**

Inexorablement.

 _Elle allonge ses jambes. Il étend les siennes également. De telle sorte qu'ils sont désormais jambes contre jambes. Et les yeux dans les yeux, absorbés par leur histoire._

 **EMMA**

J'étais toutefois mariée.

 **STEED**

Mais votre mari était alors porté disparu en Amérique du Sud.

 **EMMA**

Les autorités le considéraient comme mort.

 **STEED**

Nous avons donc dû mettre nos sentiments de côté. Parce que vous n'étiez pas officiellement veuve.

 **EMMA**

Et mon mari réapparut, deux ans plus tard.

 **STEED**

Pourtant, entre temps, nous passions quelques moments ensemble, en tout bien tout honneur.

 **EMMA**

Nous devenions amis, de proches amis.

 **STEED**

Et quand votre mari revint, nous nous sommes perdus de vue.

 _Ils se taisent et Emma baisse les yeux. Ce qu'elle va lui dire, elle ne l'a jamais avoué à personne._

 **EMMA**

Puis j'ai divorcé, ne supportant plus de vivre auprès d'un homme que je n'aimais plus et qui me trompait plus souvent qu'à son tour.

 _Il écarquille les yeux de surprise._

 **STEED**

Peter vous trompait vraiment, Emma ?

 _Elle relève la tête et lui sourit._

 **EMMA**

Je ne l'en blâmais pas, vous savez. J'ai essayé, les premiers temps de son retour, de réapprendre à l'aimer, de me donner à lui. Il était mon mari et le devoir conjugal faisait partie du contrat. Sauf que je ne supportais plus qu'il me touche. Cela devenait intolérable pour moi. Alors nous avons fait chambre à part et il ne m'a plus jamais fait l'amour pendant les sept années suivantes. Je demeurais sa femme pour sauver les apparences et lui donnais toutes latitudes pour aller voir ailleurs. Ce qu'il faisait de bonne grâce.

 **STEED**

J'ignorais tout ça.

 **EMMA**

Même vous qui savez des tas de choses sur des tas de gens ne pouviez pas deviner le genre de vie que je devais mener. Jusqu'à ce que je décide d'en rester là. Il en fut soulagé aussi. Notre divorce fut rapidement prononcé, à l'amiable. Peter est retourné dans ses avions et moi…

 **STEED**

Vous êtes ce soir avec moi.

 _Il lui tend la main et elle la saisit sans hésiter._

 **EMMA**

Pour en revenir à notre histoire, quand nous sommes-nous revus ?

 **STEED**

Quand j'ai appris votre divorce, je vous ai appelée et nous avons dîné ensemble un soir, il y a huit mois de cela.

 **EMMA**

Vous m'avez raccompagnée chez moi mais n'en êtes pas reparti avant plusieurs jours.

 **STEED**

J'ai fait ça, moi ?

 **EMMA**

Je vous retenais prisonnier de mon lit, John.

 **STEED**

Contre mon gré, évidemment.

 **EMMA**

Cela va de soi.

 **STEED**

Au début, nous ne parlions pas de mariage. Nous vivions juste ensemble de merveilleux moments.

 **EMMA**

Mais j'ai un jour émis le désir d'avoir des enfants. De vous.

 _Il enregistre l'information. Logique, pense-t-il, qu'elle veuille des enfants. Son horloge tourne. Il lui caresse la main avec le pouce._

 **STEED**

Et comme je suis un homme d'une grande probité, je t'ai demandé de m'épouser avant de te faire un enfant.

 _Si l'apparition soudaine du tutoiement la surprend, elle n'en montre rien. Au contraire, elle est ravie._

 **EMMA**

Nous nous sommes mariés dans la plus stricte intimité, il y a deux semaines. Et tu essaies tous les jours de me faire cet enfant.

 **STEED**

Tous les jours ? Ne serais-tu pas un peu trop gourmande pour le vieil homme que je suis ?

 **EMMA**

Tu tiens encore très bien la distance, je trouve.

 **STEED**

Moi oui, mais ma semence ne paraît pas très efficace.

 **EMMA**

Le réceptacle n'est peut-être plus aussi fringuant non plus.

 **STEED**

Nous nous donnons un an à compter d'aujourd'hui pour essayer d'avoir cet enfant. Passé ce délai, nous irons ensemble consulter des spécialistes.

 **EMMA**

Et si nous ne pouvions pas en avoir ?

 **STEED**

Nous pourrons en avoir, Emma. Je te le promets. Nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour ça.

 **EMMA**

Si j'avais passé l'âge de prescription, John ?

 _Il scrute son visage sérieux._

 **STEED**

On va laisser nos personnages faire une courte pause, si tu veux bien.

 **EMMA**

Mais on se dit encore tu ?

 **STEED**

Pourquoi ne le ferions-nous pas ? Et puis, autant s'y habituer de suite, non ?

 **EMMA**

Oui, tu as raison.

 **STEED**

Dis, as-tu réellement peur de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant ?

 **EMMA**

J'ai 38 ans, John. Biologiquement, c'est toujours possible, évidemment. Mais le temps passe si vite…et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer non plus.

 **STEED**

Je peux te poser une question très intime ?

 **EMMA** , _rougissant un peu_

Inutile. Je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis….très longtemps. Je suis devenue difficile avec les hommes. Et je refuse de coucher pour coucher. Si je fais l'amour, c'est au minimum par désir. Il faut que l'homme me plaise vraiment.

 **STEED**

Je suis pourtant convaincu que de séduisants célibataires t'ont courtisée.

 **EMMA**

Ils ne m'intéressaient pas. Aucun.

 **STEED**

Ils n'étaient pas à ton goût ?

 **EMMA**

L'aspect physique m'importe peu en général. L'enveloppe n'est rien que le contenant de l'être. On ne tombe pas amoureux des enveloppes mais des êtres qui vivent à l'intérieur. De ce qu'ils ont en eux qui nous séduit. Or c'est si rare d'en trouver de charmants, drôles, pas forcément beaux mais gentils et respectueux. J'ai horreur des machos, tu le sais.

 _Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Steed se lève et vient s'asseoir près d'elle. Puis il la prend dans ses bras._

 **STEED**

Tu es une perle rare, Emma. Très rare. Je n'ai jamais connu de femme telle que toi. Tu es à la fois très libérée et pleine de principes. Les mêmes principes que ceux qui m'animent avec toi.

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Le silence se fait de nouveau. Il la serre dans ses bras et hume ses cheveux en fermant les yeux. Elle repose la tête contre sa poitrine et écoute son cœur qui bat._

 **EMMA**

John, je vais te faire un aveu.

 **STEED**

Lequel ?

 **EMMA**

Je n'aurai aucun mal à paraître comblée quand tu me prendras dans tes bras.

 **STEED**

De l'avantage des rondeurs. Je deviens confortable.

 **EMMA**

Tu l'as toujours été. J'aimais bien nos câlins, tu sais.

 **STEED**

Moi aussi, Emma, moi aussi.

 **EMMA**

Tu m'as manqué.

 **STEED**

Mes câlins plus que moi ?

 **EMMA**

Non, toi tout entier.

 **STEED**

Alors sache que tu m'as entièrement manqué aussi.

 _Ils se taisent, savourant ce moment parfait. Puis il se redresse légèrement pour regarder sa montre._

 **STEED**

On s'y remet ?

 **EMMA**

D'accord mais je peux rester dans tes bras ?

 **STEED**

Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement.

 _Elle entrelace leurs doigts._

 **EMMA**

Donc, où en étions-nous ?

 **STEED**

Nous essayons actuellement et activement de faire un enfant.

 **EMMA**

Tu préfères un garçon ou une fille ?

 **STEED**

Une fille qui aura ton visage et ton corps.

 **EMMA**

Avec tes yeux.

 **STEED**

Je préfère les tiens.

 **EMMA**

Ils sont banals.

 **STEED**

Ils brillent d'intelligence et de malice.

 **EMMA**

Les tiens aussi.

 **STEED**

Et toi, tu préfères quoi ?

 **EMMA**

Un garçon qui te ressemblera.

 **STEED**

C'est normal au fond. Les femmes veulent des fils et les hommes des filles. Je me demande s'il n'y a pas un petit côté oedipien dans tout ça.

 **EMMA**

C'est ma foi tout à fait possible. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

 **STEED**

En parlant de question, de quel côté du lit préfères-tu dormir ?

 **EMMA**

Le gauche. Et toi ?

 **STEED**

Impeccable ! Je ne dors que du côté droit.

 **EMMA**

Nous n'aurons même pas à nous battre pour ça ! Alors que c'est amusant de se battre.

 **STEED**

Pour se retrouver au milieu et lancer les ébats.

 **EMMA**

Absolument.

 _Ils rient ensemble, chacun visualisant dans sa tête l'éventualité de leurs ébats. Il reprend son sérieux._

 **STEED**

Que nous reste-t-il à passer en revue selon toi ?

 _Elle se tord, par habitude, la bouche pour réfléchir et énonce d'un ton presque docte :_

 **EMMA**

Voyons. Nous sommes John et Emma Steed. Nous sommes mariés depuis deux semaines , nous essayons de faire un enfant, nous nous aimons depuis 12 ans, nous partageons un lit sans nous battre, nous avons de l'argent…mais où habitons-nous ?

 **STEED**

Chez moi, dans la banlieue de Londres. Si jamais ils souhaitent le vérifier, ils verront que nous disons la vérité.

 **EMMA**

Mais il n'y a pas de Mme Steed, chez toi, n'est-ce pas ?

 **STEED**

La maison est toujours au nom de Mr et Mme Steed. Mon oncle et ma tante. Je n'ai pas cru bon de modifier les choses pour l'instant.

 **EMMA**

Tu as eu du flair sur ce coup.

 _Nouveau silence._

 **STEED**

Autre chose ?

 **EMMA**

Comment avons-nous fait notre compte pour tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Qu'est-ce qui en moi a pu te plaire ?

 **STEED**

Tout. Quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois, je fus littéralement subjugué par ta beauté. Ton corps est comme une liane sur laquelle on rêverait de jouer à Tarzan. Tes yeux sont ourlés de cils longs et recourbés naturellement. D'ailleurs, ta beauté est naturelle. Tout en toi est naturel et c'est ce naturel qui est le plus séduisant. Ensuite, ton esprit est vif, brillant, tu as beaucoup d'humour et tu n'hésites jamais à faire le clown. La plupart des femmes n'osent jamais faire ça mais toi, tu sembles aimer amuser les autres et t'amuser ainsi aussi. Tu sais quasiment tout faire parce que très intelligente et cultivée. Aussi à ton aise dans une soirée mondaine ennuyeuse que sur une barque perdue au milieu d'un étang avec un goujat qui te laisse ramer. Tu es tendre et généreuse, aimante, sociable, d'humeur toujours égale. Te côtoyer rend heureux.

 **EMMA**

Tu iras dire ça à tous ceux que j'ai envoyés en prison, John !

 **STEED**

Je suis sûr que certains y sont partis heureux, Emma !

 **EMMA**

Pourtant, je t'ai un jour rendu malheureux.

 **STEED**

Ce n'était pas ta faute non plus. Ni toi ni moi n'y pouvions rien. Il devait en être ainsi. Le principal est que nous soyons de nouveau réunis. Ce qui m'amène à t'interroger sur les raisons qui t'ont fait m'aimer.

 **EMMA**

Tu as de la classe, du charme, de l'humour à revendre, tu adores séduire et tu sais très bien le faire. Tu n'es pas macho le moins du monde, acceptant l'idée qu'entre hommes et femmes, l'égalité est possible. Pour toi, en tout cas, c'est évident. Tu aimes tout autant conduire le bal que d'y être conduit. Esthète et fin gourmet, tu aimes croquer la vie à pleines dents. Avec toi, tout semble facile, agréable, amusant. Tu es le moins ennuyeux des hommes, pouvant facilement passer des jours sans bouger de chez toi parce que tu t'es pris de passion pour un nouveau jouet, un nouveau livre, une nouvelle œuvre d'art. Et tu peux aussi passer plus de deux semaines en dehors de chez toi, à découvrir le monde. Curieux de tout, ton esprit est grand ouvert et rien ne semble jamais te lasser. Près de toi, je découvre la beauté et la pureté des choses qui m'entourent. Même faire des mots croisés en ta compagnie est agréable et drôle. Et j'aime quand tes yeux se posent sur moi, interrogatifs ou coquins. J'aime quand tu me déshabilles du regard alors que tu crois que je ne te vois pas. J'aime que tu me désires sans jamais oser faire un geste. J'aime ta convoitise. J'aime tes mains aussi, longues et soignées. Et tu sens toujours terriblement bon.

 _Quand elle en termine, elle se tourne vers lui pour voir si ses mots ont eu l'effet escompté sur lui._

 **STEED**

Eh bien…tu me laisses sans voix. Si avec de tels arguments nous n'arrivons pas à convaincre les autres, c'est à n'y rien comprendre !

 **EMMA**

Je sais que nous réussirons à convaincre, John. Parce que nous nous connaissons par cœur.

 _Il se lève en écartant délicatement Emma de lui._

 **EMMA**

Où vas-tu ?

 **STEED**

Nous y allons ensemble. N'as-tu pas faim ?

 **EMMA**

Maintenant que tu le dis…

 _Elle se lève à tour et le suit vers le wagon restaurant. Où ils échangent en riant quelques souvenirs cocasses._

 _De retour dans leur compartiment, il est 19h35. Ils reprennent leurs places, face à face. Puis il réfléchit à voix haute._

 **STEED**

Il nous reste une heure et demie pour s'assurer de n'avoir rien oublié. Tous les détails, même les plus insignifiants peuvent compter.

 **EMMA**

Nos versions doivent parfaitement concorder, c'est vrai. Tu penses à quelque chose qui nous aurait échappé ?

 _Un silence méditatif lui répond. Alors elle continue._

 **EMMA**

Est-ce que tu ronfles la nuit ?

 **STEED**

Jamais. As-tu les pieds froids ?

 **EMMA**

Oui.

 **STEED**

Tu aimes dormir sur le dos, le ventre, le côté ?

 **EMMA**

Je m'endors à plat ventre et me réveille sur le côté.

 **STEED**

Et quand tu as de la compagnie dans ton lit ?

 **EMMA**

Je m'endors à plat ventre, un bras sur mon compagnon. Et je me réveille sur le côté, dos à lui.

 **STEED**

Intéressant.

 **EMMA**

Et toi ?

 **STEED**

Sur le côté. Et quand je suis près d'une femme magnifique, face à elle, pour qu'elle soit la dernière chose que mes yeux voient avant de se fermer, et la première sur laquelle ils se posent au réveil. Je bouge très peu dans mon sommeil.

 **EMMA**

Je suis un peu plus remuante.

 **STEED**

Remuante comment ?

 **EMMA**

Avant de m'endormir surtout. Après, je ne bouge plus jusqu'au moment où la fraîcheur matinale m'oblige à m'enrouler sous les couvertures.

 **STEED**

Tu dors couverte jusqu'au menton ?

 **EMMA**

Non. Jusqu'au buste. Mais je dors sans chauffage dans la chambre.

 **STEED**

Ce qui tombe bien car j'en fais de même.

 **EMMA**

Tu portes toujours des pyjamas ?

 **STEED**

En général, oui. Mais il m'arrive aussi de ne rien porter du tout.

 **EMMA**

Alors là, tu m'étonnes beaucoup ! J'ai du mal à t'imaginer nu dans ton lit.

 **STEED**

Et pourquoi donc ?

 **EMMA**

Je ne sais pas. C'est sans doute idiot mais je t'ai toujours pensé pudique.

 **STEED**

Mais si je suis seul dans mon lit, Emma, je n'ai aucune raison d'être pudique. Et l'été, parfois, moins on a de tissus sur soi, mieux on se porte. Tu ne crois pas ?

 **EMMA**

Je te l'accorde volontiers.

 **STEED**

Et toi, tu portes quoi pour dormir ?

 **EMMA**

Nuisettes la plupart du temps.

 **STEED**

Et le reste du temps ?

 **EMMA**

Pas grand-chose de plus que toi en été.

 **STEED**

En tenue d'Eve donc.

 **EMMA**

C'est cela.

 _Pensif, il lui jette un regard oblique qu'elle lui renvoie de la même manière. Leurs esprits s'échauffent tout autant que leurs corps, qui, mus par un curieux phénomène, semblent se tendre l'un vers l'autre. Leurs voix se font plus rauques et basses._

 **EMMA**

Dis-moi, John, es-tu plutôt du matin ou du soir ?

 **STEED**

Je suis au bon vouloir de ma partenaire.

 **EMMA**

Un vrai scout ! Et tu es du genre à donner plus qu'à recevoir ou à prendre d'abord pour ensuite donner ?

 **STEED**

À ton avis, Emma ? Tu me connais, non ?

 **EMMA**

Tu dois être patient et attentif, prêt à tout pour combler ta partenaire.

 **STEED**

Et pour te combler, toi, que faut-il faire ?

 _Elle rougit un peu. Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir un jour ce genre de discussion avec John Steed. Sans être prude pour autant, le fait de parler de ça avec lui la met mal à l'aise. Toutefois, faisant fi de son malaise, elle lui répond à voix basse._

 **EMMA**

M'aimer avec douceur, être inventif en évitant les mots crus qui gâchent tout. Proposer avant de disposer.

 **STEED**

Longs préliminaires ?

 **EMMA**

Pas nécessairement. Tout dépend de l'homme, je crois. Si j'aime mon partenaire, tout est possible.

 **STEED**

Absolument tout ?

 **EMMA**

Tout, John. Je suis une femme de 38 ans et les tabous peuvent être levés par amour. Ne crois-tu pas ?

 **STEED**

Justement, j'ignorais que tu avais des tabous.

 **EMMA**

Il ne faut pas me demander de faire l'amour à plusieurs. Peter me l'avait un jour suggéré. Mal lui en a pris.

 **STEED**

Il ne doutait de rien, lui !

 **EMMA**

Il était un peu désespéré que je refuse de lui faire l'amour. Aussi avait-il pensé que l'observer et participer ensuite pendant qu'il couchait avec une autre femme pouvait relancer mon désir.

 **STEED**

Cela s'apparente à un manque de respect pour toi. Quels que soient les fantasmes que l'on peut avoir, on ne doit jamais manquer de respect aux femmes. Jamais.

 **EMMA**

Au moins je sais que tu ne proposerais pas ce genre de chose.

 **STEED**

Non. En revanche, si une femme me le propose, je ne suis pas assez fou pour le lui refuser.

 **EMMA**

Et si la femme désire un autre homme en plus de toi ?

 **STEED**

Est-ce ton fantasme, Emma ?

 **EMMA**

N'oublie pas que je suis devenue très difficile. J'ai déjà du mal à en désirer un seul alors deux, cela relève de l'impossible. Non, John, je n'ai pas ce genre de fantasme.

 **STEED**

Merci mon Dieu, merci !

 _Elle éclate de rire. Lui aussi. Il leur faut faire baisser la pression car cette conversation menace de dévier sur des gestes qu'ils n'ont pas le temps matériel de voir aboutir._

 _Néanmoins, il semble curieux d'aller plus loin dans la découverte des désirs intimes d'Emma._

 **STEED**

Quels sont tes fantasmes ?

 **EMMA**

Plutôt classiques. Faire l'amour dans une voiture, ou sur son capot. Dans la nature aussi. Dans un ascenseur.

 **STEED**

Rien de plus ?

 **EMMA**

Et les tiens ?

 **STEED**

Laisse-moi réfléchir… Être attaché au lit, passif, pendant que ma partenaire profite de moi. Filmer nos ébats fait également partie de mes fantasmes.

 **EMMA**

J'aime bien tes idées, John.

 **STEED**

C'est bon à savoir.

 _Ils se regardent alors intensément et se penchent l'un vers l'autre, désormais incapables de résister._

 **STEED**

Je vais t'embrasser, Emma. Nous devons en passer par là pour ne pas paraître maladroits ou surpris quand nous devrons le faire en public.

 **EMMA**

Et bien sûr, cela n'a rien à voir avec l'envie de le faire, hein ?

 **STEED**

J'en meurs d'envie depuis 12 ans.

 **EMMA**

Moi aussi.

 _Et là, ils fondent l'un sur l'autre. Les barrières sont toutes baissées, les verrous ont tous sauté et leurs lèvres se touchent pour la première fois. Timidement d'abord. Puis tout s'accélère, ils ouvrent leurs bouches et leurs langues se mêlent enfin. Ils sont debout dans le compartiment, pressés l'un contre l'autre, et s'embrassent à en perdre haleine._

 _Quand ils se séparent, elle a les lèvres gonflées, les joues rosies, les yeux voilés. Steed a, quant à lui, les yeux qui ont viré au bleu électrique, son pantalon est trop serré, et son souffle est entrecoupé._

 _Elle est la première à reprendre ses esprits._

 **EMMA**

Je le savais.

 **STEED**

Quoi donc ?

 **EMMA**

Que tu embrassais merveilleusement bien.

 **STEED**

Je te retourne le compliment. C'était…époustouflant.

 **EMMA**

Sensationnel.

 **STEED**

Enivrant.

 **EMMA**

Brûlant.

 **STEED**

Tout ça à la fois.

 **EMMA**

Sacré cocktail qui pourrait nous enflammer au-delà du raisonnable.

 **STEED**

Tu me rends fou, Emma.

 **EMMA**

Parce que tu crois que je suis comment ? Cette discussion sur nos désirs intimes était de trop.

 **STEED**

Elle était pourtant nécessaire.

 **EMMA**

Je sais, oui.

 _Elle s'écarte de lui et éclate de rire en baissant un peu les yeux._

 **EMMA**

Tu n'es pas sortable, mon ami.

 **STEED**

Ce n'est pas très charitable de te moquer de ma triste condition d'homme.

 **EMMA**

Si j'en étais un, je serais dans le même état que toi, John. Si ça peut te consoler.

 **STEED**

Si tu étais un homme, jamais je ne t'aurais embrassé.

 **EMMA**

Ne t'ai-je jamais raconté mon opération, quand j'avais 19 ans ?

 **STEED**

Quelle opération ?

 **EMMA**

Mon prénom de naissance était Ruppert. Mais j'en avais assez de ce corps d'homme où grandissait l'âme et le cœur d'une femme. Je me suis donc fait opérer pour devenir Emma. Je t'ai parlé plus tôt de l'importance relative de l'enveloppe, tu t'en souviens ?

 _Il éclate à son tour de rire._

 **STEED**

Merci. Rien que t'imaginer en version masculine a fait chuter ma pression sanguine.

 **EMMA**

À ton service, cher époux.

« Prochain arrêt : Perth. Prochain arrêt : Perth. »

 **EMMA**

Pourquoi se croient-ils toujours obligés de répéter les choses deux fois ?

 **STEED**

Pour les sourds, les endormis et les têtes en l'air, Emma. On ne te l'a jamais dit ?

 **EMMA**

C'est agaçant.

 _Il sourit._

« Perth, 5 minutes d'arrêt. Perth, 5 minutes d'arrêt. »

 _ **TBC...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Route entre Perth et le manoir. 20h45.**

 _Ils prennent leurs bagages et quittent le train. À l'extérieur de la gare, Steed va récupérer la voiture de location et tous deux prennent la route en direction de Kenmore, au bord du Loch Tay._

 **STEED**

Si tout va bien, nous serons au manoir avant 22h.

 **EMMA**

Tu les as prévenus que nous arriverions tard ?

 **STEED**

Quand j'ai réservé, j'ai précisé que nous aurions déjà dîné dans le train et que nous n'arriverions probablement pas de bonne heure. Ils nous attendent entre 22 et 23h.

 **EMMA**

Très bien. Et maintenant ?

 **STEED**

Je pense que nous en savons assez l'un sur l'autre pour faire illusion. Non ?

 **EMMA**

Je pense que nous allons faire plus qu'illusion, John. Je vais réfléchir à d'éventuelles nouvelles questions.

 _Elle se tait pendant qu'il réfléchit aussi de son côté._

 **STEED**

Emma…

 **EMMA**

Mmmm…

 **STEED**

Nous n'avons pas parlé de nos détails physiques.

 **EMMA**

Oh. Et tu crois qu'il est sage de le faire dans cette voiture, toi au volant, sans risquer d'accident ou de devoir stopper la voiture pour assouvir un besoin urgent de faire bibliquement connaissance ?

 **STEED**

Non, probablement pas mais ce serait bien de savoir si nous avons des grains de beauté particuliers, des cicatrices, ce genre de choses.

 **EMMA**

D'accord. Alors, j'ai un grain de beauté sous le sein droit. Une cicatrice laissée par un couteau au niveau des reins…

 **STEED**

Je me souviens de cette blessure.

 **EMMA**

Elle n'était pas grave mais a laissé une petite cicatrice.

 **STEED**

Quoi d'autre ?

 **EMMA**

Que veux-tu savoir de plus ?

 **STEED**

Est-ce que tu…comment dire ça ? C'est affreusement embarrassant.

 **EMMA**

L'effet sparadrap, John. Tu dis tout d'un trait, très vite.

 **STEED**

Tu en as de bonnes toi ! C'est particulier.

 **EMMA**

Particulier en quel endroit ?

 **STEED**

Système pileux.

 **EMMA**

Je vois…

 _Elle se tourne vers lui et observe son profil concentré sur la route. Elle sourit en biais, mutine, et pose une main sur son bras._

 **EMMA**

Mon système pileux n'est pas très développé et j'entretiens la coupe rase. Pas de poils sous les bras, ainsi que tu le sais, et peu ailleurs. Satisfait ?

 **STEED**

Tu sais ce que je pense ?

 **EMMA**

Non, dis-moi.

 **STEED**

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si nous avions agi plus tôt au lieu de parler de tout ça !

 **EMMA**

Quand aurions-nous pu le faire, John ? Dans le train ?

 **STEED**

Je ne sais pas mais parler de nos intimités respectives me rend nerveux et tendu et mal à l'aise. J'ai toujours préféré voir et apprendre à connaître peu à peu. Là, nous faisons tout à l'envers.

 **EMMA**

Si tu veux voir, tu arrêtes la voiture dès que tu trouves un chemin perdu et nous arriverons au manoir plus tard. Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? Moi aussi j'aimerais te voir. Ne pas seulement imaginer ceci ou cela. Nous tournons autour du pot depuis 12 ans. 12 ans à gaspiller notre temps et notre énergie à combattre ce qui nous pousse irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre. Et si tu as fait appel à moi pour cette mission, c'est parce que tu as décidé de mettre enfin un terme à nos hésitations. Ai-je raison ?

 **STEED**

Comme toujours, Emma.

 **EMMA**

Et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette occasion, aurais-tu encore attendu avant de venir me voir ?

 **STEED**

Non. Je t'aurais appelée dans les prochains jours et nous aurions réappris à nous séduire. Mais là… comme ça…c'est bigrement difficile.

 **EMMA**

Et excitant aussi. Nous savons où nous allons et ce que nous ferons cette nuit. Ensemble. Sans tricher. Sans jouer un rôle. Juste nous deux, comme nous l'avons toujours été.

 **STEED**

Tu veux vraiment de moi ?

 **EMMA**

Je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré. C'était toi. Et moi. Aussi simple que ça, John.

 _Il souffle un grand coup et arrête la voiture sur le bas-côté de la route déserte._

 **EMMA**

Que fais-tu ?

 _Il se tourne vers elle, passe une main sur son visage et la regarde avec adoration._

 **STEED**

Je t'aime, Emma. Depuis toujours.

 _Et il l'embrasse. Aussi simple que ça, pour reprendre les mots d'Emma. Elle lui rend son baiser avec toute la volupté possible. Quand ils se séparent, ils demeurent front contre front un instant._

 **EMMA**

Je t'aime également, John. Plus que je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer un jour.

 **STEED**

Alors en dehors du mariage, nous n'allons pas jouer de rôle.

 **EMMA**

Non. Nous n'aurons pas à tricher.

 **STEED**

La mission la plus facile que nous ayons eue ensemble.

 **EMMA**

Si tu oublies que notre mission n'est pas de passer pour un couple amoureux mais de trouver pourquoi les jeunes mariés disparaissent dans ce manoir, où ils sont, et que sont devenus tes amis.

 **STEED**

La routine, quoi.

 **EMMA**

Cela fait 10 ans que ce n'est plus la mienne.

 **STEED**

Merci d'avoir accepté de reprendre du service pour cette fois.

 **EMMA**

Je ne le regrette pas. Quoiqu'il advienne là-bas, je ne regretterai jamais d'être venue avec toi.

 **STEED** , _souriant aux anges_

Et je suis l'homme le plus heureux, le plus chanceux du monde.

 _Elle rit._

 **EMMA**

Dis-moi, l'homme heureux, tu comptes reprendre la route ou assouvir l'un de mes fantasmes auparavant ?

 **STEED**

Je serais tenté par la seconde option. Mais…

 **EMMA**

Mais le devoir avant tout.

 **STEED**

Tu me connais si bien…

 _Ils reprennent chacun leur position dans la voiture et Steed redémarre. Durant le reste du trajet, ils parlent peu, se contentant de savourer la présence de l'autre. Emma met sa main sur la cuisse de Steed et l'y laisse jusqu'à leur arrivée au manoir._

 **Manoir du Loc, 22h10.**

 **STEED**

Bonsoir.

 **RECEPTIONNISTE**

Bonsoir monsieur, madame.

 **STEED**

J'ai réservé une chambre au nom de Mr et Mme Steed.

 **RECEPTIONNISTE** , _souriant_

C'est exact. Nous vous attendions. Vous allez séjourner chez nous pour 3 nuits en pension complète.

 **STEED**

Tout à fait.

 **RECEPTIONNISTE**

Les petits-déjeuners sont servis au restaurant de 6h30 à 10h30 et en chambre à partir de 5h jusqu'à 11h. Vous pouvez choisir de prendre vos repas en chambre ou au restaurant. Vous trouverez tous les détails dans votre chambre. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous sommes présents 24h sur 24.

 **STEED**

Ce sera parfait. Merci.

 _Le réceptionniste appelle un collègue._

 **RECEPTIONNISTE**

Patrick, tu veux bien montrer leur chambre à Mr et Mme Steed ?

 **PATRICK**

Mais naturellement, Sean.

 _Le susnommé Patrick se saisit des bagages et les guide au premier étage via un large escalier en pierre. Emma ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer l'architecture, la décoration et l'ameublement._

 _Elle passe un bras autour des hanches de Steed et lui murmure à l'oreille :_

 **EMMA**

Ce manoir est une pure merveille, John.

 _Il sourit en lui prenant la main. Parvenus dans la chambre, Patrick les laisse en y gagnant un gros pourboire. Sur le buffet trône un seau à champagne. Steed s'en approche et sourit._

 **STEED**

Ils ont trouvé notre point faible.

 **EMMA**

Quelle marque ?

 **STEED**

Dom Pérignon.

 **EMMA**

Eh bien, ils ne lésinent pas sur les moyens.

 **STEED**

C'est accompagné d'un petit mot : « Cadeau de bienvenue pour vous souhaiter un agréable séjour ».

 **EMMA**

C'est gratuit en plus ?

 **STEED**

Il faut croire.

 _Emma s'approche de lui et l'enlace amoureusement._

 **EMMA**

Nous allons être heureux ici, je le sens.

 **STEED**

C'est effectivement bien parti. Néanmoins, Emma chérie, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans la voiture. Je vais revenir très vite.

 _Puis, plus bas, à son oreille._

 **STEED**

Purdey m'a dit de regarder la jardinière d'orchidées à l'entrée. Je vais aller y jeter un œil.

 **EMMA** , _à voix haute_

Attends, je t'accompagne. J'ai des choses à demander à Sean.

 _Ils retournent au rez-de-chaussée et pendant qu'Emma discourt des curiosités locales avec le réceptionniste, Steed va admirer les orchidées. Et aperçoit un bout de papier qui dépasse de la terre. Tout en continuant à admirer les fleurs, il gratte un peu la terre et prend le papier discrètement dans sa main._

 **HOMME**

Vous admirez nos orchidées, monsieur ?

 _Il se retourne et voit un homme avoisinant les 50 ans peut-être, rondouillard, les cheveux gras, plutôt laid, qui vient vers lui._

 **STEED**

Elles sont superbes. Mais comment faites-vous pour faire pousser de telles fleurs dans un climat pareil ? J'en ai eu chez moi, près de Londres, pourtant gardées sous serre et chauffées toute l'année, sans jamais toutefois obtenir d'elles qu'elles fleurissent deux années de suite.

 **HOMME**

Il faudrait demander à Connor. C'est notre jardinier. Il a la main plus verte que l'herbe d'un parcours de golf.

 **STEED**

Je n'y manquerai pas, monsieur ?

 **HOMME**

Pardonnez-moi. Je suis Alan Crosby, le directeur de cet établissement.

 **STEED**

Enchanté, monsieur Crosby. Je suis John Steed et mon épouse, Emma, est en train de tout apprendre sur votre région avec Sean.

 _Crosby se tourne pour regarder Emma et son regard semble se fixer sur sa croupe._

 **CROSBY**

Sean est intarissable quand il s'agit de la région qui l'a vu naître.

 **STEED**

Et mon épouse est une vraie pipelette dès qu'on lui parle d'Histoire, de géographie, de sciences, de littérature, d'art, d'architecture et un peu tout, je le crains.

 **CROSBY**

Alors que vous semblez davantage apprécier la botanique, n'est-ce pas ?

 **STEED**

Seulement les orchidées. Je voue une véritable passion pour ces fleurs mystérieuses.

 **CROSBY**

Que faites-vous dans la vie, Monsieur Steed ?

 **STEED**

Depuis que j'ai hérité de ma tante, j'ai pris ma retraite de l'armée et je vis de mes rentes.

 **CROSBY** _, le regard toujours fixé sur Emma_

Et de votre retraite je l'espère un peu aussi.

 **STEED**

Si peu. Si je n'avais que ça pour vivre, je ne pourrais pas entretenir la maison, l'appartement en ville, la villa sur la Côte d'Azur et le chalet des Alpes.

 **CROSBY**

Riche héritier.

 **STEED**

Il en faut, n'est-ce pas ?

 **CROSBY**

Certes. Et votre charmante épouse ?

 **STEED**

Ma femme a également hérité de son père, il y a des années de cela. Elle possède un journal scientifique où elle publie parfois quelques articles. Le reste du temps, elle profite de la vie à mes côtés.

 **CROSBY**

Et comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?

 **STEED**

Par le train.

 **CROSBY**

Je voulais dire, comment nous avez-vous connus ?

 **STEED**

Lors d'une soirée mondaine, la semaine dernière. Nous avons entendu une vieille commère vanter les mérites de ce manoir depuis que son fils y était venu pour sa nuit de noces. Elle n'en tarissait pas d'éloges. Emma et moi cherchions justement un endroit où passer quelques jours loin du tumulte de la capitale. De plus, nous ne connaissions pas l'Ecosse. Ou du moins, pas cette région.

 **CROSBY**

Je vois. Il faudra en ce cas remercier cette vieille commère de ma part.

 **STEED**

Je n'y manquerai pas si je la recroise un jour. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant et j'ignore même son nom. Mais vous savez ce que c'est. Les soirées mondaines sont remplies de gens qui font semblant de se connaître et qui s'oublient dès la porte franchie.

 **CROSBY** , _se tournant vers lui en abandonnant la croupe Emma_.

Vous n'avez pas tort.

 _Le directeur tend la main à Steed en signe de bonsoir._

 **CROSBY**

Eh bien, monsieur Steed, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Nous aurons l'occasion de bavarder plus longuement au cours de votre séjour.

 **STEED**

Ce sera avec plaisir, monsieur Crosby.

 _Steed serre la main moite et molle de Crosby qui s'en va. Puis il sort prendre un papier imaginaire dans la voiture et va rejoindre Emma à la réception._

 **STEED**

Emma, ma chérie, tu ne crois pas que tu as assez embêté Sean pour la soirée ? Excusez-la, Sean, ma femme ne connait pas les impératifs horaires. J'imagine que vous avez du travail.

 **SEAN**

Oh non, monsieur Steed, elle ne m'a pas du tout embêté, au contraire. Les clients qui viennent ici passent la majeure partie de leur temps dans leurs chambres et se soucient peu des beautés locales.

 **STEED**

C'est l'inconvénient avec les couples de jeunes mariés, mon ami. Et d'ailleurs, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais beaucoup rappeler à ma jeune mariée qu'une chambre avec un lit douillet nous attend. Chérie, c'est quand tu veux.

 _Emma lui fait une grimace comique et salue Sean en riant._

 _De retour dans la chambre, Steed embrasse Emma et lui glisse à l'oreille :_

 **STEED**

Purdey et Gambit m'ont laissé un mot caché dans la terre des orchidées.

 _Elle chuchote à son tour._

 **EMMA**

Tu l'as lu ?

 **STEED**

Vaguement. J'ai lu « Micros et caméras ». J'en déduis qu'il doit y en avoir partout.

 **EMMA**

C'est ce que tu pensais, de toute façon.

 **STEED**

Oui.

 _Puis, plus fort :_

 **STEED**

Ce voyage en train m'a exténué.

 **EMMA**

Pas de trop, j'espère.

 **STEED**

Je ne suis jamais fatigué pour ça, ma chérie. Tu me connais.

 **EMMA**

Je vais me préparer dans la salle de bain en ce cas.

 _Elle part prendre une douche et enfiler une nuisette sexy tandis qu'il ouvre la bouteille de champagne en se défaisant de sa cravate, de son veston et du gilet. Puis il se sert un verre et goûte le divin breuvage. Satisfait, il attend le retour d'Emma pour lui en servir un aussi._

 _Quand elle ouvre la porte, elle est accueillie par une main tendant une coupe de champagne. Qu'elle prend aussitôt pour le goûter._

 **EMMA**

Ce champagne est exquis. N'est-ce pas ?

 **STEED**

Mon épouse aussi. Divine. J'adore cette nuisette, ma chérie.

 _Toujours le verre à la main, elle tourne tout près de lui, le frôlant, heureuse. Il la saisit par le cou et lui vole un baiser._

 **STEED**

Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

 _Puis il part à son tour dans la salle de bain. Pour en ressortir uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de toilette autour des hanches._

 _Quand elle voit apparaître, elle en a le souffle coupé. Elle repose immédiatement sa coupe de champagne et va se coller contre lui._

 **EMMA**

Je n'ai plus envie de champagne, John.

 _Il met son visage dans son cou et embrasse chaque coin de chair doucement parfumé._

 **STEED**

Et de quoi as-tu envie ?

 **EMMA** _, sérieuse et lascive_

De toi. Maintenant.

 _Il relève la tête et prend sa bouche. Puis il l'attire sur le lit et commence à la dévêtir lentement. Sa serviette tombe. Nu devant elle, il la laisse profiter de la vue avant de lui ôter ses derniers sous-vêtements. Conscients de leurs actes, et sachant qu'on est certainement en train de les regarder, voire de les filmer, ils glissent sous les draps afin de ne pas exposer la nudité d'Emma inutilement._

 _Mais au cours de leurs ébats, elle prend l'initiative soudaine de rejeter les draps, de passer au-dessus de son amant et de montrer ses seins fermes aux pointes durcies par le plaisir, ses hanches se soulevant sur le sexe de Steed au rythme de leurs mouvements de plus en plus erratiques._

 **EMMA**

Continue, John, continue. Plus loin…plus vite.

 **STEED**

Emma, mon amour…

 _Et c'est la libération, la jouissance en parfaite harmonie, chacun exhalant des gémissements de plaisir intense. Apaisés, ils reposent l'un sur l'autre. Heureux._

 **STEED**

Je ne me lasserai jamais de te faire l'amour, Emma. Tu es tellement belle quand tu vibres de plaisir.

 **EMMA**

Et tu es parfait, si bon, si généreux. Je t'aime si fort, John.

 _Ils s'endorment quasiment encastrés l'un dans l'autre._

 _Dans une pièce sombre et secrète, le directeur Crosby n'a rien perdu de leurs échanges. Il rugit en faisant un gros plan sur les parties les plus intimes d'Emma et s'écroule, vidé, sur son fauteuil. Puis il rembobine la bande vidéo, la sort de l'enregistreur et la range dans un casier où il inscrit manuellement_ : **« Les Steed, première nuit. 17 mai 1977. »**

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mercredi 18 mai. Auberge « le baron » de Kenmore. 8h30.**

 _Un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'années s'assied près de la fenêtre et regarde le lac. Une serveuse rougeaude vient le voir._

 **SERVEUSE**

Bien le bonjour, Connor.

 **CONNOR**

Bonjour aussi à toi, Susie.

 **SUSIE**

Un café ?

 **CONNOR**

Et des scones, s'il te plait.

 _Elle s'éloigne pour préparer sa commande et revient le servir quelques minutes plus tard._

 **SUSIE**

Tu travailles où ce matin ?

 **CONNOR** , _grimaçant_

Dans ce maudit manoir.

 **SUSIE**

Tu n'as pas de nouvelles des agents ?

 **CONNOR**

Comme les autres, ils ont disparu.

 **SUSIE**

Encore. Il faut que ça cesse !

 **CONNOR**

Si seulement nous avions un moyen de prouver quelque chose !

 **SUSIE**

Tu sais que tu peux compter sur tous les habitants du village.

 **CONNOR**

Je sais, Susie.

 **SUSIE**

Et le Directeur ?

 **CONNOR**

Cet homme est fou, tu sais. Il me fait froid dans le dos.

 **SUSIE**

C'est ce qu'on dit, oui. Un homme qui débarque de nulle part, rachète à prix d'or le manoir et n'en sort jamais, ce ne peut être qu'un fou.

 **CONNOR**

Il fait peur à tout le personnel du coin. Les seuls à l'apprécier sont ceux qui sont venus avec lui.

 **SUSIE**

Et qui ne viennent jamais au village non plus.

 **CONNOR**

Ouais. Y'a des trucs pas clairs qui se trament avec ces gens. Pas clairs.

 **SUSIE**

Le vieux Hampsthead pense que le souterrain a été découvert.

 **CONNOR**

Si ce souterrain existe, tel qu'il est décrit dans la légende locale, il doit être dans un piteux état. Et des travaux, même infimes, auraient été remarqués.

 **SUSIE**

Bah ça vaudrait le coup d'aller voir le cadastre, tu ne crois pas ?

 **CONNOR**

Et après ? Susie, je ne suis pas James Bond. Ni Sherlock Holmes. Nous avons besoin d'aide.

 **SUSIE**

Oui mais si les autorités ont envoyé des agents et que ceux-ci ont été découverts, nous sommes de nouveau seuls ici.

 **CONNOR** , _pensif_

Sean m'a dit qu'un couple devait arriver hier soir.

 **SUSIE**

Et alors ?

 **CONNOR** , _haussant les épaules_.

Je ne sais pas. On verra bien.

 _Il termine son café et ses scones et s'en va en saluant Susie._

 **Chambre des Steed au manoir. 9h15.**

 **STEED** , _déposant un baiser sur la tempe d'Emma_

Madame Steed…

 **EMMA** , _endormie_

Mmmm…

 **STEED** _, couvrant désormais tout son visage de baisers_.

Tu ne voulais pas aller visiter les environs ce matin ?

 **EMMA** , _savourant sans pour autant se lever_.

Quelle heure est-il ?

 **STEED** , _amusé_.

9h15.

 _Elle ouvre les yeux et lui sourit._

 **EMMA**

Tu es déjà habillé ?

 **STEED**

Juste le pantalon et la chemise. Je ne voulais pas faire de bruit pour te laisser dormir.

 **EMMA**

Quelle délicatesse.

 **STEED**

Et j'adore te regarder dormir. Tu es si belle, ma chérie. Si belle. Je me demande tous les jours comment une femme aussi belle que toi peut aimer un homme tel que moi.

 **EMMA** , _à présent bien réveillée._

Tu es mon autre, mon alter ego et cela ne s'explique pas, John. Tu es le meilleur amant et le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu.

 **STEED** , _ému._

Je suis flatté.

 _Elle se redresse et expose ses seins à sa vue._

 **STEED**

Emma…

 _Elle se colle à lui et murmure_ :

 **EMMA**

Il a déjà tout vu cette nuit, tu ne crois pas ?

 **STEED**

Et ça ne te gêne pas ?

 _Mutine, elle lui sourit puis se lève et se dirige, entièrement nue, vers la salle de bain. Sous le choc, Steed met quelques secondes à réagir avant de la suivre. Il ferme la porte derrière eux. Et pendant qu'elle fait couler l'eau de la douche, ils parlent tout bas._

 **EMMA**

Tu crois qu'il y en a ici aussi ?

 **STEED**

C'est possible, oui.

 **EMMA**

Te sens-tu en forme pour relancer ?

 **STEED** , _riant_

Emma, tu vas me tuer !

 **EMMA** , _sérieuse._

J'ai faim de toi, John. Je n'y peux rien. Toutes ces années à t'attendre, à mettre mon corps en sommeil, et depuis hier soir, vois-tu, c'est comme une renaissance sous les mains de l'artiste qui me fait vibrer.

 _Elle s'approche de lui et lui ôte sa chemise. Il reste immobile, admirant sans relâche cette femme si belle qui le faisait rêver depuis des années, nue, en train de le déshabiller lentement et de s'enrouler autour de lui comme…une liane. Quand elle défait son pantalon et le fait descendre le long de ses jambes, elle doit s'agenouiller devant lui. La tête au niveau de son sexe tendu. Elle lève les yeux vers Steed qui ne sait que trop penser. Mais elle se relève et l'entraîne avec elle sous la douche. Ils se lavent mutuellement, mains et bouches se relayant sur l'intégralité de leurs anatomies respectives. Leur désir poussé à son paroxysme, ils sortent de la douche et, sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer, font l'amour contre la porte vitrée._

 _Puis ils s'habillent prestement et descendent, main dans la main, prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il est plus de 10h._

 _Là, ils ne croisent aucun autre client et la serveuse, bien que serviable, a l'air aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison._

 **STEED**

Mademoiselle ?

 **SERVEUSE**

Vous désirez autre chose, monsieur ?

 **STEED**

Les autres clients du manoir sont encore au lit ou bien sont-ils déjà partis visiter les environs ?

 **SERVEUSE**

Certains sont sortis, en effet. Pourquoi ?

 **STEED**

Par simple curiosité, mademoiselle.

 _Il se tourne vers Emma._

 **STEED**

Tu vois, chérie, si tu ne nous avais pas retardés, nous aurions pu nous aussi profiter de cette magnifique matinée ensoleillée.

EMMA

Dites-moi, mademoiselle, pensez-vous qu'on puisse louer une barque pour faire un tour sur le lac ?

 **SERVEUSE**

Je ne suis pas d'ici, madame. Je suis arrivée il y a peu et n'ai pas encore eu l'opportunité de me familiariser avec les activités locales.

 **EMMA**

Et je suppose que Sean, à la réception, n'est pas là ce matin.

 **SERVEUSE**

Il travaille de nuit, madame. Mais si vous avez besoin de renseignements, peut-être qu'Amanda saura vous aider.

 **EMMA**

Je vous remercie.

 _La serveuse s'éloigne. Steed et Emma se regardent d'un air entendu. Passant devant la réception, ils voient une femme blonde, probablement Amanda, affairée dans de la paperasse et l'air passablement agacée qui maugrée bruyamment :_

 **AMANDA**

Je suis entourée d'incapables qui ne savent pas classer les fiches des clients partis. J'en ai assez de ces bouseux !

 _Choisissant de ne pas la déranger, ils sortent du manoir pour faire un tour dans les jardins. Dans les jardins où se trouve Connor. Steed va immédiatement l'interpeler._

 **STEED**

Bonjour monsieur !

 _Un sourire franc l'accueille._

 **CONNOR**

Bonjour aussi. Que puis-je pour vous ?

 **STEED**

Vous devez être Connor, n'est-ce pas ?

 **CONNOR**

En effet. Et vous êtes ?

 **STEED**

John Steed et voici ma femme, Emma.

 **CONNOR**

Enchanté.

 **STEED**

Hier soir, en arrivant, j'ai pu admirer les orchidées de l'entrée. Et je me demandais comment vous parveniez en avoir de si belles ici.

 **CONNOR** , _riant de bon coeur_

Ah monsieur Steed, c'est un secret de famille, ça !

 **STEED** , _l'air ennuyé_

C'est bien ma veine. À chaque fois que je vois quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire, on me répond que c'est un secret.

 **CONNOR**

Et ici plus qu'ailleurs, tout est souvent très secret.

 **STEED**

Que voulez-vous dire ?

 _Connor baisse la voix et murmure presque à présent._

 **CONNOR**

Il n'y a pas que Nessie en Ecosse, monsieur Steed. Certains monstres se cachent parfois là où l'on ne les y soupçonnerait pas.

 **STEED** , _murmurant aussi_.

Des monstres qui font disparaître des choses par exemple ?

 **CONNOR**

Dans ce genre, oui.

 **STEED**

Je vois. Eh bien, nous allons nous rendre au village avec ma femme pour découvrir d'autres secrets locaux. Savez-vous où nous pourrions déjeuner ?

 **CONNOR**

Allez voir Susie à l'auberge « Le baron ». Et dites-lui que vous venez de ma part, vous serez mieux servi.

 **STEED**

C'est bien aimable à vous, Connor. Aurons-nous le plaisir de vous revoir ?

 **CONNOR**

Je vais déjeuner à l'auberge tous les jours à 13h. Susie est ma cousine.

 **STEED**

Et je présume que vous connaissez Sean.

 **CONNOR** , _ravi_

C'est mon neveu.

 **STEED**

Je m'en doutais. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

 **CONNOR**

Je n'y manquerai pas, monsieur.

 _Emma est restée en retrait, observant Connor et guettant d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes. Elle se pend au bras de Steed pendant qu'ils s'éloignent ensemble vers les rives du lac._

 **STEED**

Cet homme est charmant.

 **EMMA** , _à voix basse_

Et il me paraît tout aussi honnête que son neveu.

 **STEED**

Oui, tu as raison, ma chérie. Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

 **EMMA** , _gaiement_

J'aurais envie d'aller flâner dans le village et rencontrer un peu les gens du pays. Qu'en penses-tu ?

 **STEED**

On prend la voiture ou préfères-tu marcher ?

 **EMMA**

Nous avons le temps. Marchons.

 _Ils partent ainsi bras dessus, bras dessous sur la route qui mène au village de Kenmore, situé à environ 2 kms du manoir._

 _Sur place, ils découvrent des commerces pour touristes, une pâtisserie et repèrent l'auberge dont leur a parlé Connor. Avant de s'y rendre, ils se promènent dans les petites rues, croisant des gens aux regards aimables et souriants, puis notent la présence à la sortie Nord du village d'un autre manoir, plus grand que celui où ils logent, et quasiment en ruines._

 **EMMA**

Nous avons deux manoirs datant de la même époque, situés aux deux extrémités d'un village, l'entourant par les terres, et tous deux donnant sur le lac.

 **STEED**

Tu en déduis quoi, Emma ?

 **EMMA**

Je ne sais pas encore mais c'est étrange. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu ça ailleurs. On trouve beaucoup de châteaux en Ecosse, des manoirs plus au moins anciens, mais jamais dans une telle configuration. Comme s'il y avait eu un lien mystérieux entre les deux.

 **STEED**

Ou une volonté du premier propriétaire de maintenir la population sous sa férule.

 **EMMA**

Possible aussi.

 _Ils font une pause et trouvent un banc pour s'asseoir._

 **STEED**

Maintenant que nous sommes seuls et sûrs de ne pas être écoutés, que penses-tu de tout ça ?

 **EMMA**

Il y a deux sortes de personnel dans le manoir. Hier soir, nous avons vraisemblablement rencontré les employés du cru. Et ce matin, la serveuse et la réceptionniste semblaient…

 **STEED**

…différentes, moins amènes que les gens d'ici.

 **EMMA**

Oui. Tu as remarqué combien tous sont souriants, y compris Connor ?

 **STEED**

Connor qui semblait bien désireux de nous parler.

 **EMMA**

Peut-être sait-il quelque chose mais ne peut en parler dans l'enceinte du manoir. J'ai noté qu'il y avait des micros et des caméras minuscules cachés dans les arbustes et les plantes aux abords.

 **STEED**

Et le directeur Crosby me parait être un suspect plausible. Laid, gras, imbu de sa personne, libidineux quand ses yeux se posent sur une belle femme comme toi, le regard vide, sans âme.

 **EMMA**

Il n'agit peut-être pas seul.

 **STEED**

Ce qui ne nous dit pas ce qu'ils font des couples ni comment ils les sélectionnent.

 **EMMA**

Tu es inquiet, n'est-ce pas ?

 **STEED**

Emma, Purdey et Gambit sont d'excellents agents. Au fil du temps, ils sont effectivement devenus un peu de ma famille. Je refuse l'idée qu'il puisse leur être arrivé le pire.

 **EMMA**

Je sais, John. Nous allons les retrouver, j'en suis sûre. Sains et saufs.

 _Il la prend dans ses bras et la serre fort contre lui._

 **STEED**

Tu me rends plus fort. Avec toi, je me sens capable de tout. Tu m'as aussi manqué pour ça. Travailler avec toi c'était toujours l'assurance de nous en sortir indemnes.

 **EMMA**

C'est vrai que nous formions une sacrée équipe.

 _Elle l'embrasse tendrement. Et ils repartent en direction de l'auberge. Emma reprend :_

 **EMMA**

As-tu vu des couples qui semblaient amoureux ?

 **STEED**

Aucun. Donc, ceux qui sont supposément partis se promener ce matin ne sont pas venus au village. Et il n'y a personne sur le lac en dehors du vieux pêcheur.

 **EMMA**

J'ai remarqué également 7 voitures sur le parking. Le même nombre qu'hier soir.

 **STEED**

Outre la nôtre, il y avait probablement celle de Crosby.

 **EMMA**

Il en reste 5, John.

 **STEED**

Aucun employé ne travaille à la fois de nuit et de jour.

 **EMMA**

Et je doute qu'ils soient tous logés sur place.

 **STEED**

Oui mais la serveuse nous a dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu les environs. Ce qui signifie qu'elle doit rester au manoir la plupart du temps.

 **EMMA**  
Sean m'a précisé que les 6 chambres étaient occupées par des couples de jeunes mariés hier soir. Il n'y a donc aucune chambre de libre pour héberger du personnel.

 **STEED**

À moins qu'il n'y ait des pièces dérobées. Des endroits que seuls quelques employés et Crosby connaissent.

 **EMMA**

Tu penses à quoi ?

 **STEED**

Je ne sais pas encore mais tout est envisageable à ce stade, non ? De plus, ce ne serait pas la première fois que nous rencontrons ce genre de situation.

 _Ils entrent à l'auberge peu avant 13h et sont accueillis par Susie._

 **STEED** , _cordial_

Bonjour madame ! Êtes-vous Susie ?

 **SUSIE** , _avenante_

La seule et unique de la région. Que puis-je pour vous ?

 **STEED**

John et Emma Steed. Nous venons déjeuner ici et retrouver votre cousin, Connor. C'est lui qui nous envoie.

 **SUSIE**

Vous êtes de jeunes mariés au manoir, c'est ça ?

 _Steed décide de dire la vérité à cette femme qui lui parait digne de confiance._

 **STEED**

Pas tout à fait. Nous sommes un couple, certes, mais aussi des agents du gouvernement. Des amis à moi ont disparu ici depuis deux jours et nous sommes venus voir ce qu'il se passait.

 _Susie se met à se trémousser de façon enthousiaste sous le regard amusé de ses clients._

 **SUSIE**

Merveilleux ! Absolument merveilleux ! Soyez les bienvenus ! Je suis soulagée que l'appel de Connor ait été entendu et pris au sérieux.

 **STEED**

C'est lui qui nous a contactés ?

 **SUSIE**

Oui. Tout le village est désormais au courant des choses étranges qui se passent au manoir depuis qu'il a été racheté par ce Crosby.

 **STEED**

Quand l'a-t-il racheté ?

 **SUSIE**

Oh…eh bien…je pense que ça doit faire pas loin de 3 mois maintenant.

 **STEED**

Vous le connaissez ?

 **SUSIE**

Monsieur, cet homme ne sort jamais de son manoir. Et les 4 autres personnes qui sont arrivées en même temps que lui n'en sortent jamais non plus.

 **EMMA**

Mais où logent-ils ?

 **SUSIE**

C'est la grande question, madame. Question à laquelle nous essayons tous de répondre.

 _Connor et Sean entrent à leur tour dans l'auberge. En voyant Steed et Emma, ils se dirigent vers eux aussitôt._

 **CONNOR**

Je vois que vous avez trouvé Susie.

 **STEED**

Merci Connor. D'avoir appelé les autorités.

 _Sean les regarde, ravi._

 **SEAN**

Alors j'avais raison, hein ? Vous êtes des agents vous aussi.

 **STEED**

On ne peut rien vous cacher, Sean.

Connor et Sean s'installent autour de la table à l'invitation gestuelle de Steed.

 **SEAN**

Vous connaissez Mr et Mme Gambit ?

 **STEED**

Ce sont mes amis. C'est moi qui les ai envoyés ici parce que je suis également leur supérieur.

 **SEAN** , _impressionné_

Et le gouvernement nous envoie un chef ?

 **STEED** , _souriant_

Disons plutôt que je suis venu avec Emma à ma propre initiative mais avec l'accord du Ministre. Je dois retrouver Purdey et Mike.

 **SEAN**

Sont-ils réellement mariés ?

 **STEED**

Pas plus que nous, Sean.

 **SEAN** , _vaguement gêné_

Oui mais vous…disons que vous semblez vraiment amoureux. Depuis longtemps. Alors qu'eux paraissaient se découvrir.

 **STEED** , _amusé_

À quoi avez-vous vu ça ?

 **SEAN**

Ils semblaient hésiter avant de s'embrasser ou de se tenir la main. Ce sont des choses qu'on voit rapidement.

 **STEED**

Vous êtes très observateur, jeune homme.

 _Susie tapote l'épaule du jeune homme._

 **SUSIE**

Ne lui dites pas ça, Monsieur Steed. Sean a toujours rêvé de devenir policier.

 **SEAN**

J'ai fait des études, vous savez. J'ai quelques diplômes qui me permettraient d'entrer dans la police.

 **STEED**

Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ?

 **SEAN**

Il me faudrait quitter le village. Je suis parti pendant mes études et tous les week-ends, je n'avais qu'une hâte, revenir ici. Parce que c'est chez moi et qu'il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où je me sente heureux.

 _Emma le regarde en souriant gentiment._

 **EMMA**

Vous savez très bien transmettre l'amour que vous avez pour cette région, croyez-moi. Mais n'avez-vous pas peur de regretter un jour de n'avoir pas choisi un métier qui vous plaisait plus que celui que vous faites ?

 **SEAN**

Mais j'adore mon métier actuel, madame. C'est seulement le nouveau propriétaire et ses amis que je ne supporte pas. Crosby est effrayant mais le chef cuisinier est encore pire.

 **STEED**

Susie, pouvez-vous nous apporter une bonne bouteille de votre meilleur whisky, s'il vous plait ?

 **SUSIE**

Avec grand plaisir, monsieur Steed.

 **STEED**

Je vous en prie, appelez-moi John.

 _Elle s'éloigne et Steed reprend._

 **STEED**

Connor, Sean, vous n'irez pas travailler cet après-midi. Emma et moi allons avoir besoin de vous. Nous nous portons garants de votre sécurité. N'est-ce pas, mon cœur ?

 **EMMA**

Absolument.

 **SEAN**

Mais…les autres vont comprendre que nous les soupçonnons, n'est-ce pas ?

 **STEED**

C'est ce que nous voulons, Sean. Connor, vous êtes d'accord ?

 **CONNOR**

Et comment que je le suis ! Enfin un peu d'action ! Il est temps d'en finir avec cette histoire de fous et de retrouver tous les couples qui ont disparu.

 **STEED**

Selon vous, il leur est arrivé quoi ?

 _Susie réapparait avec la bouteille. Elle sert un verre à chaque convive et répond à Steed._

 **SUSIE**

Une légende parle d'un souterrain qui, autrefois, reliait les deux manoirs. Vous devriez aller voir le vieux Hampsthead. Il a les registres cadastraux et pense que Crosby a découvert le souterrain.

 **STEED**

Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?

 _Connor se gratte la tête pendant que Sean réfléchit_.

 **CONNOR**

Si c'est le cas, et si ce souterrain existe réellement, il y a de fortes chances que vos amis et les autres couples soient enfermés à l'intérieur.

 _Emma se tourne vers Steed._

 **EMMA**

S'ils sont tous à l'intérieur d'un souterrain, ils devraient pouvoir être en mesure d'en ressortir. John, Gambit et Purdey sont tes meilleurs agents. Tu crois qu'ils seraient incapables de se sortir de là ?

 **STEED**

Vivants, sûrement pas.

 **SEAN**

J'ai entendu dire que ce souterrain était également un labyrinthe. Que ceux qui y entraient devaient trouver la sortie par eux-mêmes afin de prouver leur allégeance au Baron de Tay.

 _Susie prend place avec eux._

 **SUSIE**

La légende raconte aussi qu'il y avait des animaux mortels dans le labyrinthe.

 **CONNOR**

Rien n'a jamais été prouvé et même si c'était comme ça avant, cela fait plus de 450 ans que les manoirs n'appartiennent plus à aucun membre de la famille du Baron.

 **EMMA**

Qui possède le second ?

 **CONNOR**

Aux dernières nouvelles, un consortium Anglais.

 **EMMA**

Vous savez qui en est à la tête ?

 **CONNOR**

Alors ça, ma p'tite dame, aucune idée !

 **STEED**

Emma, tu te renseignes ?

 **EMMA**

C'est comme si c'était fait. Susie, je peux emprunter votre téléphone ?

 **SUSIE**

Évidemment, madame.

 **EMMA**

Emma.

 _Pendant qu'Emma va téléphoner, Susie se rend en cuisine et les hommes continuent à discuter_.

 **STEED**

Sur l'aide de qui pouvons-nous compter ?

 **CONNOR**

Tout le village, John.

 **STEED**

Bien. Alors voici ce que nous allons faire. Connor, après déjeuner, vous m'emmenez voir Hampsthead. Sean, vous regroupez toutes les personnes qui connaissent les moindres recoins du village et vous leur expliquez la situation. Nous agirons demain, dès que Crosby nous aura reçus.

 **SEAN** , _soudain inquiet_

Vous voulez attendre d'être reçus par lui ? Mais, monsieur Steed, c'est toujours après que les couples sont passés dans son bureau qu'ils disparaissent.

 **STEED**

À la différence que nous aurons le plan du souterrain – s'il existe réellement -, des émetteurs et vous des récepteurs. Je vous expliquerai leur fonctionnement plus tard. Nous devons savoir comment il procède et pourquoi.

 **SEAN**

Ouais ben…méfiez-vous de Brad, le cuisinier. Ce type manie le couteau avec sadisme. Je l'ai vu dépecer une carcasse en hurlant des mots d'insultes qu'on utilise en général pour les filles de petite vertu.

 **CONNOR** , _riant fort_

Le Brad a un grain s'il traite de putain une carcasse de mouton.

 **SEAN**

Ris pas, Connor. Si ça se trouve, ce n'était pas une carcasse de mouton.

 _La remarque jette aussitôt comme un froid. Et Sean en rajoute_.

 **SEAN**

Avec toutes ces femmes qui ont disparu, j'ai pensé que peut-être Brad les avait découpées et qu'on les avait servies pour dîner.

 **CONNOR**

Ton imagination est trop fertile, Sean.

 **STEED**

Ne croyez pas ça, Connor. J'ai déjà vu des choses encore plus horribles.

 _Emma revient et reprend sa place près de Steed._

 **STEED**

Alors, tu as les renseignements ?

 **EMMA**

Tu ne devineras jamais.

 **STEED**

Crosby fait partie de ce consortium.

 **EMMA**

Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça, tu sais ?

 **STEED** , _l'air innocent_

Cela me semblait logique.

 **EMMA**

Donc le consortium comprend trois sociétés. Chacune dirigée par Alan Crosby, Brad Hopkins et Amanda Taylor.

 **STEED**

Le directeur, le chef cuisinier et la réceptionniste.

 **EMMA**

Le manoir du Loch appartient à Crosby et l'autre à Hopkins. Taylor, quant à elle, possède une chapelle à Perth qui est semble-t-il fermée au public.

 **STEED**

Elle lui sert à quoi en ce cas ?

 **EMMA**

Le ministère l'ignore.

 _Les deux autres écoutent religieusement les informations glanées par Emma, buvant ses paroles comme du petit lait. Puis Connor réagit._

 **CONNOR**

S'ils ont acheté les deux manoirs c'est que le souterrain existe. N'est-ce pas, John ?

 **STEED**

Je le crains en effet, Connor. Et si le souterrain existe, il est possible que tout le reste soit vrai aussi.

 _Susie revient avec leur repas._

 **SUSIE**

Fish and ships, ça vous convient ?

 _Tout le monde opine du chef. Puis ils déjeunent tout en discutant du souterrain. Après manger, Connor, Steed et Emma vont chez Hampsthead._

 ** _TBC..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_Le « vieux » monsieur en question (62 ou 63 ans à peine) leur ouvre, méfiant de prime abord, sans doute peu habitué à recevoir la visite d'étrangers. Mais il aperçoit Connor et consent à les faire entrer._

 **STEED**

Monsieur Hampsthead, je suis John Steed et voici ma compagne, Emma. Nous sommes agents du gouvernement.

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

D'accord et que me voulez-vous ?

 _Connor intervient._

 **CONNOR**

Nous venons consulter le cadastre, Paul.

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Pour quoi faire ? Vous voulez acheter une maison ou un terrain dans le coin ?

 **STEED**

Non, nous sommes à la recherche des couples qui ont disparu au manoir. Un couple fait partie de nos amis, deux agents sous mes ordres.

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Vous êtes officier, monsieur…Steed ?

 **STEED**

Major, oui.

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

C'est un grade bien haut, ça.

 **STEED**

Vous étiez dans quelle arme ?

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

J'ai servi pendant la guerre et ai débarqué sur Sword Beach avec les commandos, monsieur.

 **STEED**

C'est vous qui étiez chargé de préparer le terrain pour le grand débarquement ?

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Ces idiots se sont posés trop loin ! Enfin, j'ai eu de la chance de m'en être sorti vivant.

 **STEED**

Vous étiez à Bénouville ?

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Affirmatif.

 **STEED**

Emma, nous avons un véritable héros de la guerre face à nous.

 **EMMA**

J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans une réunion d'anciens combattants. Mais je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Hampsthead.

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Votre femme est charmante, monsieur Steed.

 **STEED**

Je n'arrête pas de le lui dire.

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Et donc, si j'ai bien compris le but de votre visite, vous voulez voir les plans de la ville et plus particulièrement ceux où il pourrait être fait mention du souterrain.

 **STEED**

C'est tout à fait ça.

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Cette affaire de couples disparus, c'est pas bon, ça. Pas bon.

 _Il les fait asseoir dans son salon et part chercher les plans. Quand il revient les bras encombrés, Steed se lève pour l'aider._

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

On vous a raconté l'histoire du souterrain et le labyrinthe qu'il abrite ?

 **STEED**

Oui. Ainsi que les petits détails croustillants qui entourent cette histoire.

 _Les yeux d'Hampsthead se plissent d'humour._

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Il ne faut pas tout croire non plus. Cependant, je suis convaincu depuis longtemps que ce souterrain existe. Là, je vous montre.

 _Il déplie un plan. Steed et Emma se penchent dessus et suivent le mouvement du doigt qui indique un tracé presqu'effacé par le temps._

 **STEED**

De quand date ce plan ?

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Il appartenait à mon grand-père, ancien maire du village. Donc je dirais qu'il a été fait au milieu du siècle dernier, vers 1850, environ.

 **STEED**

On voit en effet les traces d'une ancienne construction en dur.

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Le problème c'est que, depuis plus de 20 ans, des tas de gens sont venus ici pour trouver une entrée ou quelque issue sans jamais réussir. Nous-mêmes, au village, avons cherché. En vain.

 **STEED**

Mais aviez-vous les clés pour entrer dans les manoirs ?

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Hélas non.

 **CONNOR**

À quoi pensez-vous, John ?

 **STEED**

Parmi vos collègues du manoir, certains ont-ils déjà pu pénétrer dans le bureau de Crosby ?

 **CONNOR**

Il faudrait demander ça à Patrick, le bagagiste, parce qu'il discute avec tout le monde. Ce que je peux déjà vous dire c'est qu'aucun employé local n'a pu voir ce bureau depuis l'arrivée de Crosby.

 **EMMA**

Combien de personnes travaillent au manoir ?

 **CONNOR**

19, je crois. 3 réceptionnistes ; 2 femmes de ménage ; 2 femmes de chambres ; 4 serveurs et 2 serveuses ; 4 cuisiniers ; 1 agent d'entretien et 1 jardinier.

 **EMMA**

Et qui sont ceux et celles qui sont venus avec Crosby ?

 **CONNOR**

Brad, le chef cuisinier, Amanda à la réception, Michael à l'entretien et Lucy au service.

 **EMMA**

Vous vous porteriez garant des autres employés, ceux qui sont d'ici ?

 **CONNOR** , _fièrement_

Mieux que ça, madame ! Si vous aviez le moindre souci, je puis vous assurer qu'ils vous aideraient tous volontiers. Patrick le premier.

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Que comptez-vous faire, vous tous ? Monsieur et Madame Steed, vous êtes sûrement des agents entraînés mais les gens de ce village sont paisibles. Certains n'ont même jamais vu d'arme !

 **STEED**

Et il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils en voient une. Leur seule collaboration sera de nous aider à sortir du souterrain.

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Vous allez jouer au petit poucet, peut-être ?

 _Steed sourit et se repenche sur le plan pour l'étudier avec plus d'attention._

 **STEED**

Monsieur Hampsthead, ces petites marques ici et là sont supposées être quoi, selon vous ?

 _Il lui montre de quoi il parle._

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Probablement des bouches d'aération.

 **STEED**

Ou de fausses portes de sortie, non ? Si j'en crois la légende, le baron Tay y envoyait les gens qui devaient prouver leur allégeance en trouvant l'issue du labyrinthe. Il ne serait ainsi pas étonnant de trouver des pièges un peu partout.

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

C'est possible, oui.

 _Steed se tourne vers Connor._

 **STEED**

Connor, vous rejoignez Sean pour réunir tout le monde à l'auberge à 18h ce soir. Vous pensez que c'est faisable ?

 **CONNOR**

Bien sûr, John ! Sans problème. Quel est votre plan ?

 **STEED**

Il faudrait que les volontaires du village creusent pendant la nuit au niveau des endroits que je viens de montrer à monsieur Hampsthead. Uniquement à la main, pas de machine.

 **CONNOR**

C'est un boulot physique, ça ! Je vais demander aux plus costauds des hommes de s'en occuper.

 **STEED**

Nous vous retrouvons chez Susie pour expliquer à tous ces gens ce qu'ils devront faire. Entre temps, Emma et moi allons retourner au manoir pour essayer de trouver les clés du second manoir, celui qui appartient à Hopkins.

 **CONNOR**

Comment allez-vous faire ? Ce type est dingo et dangereux.

 **EMMA,** _désinvolte_

Ce sera parfait pour moi ! J'ai justement besoin de faire un peu de sport.

 _Devant les yeux ébahis de Connor et Hampsthead, Steed sourit en allant planter un baiser sonore sur les lèvres d'Emma._

 **STEED** , _s'adressant aux deux hommes_

Ne vous en faites pas pour elle, messieurs. Emma possède je ne sais combien de ceintures noires dernier dan dans plusieurs arts martiaux. Aucun cuisinier armé ne saurait faire le poids face à elle.

 _Puis, se tournant vers Emma, il rajoute :_

 **STEED**

Tu feras tout de même attention à toi car cela m'ennuierait beaucoup qu'on te serve au dîner de ce soir.

 **EMMA** , _amusée_

Crosby pourrait me dévorer autrement que des yeux, tu crois ?

 **STEED**

Je crois surtout qu'il te sauterait sur le grill avant qu'Hopkins ne te découpe.

 **EMMA** , _riant_

Au menu de ce soir, le chef Hopkins proposera sa fameuse recette d'Emma sautée au gras de porc, marinée au champagne et accompagnée de beignets d'aubergine.

 **STEED,** _riant aussi_

Les gourmets apprécieront, à n'en pas douter.

 _Les deux autres les regardent comme s'ils étaient fous._

 **HAMPSTHEAD,** _effaré_

Comment pouvez-vous plaisanter en imaginant de pareilles horreurs ?

 **CONNOR** , _tout aussi stupéfait_

Madame Emma, ce Brad n'a peut-être pas la lumière à tous les étages mais vous devriez vraiment vous en méfier. Ce que Sean nous en a dit à midi n'est qu'une partie de ce que j'ai pu entendre.

 **EMMA**

J'étais au téléphone et n'ai pas entendu ce que Sean disait.

 **STEED**

Rien de plus que ce que nous avons déjà connu ensemble, toi et moi. Le chef cuistot semble apprécier de dépecer des carcasses.

 **EMMA**

Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

 _Sentant qu'argumenter serait vain, Connor et Hampsthead abandonnent le débat._

 **STEED** , _sérieux de nouveau_

Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, il y aurait une photocopieuse dans le coin ?

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Une quoi ?

 **CONNOR**

Je crois qu'il y en a une à la Mairie, John.

 **STEED**

Et vous pensez qu'on peut y avoir accès ?

 **CONNOR**

Vous, je ne sais pas, mais Sean oui. Le Maire est son père.

 **STEED**

Alors trouvez Sean et portez-lui le plan du souterrain. Il faudrait en faire 10 photocopies afin de les distribuer ce soir aux gens qui creuseront. Et d'en garder une pour nous.

 **CONNOR**

Vous ne voulez pas que je vienne avec vous au manoir ?

 **STEED**

Je ne veux pas que Crosby et ses acolytes pensent que vous et nous sommes liés. Pour l'instant, le fait de savoir que ni vous ni Sean n'êtes au travail cet après-midi va les pousser à s'interroger. Et c'est souvent quand les gens s'interrogent qu'ils commettent des erreurs. Erreurs dont Emma et moi pourront alors pleinement profiter.

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Vous êtes fûté, Steed.

 **EMMA** , _regardant Steed amoureusement_

Son intelligence fait de lui le meilleur agent depuis plus de 15 ans.

 **HAMPSTHEAD,** _se grattant la tête_

J'ai omis de vous dire que, pendant la guerre, j'étais artificier et que j'ai appris comment faire sauter du C4 sans bruit.

 **STEED** , _intéressé_

Dommage que nous n'ayons pas emmené d'explosifs avec nous.

 **HAMPSTHEAD,** _avec un clin d'oeil_

Il doit bien m'en rester suffisamment à la cave. Je crois que ça pourrait nous être utile, n'est-ce pas ?

 **STEED**

Très certainement, oui. Mais pourrez-vous le faire sauter aux endroits précis ?

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

La terre, par ici, est assez meuble pour y introduire les explosifs. Je vais me débrouiller.

 **STEED,** _réfléchissant_

Si les détonations ne s'entendent pas de l'extérieur, pourrons-nous les entendre dans le souterrain ?

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

M'est avis que oui.

 **STEED**

Grâce à vous, à votre plan et vos explosifs, nous devrions nous en sortir. Merci infiniment, monsieur Hampsthead.

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Vous me remercierez quand vous aurez mis ces vermines hors d'état de nuire et que nous pourrons tous trinquer avec les couples qui ont disparu depuis des semaines.

 **CONNOR**

Paul, je doute que les premiers couples soient encore vivants, tu sais. En admettant qu'ils n'aient pas été tués avant d'être mis dans le souterrain, cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'ils y sont, sans nourriture et sans eau.

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Un peu d'optimisme, que diable ! 6 couples sont là-dedans et je compte bien tous les retrouver en vie.

 **EMMA**

Monsieur Hampsthead, Connor a raison. On peut tenir deux mois sans manger mais jamais sans boire. Or s'il n'y a aucune infiltration d'eau, ils n'auront pas pu se désaltérer. Nos chances de retrouver vivants ceux qui ont disparu depuis plus d'un mois sont infimes. Sans oublier que même s'ils ont pu survivre, leurs cerveaux auront été très endommagés, et ce de façon irréversible. Donc, oui, nous pouvons retrouver tout le monde mais certains seront déjà à l'état végétatif.

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Lors d'une réunion d'anciens combattants, j'ai connu un gars qui avait été prisonnier des Allemands. Ils l'avaient torturé, le laissant plusieurs fois pour mort. Quand il fut retrouvé, à la fin de la guerre, les médecins étaient pessimistes sur ses chances de survie. Et après des mois d'hôpital, il en est sorti sur ses jambes et avec toutes ses facultés mentales. Vous savez pourquoi ? Pour l'amour d'une femme et parce qu'il lui avait promis de l'épouser après la guerre. Il tint sa promesse en l'épousant en 1947. Il m'a raconté que penser à elle l'avait maintenu en vie. Alors moi je dis que si ces jeunes mariés s'aiment, ils peuvent s'en sortir. On ne sait jamais de quoi on est capable par amour.

 **STEED**

L'amour décuple nos forces, c'est vrai, Paul. Je peux vous appeler Paul, n'est-ce pas ?

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Naturellement, John.

 **STEED**

Bien. Vous savez tous les deux ce que vous avez à faire cet après-midi ?

 **CONNOR**

Je rejoins Sean et nous faisons des photocopies. Puis nous regroupons le village à l'auberge pour 18h.

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Je sors le plastic de la cave, prépare les minuteurs et vais tout installer discrètement aux endroits les plus judicieux. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

 **STEED**

J'ai toute confiance en vous. En vous deux. Emma et moi retournons maintenant au manoir. À ce soir, 18h.

 _Ils se saluent et quittent le domicile d'Hampsthead._

 **EMMA**

Tu t'attendais à trouver autant de soutien en venant ici ?

 **STEED**

Certainement pas. Ces gens sont formidables. Sans eux, notre tâche aurait été un peu plus compliquée parce que cette histoire de labyrinthe dans un souterrain ne me dit rien qui vaille.

 **EMMA**

N'oublie pas ce qu'a dit Paul : l'amour est notre meilleur allié.

 **STEED**

Je le sais depuis que je te connais, Emma.

 _Ils s'arrêtent pour s'embrasser et repartent, main dans la main._

 **EMMA**

Comment allons-nous faire pour récupérer les clés d'Hopkins ? Une idée ?

 **STEED**

Il faudrait une diversion pour le pousser à sortir des cuisines.

 **EMMA**

Sean nous a bien dit qu'on pouvait commander un room service à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, non ?

 **STEED**

Faire l'amour à deux reprises et ensuite marcher plusieurs kilomètres, c'est vrai que ça donne faim !

 **EMMA**

Je me disais que nous pourrions demander une collation en arrivant, prétextant de n'avoir pas déjeuné ce midi.

 **STEED**

D'accord. Et ?

 **EMMA**

Nous descendrons à la réception, jouant les clients extasiés devant la qualité de la nourriture, et nous demanderons à rencontrer le chef pour le congratuler.

 **STEED**

Puis tu prétexteras une envie urgente, demanderas les toilettes et te rendras en cuisine tandis que je tiendrai la jambe à Hopkins.

 **EMMA,** _pensive_

L'idéal serait que nous puissions réunir les 4 indélicats personnages en même temps.

 **STEED**

Alors j'ai une autre idée. Mais on garde la tienne en plan B.

 **EMMA**

Développe, s'il te plait.

 **STEED**

Diversion, ma chérie.

 **EMMA**

Avec de la casse ?

 **STEED,** _espiègle_

Surprise, surprise.

 **EMMA** , _boudeuse_

Allez, dis-moi…

 _Il est hilare alors elle lui murmure à l'oreille_ :

 **EMMA**

Si tu me dis tout maintenant, en arrivant, je prendrai soin de toi et te détendrai complètement.

 **STEED** , _tenté mais toujours amusé_

C'est du chantage, ça.

 **EMMA**

Faut bien que j'use de mes armes pour te faire céder.

 **STEED**

Tu ne préfères pas avoir la surprise ? Avant, tu adorais ça.

 **EMMA**

Tu ne préfères pas agir en étant parfaitement détendu ? Avant, tu aurais rêvé de ça.

 **STEED**

Il y a finalement de la perversité en toi.

 **EMMA**

Tu en doutais encore ?

 _Ils éclatent de rire. Et c'est toujours en riant qu'ils parviennent au manoir._

 ** _TBC..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Ils saluent gaiement la jeune réceptionniste qui se fait passer un soufflon par Amanda. Laquelle s'arrête en les voyant arriver._

 **STEED**

Bonjour Mesdames. Pourrions-nous commander un room service pour la chambre 12 ? Ma femme et moi sommes allés nous promener et nous avons oublié de déjeuner.

 **AMANDA** , _mielleuse_

Mais bien sûr, monsieur. Je vais demander à Brad, notre chef, de vous préparer quelque chose et Lucy vous le montera. Que désirez-vous ?

 **EMMA**

Nous laissons le chef en décider. Nous ne sommes pas difficiles mais affamés.

 _Steed observe la jeune réceptionniste qui semble vouloir classer des dossiers sans trop savoir qu'en faire. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 20 ans._

 **STEED** , _à Amanda de nouveau_

Dans combien temps pouvons-nous espérer déjeuner ?

 _Amanda appelle les cuisines._

 **AMANDA**

Brad, tu peux concocter un menu surprise pour la chambre 12 ? [...] Ils n'ont pas de préférence. […] 20 minutes ? […] Attends, je leur demande.

 **AMANDA** , _à Steed et Emma_

Désirez-vous du vin pour accompagner le repas ?

 **STEED**

Certainement. Et là encore, ce sera à la discrétion du chef selon ce qu'il aura préparé pour nous.

 **AMANDA** _, au téléphone_

Oui, ils prendront le vin que tu leur choisiras. […] Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Un couple délicieux. […] _(Elle rit)_ […] Lucy est toujours de service, n'est-ce pas ? […] Oui, tu as raison, c'est bien ainsi. Merci Brad.

 _Elle raccroche. Puis elle s'adresse de nouveau à Steed et Emma._

 **AMANDA**

Désirez-vous autre chose ?

 **EMMA**

Auriez-vous des antalgiques ? J'ai totalement oublié d'en prendre alors que je suis sujette aux migraines à répétition.

 **AMANDA** , _apparemment concernée_

Je connais ça.

 **EMMA** , _prétendument surprise_

Vraiment ? Vous en souffrez aussi ?

 **AMANDA** , _levant les yeux au ciel_

C'est la croix que je dois sans doute porter. Car en dépit des mes prières, je souffre chaque jour de ces maux de tête qui empoisonnent ma vie…et me rendent peu aimable.

 **EMMA** , _faussement compatissante_

Êtes-vous mariée ?

 **AMANDA** , _surprise_

Je n'en ai pas le temps, Madame !

 **EMMA**

Alors vos prières ont été partiellement entendues. Car que vous ayez la migraine ou non, votre mari demande à ce que vous remplissiez avec entrain votre devoir conjugal. Et quand un marteau-piqueur vous tambourine dans le crâne, croyez-moi, il est très difficile de prendre le moindre plaisir à l'acte sexuel. Mon premier mari ne s'en souciait jamais.

 **AMANDA** , _intéressée_

Vous paraissez encore bien jeune pour avoir déjà eu deux maris.

 **EMMA**

Le premier fut une erreur de jeunesse et le second un choix pertinent. Car lui me comprend et me respecte. C'est pour lui que j'ai toujours des comprimés avec moi. Sauf aujourd'hui !

 _Amanda s'éloigne un instant pour revenir avec des cachets qu'elle tend à Emma._

 **AMANDA**

De l'aspirine. Car ici, vous savez, il vaut mieux en avoir de grosses quantités en stock.

 **EMMA**

Nous n'avons effectivement vu aucune officine digne de ce nom en nous promenant dans le village.

 **AMANDA**

Je fais venir les médicaments de Londres, Madame. Cela nous coûte cher mais que ce soit pour moi ou pour les clients, on ne doit jamais lésiner sur les coûts pour préserver la santé. N'est-ce pas ?

 **EMMA** , _l'air désolé_

Je suis d'accord. Toutefois, étant allergique à l'aspirine, je ne peux prendre vos comprimés. Je me soigne avec du paracétamol qui s'avère plus efficace et surtout moins dangereux pour moi.

 **AMANDA** , _dépitée_

Je suis navrée, Madame. C'est tout ce que je peux vous fournir.

 **EMMA** , _se tournant vers STEED_

Tu vas devoir supporter mes sautes d'humeur et…tout le reste. Désolée, chéri.

 **STEED**

Quand on épouse une tête de linotte, on doit s'accommoder des aléas. Il nous reste du champagne cependant…Tu crois qu'il pourrait t'aider ?

 **EMMA** _, enthousiaste_

C'est le meilleur remède qui soit. Les bulles que ce vin rejette ont des vertus curatives sur mes migraines. Plus j'en bois et moins j'ai mal.

 **AMANDA** , _perdue_

Madame Steed, le champagne vous guérit-il vraiment de vos migraines ?

 **EMMA**

Vous savez ce qu'on dit ? Il faut combattre le mal par le mal parce que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort. J'ai constaté qu'après deux bouteilles de bon champagne, je n'avais plus mal à la tête. Ou je ne m'en souciais plus. L'ivresse du corps rend la douleur supportable, voire obsolète.

 **AMANDA** , _perturbée_

Alors pour combattre la migraine il faut devenir alcoolique ?

 **EMMA** , _riant_

Un mal pour un mal…

 _Enlaçant Steed, elle enfonce le clou devant une Amanda médusée._

 **EMMA**

Et sans devenir alcoolique pour autant, je profite pleinement des ardeurs de mon époux.

 **AMANDA,** _de plus en plus perplexe_

Dois-je vous faire monter une autre bouteille de champagne en ce cas ?

 **EMMA**

Les tanins du vin devraient faire l'affaire. Tout est question de tanins, mademoiselle.

 **AMANDA** , _reprenant des couleurs_

Les tanins, bien sûr.

 **EMMA** , _joueuse_

Mais sans sulfite.

 **AMANDA**

Cela va de soi.

 **STEED**

Ma femme vient d'abuser de votre temps. Excusez-la. Dès qu'elle peut discourir sur la chimie des corps et leur interaction avec ce qui les entoure, elle oublie sa migraine et devient si passionnée qu'elle en saoule les autres.

 **EMMA** , _donnant un coup de coude à Steed_

Tu vas payer cher cette dernière remarque, mon amour.

 **STEED** , _riant_

Ne vous mariez jamais, mademoiselle. Car tout devient sujet à négociations.

 **AMANDA**

Je m'en souviendrai, monsieur.

 _Puis, fiers d'eux, Emma et Steed regagnent leur chambre._

 _Là, ils s'enlacent et chuchotent._

 **STEED**

Bien joué.

 **EMMA,** _le visage dans le cou de Steed_

Je joue avec mes armes, John.

 **STEED**

Pas de gros câlin ?

 **EMMA** , _embrassant son cou_

Plus tard. Parce que j'ai deviné ce que tu voulais faire.

 **STEED** , _essayant de garder son sérieux_

Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

 **EMMA**

Nous avons 10 minutes.

 **STEED** _, à peine audible_

Eux aussi.

 **EMMA**

Qu'as-tu en tête ?

 **STEED** , _souriant_

Le grand jeu. Défais mon pantalon.

 _Elle obtempère. Puis il se déplace vers le lit et l'entraîne avec lui. Et, dans un mouvement de jambes, ils heurtent une lampe qui vole dans les airs._

 **EMMA**

Oups.

 **STEED**

Continue, Emma.

 _Une fois sur le lit, elle le chevauche sauvagement. Tant et si bien qu'à grands renforts de mouvements sauvages et de violents chevauchements, le lit finit par émettre des couinements de plainte. Jusqu'à ployer sous eux._

 **EMMA** , _riant aux éclats_

Nous venons encore de casser un lit, John.

 **STEED**

Et de casser l'ambiance aussi.

 _Il se redresse._

 **STEED**

Champagne ?

 _Elle se lève, à moitié dévêtue, et prend la bouteille de la veille. Elle la regarde avec attention puis reporte son regard sur Steed qui a fini d'ôter son pantalon._

 **EMMA**

Es-tu sûr de vouloir finir ce breuvage dépourvu de bulles et probablement de saveur ?

 **STEED**

Pense aux tanins, ma chérie. Et à leurs bienfaits.

 **EMMA**

Je vais attendre le vin, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

 **STEED** , _regardant les dégâts_

Je crains qu'ils nous demandent de changer de chambre.

 **EMMA**

Re oups !

 _On toque à leur porte. Emma va ouvrir après avoir réajusté ses vêtements pendant que Steed remet son pantalon (gardant une main dans sa poche). La serveuse, Lucy, entre avec un chariot rempli de victuailles sous cloche._

 **LUCY,** _solennelle_

Votre room service avec les compliments du chef, monsieur et madame Steed.

 _Puis elle jette un œil à l'état de la chambre. Son rictus glacial est à peine perceptible._

 **EMMA**

Pourriez-vous demander à ce qu'on nous répare le lit au plus vite ?

 **LUCY** , _froidement mais poliment_

Je vais voir ce que nous pouvons faire, madame.

 **STEED**

Auriez-vous des soucis, mademoiselle ?

 **LUCY** , _étonnée_

Pourquoi cette question ?

 **STEED**

Parce que, petit un, vous n'êtes guère aimable pour une personne qui fait ce métier dont l'amabilité est l'une des règles de base. Et petit deux, vous avez l'air de ne pas savoir sourire. Vous êtes d'une froideur excessive, d'où ma question.

 **LUCY** , _outrée_

Je ne vous permets pas, monsieur ! Je suis payée pour faire un travail et je l'exécute. Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait de mon service, libre à vous d'en référer à ma direction.

 **EMMA**

Nous y comptons bien. Et pour le pourboire… il est à la discrétion des clients satisfaits. Apprenez à sourire et vous aurez peut-être quelques pennys.

 _Steed s'approche du chariot, ouvre une cloche et glisse très discrètement quelque chose à l'intérieur._ _Lucy s'en va, offusquée et passablement en colère._

 **STEED** _, se retenant de ne pas rire_

Voyons un peu ce que nous avons…

 _Il ôte les couvercles, regarde et sent chaque plat._

 **EMMA** , contre lui

Alors, le verdict ?

 **STEED**

Cela m'a l'air succulent.

 _Il sert le vin, ils le goûtent tous deux, puis dans un sourire, en boivent une gorgée. Et ils se mettent à table._

 **EMMA** , _ravie_

Du stovie ! Je n'en ai pas mangé depuis des années.

 **STEED**

Et à vue de nez, celui-ci est à base de bœuf.

 _Il fait le service et ils commencent à manger. Quand soudain…_

 **EMMA** , _s'écriant_

Arrête de manger ça, John ! Il y a des cailloux dans ce stovie !

 **STEED**

Des cailloux ? Emma, tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

 **EMMA** , _recrachant ce qu'elle vient d'avaler et le montrant à Steed_

Et ça, c'est quoi selon toi ? Du gros sel ?

 **STEED** , _regardant de plus près_

Mais c'est que tu as raison ! Ceci est parfaitement inadmissible !

 _Ils prennent le chariot avec tout son contenu et descendent, furieux, à la réception où Amanda est désormais seule._

 **STEED**

J'ignorais que le stovie était à base de graviers, mademoiselle ! Nous voulons voir votre chef et monsieur Crosby aussi, immédiatement. Cet établissement n'est pas du tout à la hauteur de sa prétention.

 **EMMA** , _en rajoutant_

J'ai bien failli me casser une dent !

 **AMANDA** , _manifestement perdue_

Je ne comprends pas.

 **STEED**

Vous ne comprenez pas que le room service qu'on nous a si peu aimablement servi soit rempli de gravillons ? Que votre serveuse aurait plus sa place comme fonctionnaire des impôts que dans un restaurant ? Et que votre mobilier ne soit pas solide ? En tant que clients payant cher, nous exigeons réparation.

 **AMANDA** , _dépitée_

J'appelle le directeur, monsieur.

 _Et de fait, elle prend le téléphone._

 **AMANDA**

Excusez-moi de vous déranger, monsieur Crosby. Il y a plusieurs incidents qui viennent de se produire avec monsieur et madame Steed. […] Oui, monsieur. Ils désirent vous voir. […] Très bien, monsieur. Je le leur dis.

 _Elle raccroche._

 **AMANDA**

Monsieur Crosby sera là dans 5 minutes.

 **STEED**

Et votre supposé chef ?

 _Amanda reprend son téléphone et appelle en cuisines._

 **AMANDA**

Brad, la chambre 12 a trouvé du gravier dans le stovie. Tu as une explication ? […] Très bien. On t'attend dans le hall. Et dis à Lucy de venir aussi. […]

 _Elle se tourne vers Steed._

 **AMANDA**

Le chef et la serveuse nous rejoignent ici également.

 **EMMA**

Et pendant que vous y êtes, demandez à quelqu'un d'aller réparer notre lit !

 **AMANDA** , _de plus en plus perplexe_

Que s'est-il passé avec votre lit ?

 **EMMA**

Un des pieds n'a pas supporté notre poids. Et pourtant, ainsi que vous pouvez le constater, ni mon mari ni moi ne pesons très lourd.

 _Amanda, l'air totalement dépassée par les événements, reprend son téléphone pendant que Steed et Emma s'éloignent pour s'asseoir dans le hall._

 **AMANDA** , _tout bas au téléphone_

Michael, nos clients de la chambre 12 ont fait un peu de casse dans leur chambre. Tu peux y aller voir et remettre le micro de la lampe ? […] Crosby les soupçonne de nous cacher quelque chose. Passe à la chambre, constate et viens nous retrouver à l'accueil. […] Oui, avec les clients. […] Bien.

 _Après sa communication, elle rejoint Emma et Steed._

 **AMANDA**

J'ai envoyé notre agent d'entretien voir ce qu'il peut faire pour votre lit. Il va nous rejoindre ici ensuite. En attendant, puis-je vous faire porter quelque chose ?

 **STEED** _, ironique_

Il doit bien vous rester des cailloux en cuisine.

 **AMANDA**

Monsieur Steed, je comprends que vous soyez mécontents, tous les deux, mais croyez bien que ces incidents malencontreux sont purement fortuits.

 **EMMA**

Votre établissement est une honte, mademoiselle. Il n'y a rien de fortuit là-dedans.

 **AMANDA**

Je puis vous assurer que c'est la première fois que des choses pareilles se produisent.

 _Crosby est le premier à les rejoindre. Il tend sa main moite et molle à Emma, qui la saisit avec peu d'entrain, puis à Steed qui la prend également à contre-cœur._

 **CROSBY** , _soucieux_

Monsieur Steed, Madame, que se passe-t-il ? Amanda m'a dit que vous aviez rencontré quelques difficultés ?

 **STEED** , _très mécontent_

Quelques difficultés ? Tout d'abord le lit qui s'effondre puis la serveuse désagréable au possible qui nous ramène un plat rempli de graviers. Et tout ça en moins d'un quart d'heure. Vous appelez ça des difficultés, vous ? Chez moi, on appelle ça des motifs de plainte, monsieur Crosby.

 **CROSBY** , _tâchant de rester calme_

Le chef va venir nous expliquer comment des gravillons ont pu atterrir dans votre plat. Quant à la serveuse, considérez qu'elle est dès maintenant réaffectée au ménage. Le lit, en revanche, je ne comprends pas.

 _Il se tourne vers Amanda._

 **CROSBY**

Vous avez demandé à Michael d'aller vérifier, Amanda ?

 **AMANDA**

Il est actuellement en train de s'en occuper, monsieur.

 **CROSBY** , _l'air sévère_

Je veux voir toute l'équipe ici au complet dans moins de 10 minutes.

 **AMANDA**

Ils sont déjà tous prévenus.

 **STEED**

Bien, vous allez faire des remontrances publiques devant nous, flattant notre orgueil de clients offensés et après, monsieur Crosby ? Il se passera quoi après ?

 **CROSBY** , _souriant_

Il va de soi, monsieur Steed, que votre séjour ici vous sera intégralement offert pour aussi longtemps que vous resterez. _(Il s'adresse à Amanda)_ Veuillez noter que la chambre de monsieur et madame Steed est offerte, ainsi que tout ce qu'ils pourront demander.

 **AMANDA**

Bien monsieur.

 **CROSBY** , _dévorant Emma des yeux_

Désirez-vous quelque chose pour vous dédommager du préjudice, madame Steed ?

 **EMMA**

Une bouteille de votre meilleur champagne, tous les jours, jusqu'à notre départ. Et attention, pas le Dom Pérignon qui était excellent, car je suis convaincue que vous devez cacher des bouteilles d'exception.

 **CROSBY** , _admiratif_

Madame est connaisseuse, à ce que je vois.

 **EMMA**

J'ai un diplôme de sommellerie, monsieur Crosby.

 _Crosby la regarde avec de plus en plus de gourmandise._

 **CROSBY** , _essayant de la charmer_

Votre mari m'a dit que vous étiez d'une nature curieuse et passionnée.

 **EMMA** , _posant une main sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Steed_

Et exclusive aussi.

 **CROSBY** , _suivant le mouvement de la main d'Emma_

Votre mari a de la chance d'avoir une femme aussi belle, curieuse, passionnée et exclusive.

 **STEED**

J'en suis conscient. Mais tout ceci nous éloigne de l'objet de notre courroux.

 **CROSBY** , _ironique_

Pas tant que ça, monsieur Steed. Je connais notre mobilier et je puis vous assurer qu'il en faut beaucoup pour casser un pied de lit.

 **STEED**

Qu'insinuez-vous, monsieur Crosby ?

 **CROSBY**

Que la nature passionnée de votre épouse aura peut-être causé l'effondrement du lit. N'est-ce pas ?

 _Emma s'apprête à répondre vertement quand arrivent un homme de 35 ans environ, bâti comme un déménageur, vaguement séduisant, et Lucy, la serveuse_.

 **CROSBY**

Monsieur et madame Steed, laissez-moi vous présenter notre chef, Brad Hopkins. Et vous connaissez déjà Lucy.

 _Hopkins les salue de la tête, l'air indifférent._

 **STEED**

Monsieur Hopkins, avez-vous une explication à nous fournir ?

 **HOPKINS**

Aucune, monsieur. J'ai préparé moi-même le stovie, seul, et je vous jure sur la tête de ma pauvre mère que je n'ai pas ajouté de gravillons dedans.

 **STEED**

Alors d'où proviennent ceux sur lesquels ma femme a failli se casser une dent ?

 **HOPKINS**

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, monsieur.

 **EMMA**

J'ai du mal à vous croire.

 **HOPKINS**

Vous devriez pourtant. Vous désirez peut-être venir vérifier avec moi l'état de ma cuisine afin de vous assurer de sa propreté ?

 **EMMA**

Cela me semble être une excellente idée, oui. Si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient.

 **CROSBY** , _haussant les épaules_

Faites donc s'il n'y a que ça pour vous garantir l'excellence de notre chef et des plats qu'il sert.

 _Emma s'en va avec Hopkins._

 **STEED** , _s'adressant à Lucy_

Et vous, Sœur Sourire, vous qui nous avez apporté le plat, ne l'auriez-vous pas agrémenté de nouveaux ingrédients plutôt croquants ?

 **LUCY** , _avec un sourire méchant_

Je l'aurais fait avec plaisir, monsieur, si j'en avais eu l'occasion.

 **CROSBY**

Ça suffit, Lucy ! Vous êtes immédiatement affectée au ménage des communs. Je ne veux plus vous voir au contact des clients si vous n'apprenez pas à être un peu plus aimable.

 **LUCY** _, froidement_

Monsieur le Directeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous ne pouviez me faire plus plaisir. Et je rajoute, monsieur Steed, que je suis sûre que c'est votre épouse elle-même qui a mis ces cailloux dans le plat.

 **STEED** , _riant_

Ah ben vous voyez que vous avez de l'humour, finalement. Tout n'est pas perdu pour vous, mon enfant.

 **LUCY**

Je sais ce que je dis, monsieur Steed. Plus les femmes sont belles et plus elles sont méchantes.

 **STEED**

Vous êtes l'exception qui confirme la règle.

 **CROSBY** , _agacé_

Lucy, disparaissez hors de notre vue avant que je ne prenne des mesures plus draconiennes et définitives. Vous ne voudriez pas retourner d'où vous venez, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Lucy s'en va, tête haute. Aussitôt remplacée par un homme, petite trentaine, rouquin et maigre._

 **CROSBY**

Michael, enfin !

 **MICHAEL** , _regardant Steed_

Désolé pour le retard.

 **CROSBY**

Monsieur Steed, voici Michael, notre responsable de l'entretien.

 **MICHAEL** , _tendant la main à Steed_

Bonjour Monsieur.

 **STEED** , _la lui serrant_

Bonjour aussi. Alors c'est vous qu'on a envoyé voir l'état de notre lit ?

 **MICHAEL** , _sérieux_

En effet. Et j'ai pu constater les dégâts.

 **CROSBY**

Le bois était-il rongé ?

 **MICHAEL**

De l'intérieur, c'est possible mais il faudra que je l'étudie plus tard avec attention pour en être sûr.

 **CROSBY**

Ceci expliquerait sans doute que le pied de lit ait cédé.

 **MICHAEL**

En partie, oui. Monsieur Steed, je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ?

 **STEED**

Je vous en prie.

 **MICHAEL** , se raclant un peu la gorge

Est-ce que votre femme et vous avez des rapports sexuels disons…euh…sportifs ?

 **STEED** _, amusé_

Un rapport sexuel est toujours sportif, jeune homme.

 **MICHAEL**

J'aurais dû dire, agités. Violents peut-être ?

 **STEED**

Agités, oui. Violents, jamais. Et si vous me posez cette question c'est que vous pensez, à l'instar de votre patron, que ma femme et moi avons pu être trop agités et qu'il en a résulté la chute du lit. C'est ça ?

 **MICHAEL** , courtois

Je pense que si des termites ont commencé le travail, vous l'avez sans doute achevé. Tout ceci pour dire que ce n'est qu'un regrettable concours de circonstances.

 **STEED** , _souriant_

Vous voyez, monsieur Crosby, sachant cela, je suis prêt à vous régler la moitié du prix que coûtera la réparation ou le changement de lit. Je me sens en partie responsable et comme Michael s'est montré parfaitement aimable et bienveillant, je trouve logique d'en faire de même.

 **CROSBY,** _soulagé_

Vous m'en voyez enfin comblé, monsieur Steed. (Puis il s'adresse à Michael) Vous ferez le nécessaire ?

 **MICHAEL**

Naturellement, monsieur. Je vous dirai ce qu'il y a lieu de faire demain matin.

 **CROSBY**

En attendant, Amanda, nous allons changer monsieur et madame Steed de chambre. Laquelle est disponible ?

 **AMANDA**

Je vais voir, monsieur.

 _Elle s'éloigne pour se rendre à la réception._

 ** _TBC..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pendant ce temps en cuisines…** _

_Emma a fait le tour des différents postes sans trouver, évidemment, le moindre petit gravillon. Hopkins, pourtant de plus en plus agacé, lui sert de guide, expliquant tout et ne cachant rien._

 **HOPKINS**

Vous voulez voir notre chambre froide aussi, madame ?

 **EMMA**

Absolument.

 _Il passe devant elle et ouvre la porte de la chambre froide. C'est le moment que choisit Emma pour faire semblant de trébucher sur un carreau de carrelage saillant. Elle se rattrape en s'accrochant au buste solide d'Hopkins, lequel, déséquilibré à son tour, entre dans la chambre froide. Et Emma, ayant perdu l'appui humain, s'écroule sur la porte qui…se referme. Laissant Emma à l'extérieur et Hopkins, hurlant à l'intérieur._

 **HOPKINS**

Madame Steed, ouvrez-moi !

 **EMMA** , _criant à son tour_

Je n'y arrive pas !

 **HOPKINS**

Il y a un système de sécurité sur la porte. Vous pourrez la rouvrir dans 2 minutes. Compris ?

 **EMMA**

Compris.

 _En souriant, elle se dirige vers le bureau du chef et en inspecte les lieux. Un tiroir semble fermé aussi prend-elle un coupe-papier pour l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur se trouve une clé imposante qu'elle prend aussitôt et fourre dans sa botte. Puis elle referme le tiroir et repart vers la chambre froide._

 **EMMA** _, parlant très fort_

Les 2 minutes sont écoulées, vous croyez ?

 **HOPKINS** , _maugréant_

Essayez d'ouvrir et vous le saurez !

 _Elle manœuvre la poignée et la porte s'ouvre sur un Hopkins mécontent._

 **EMMA** , _l'air désolé_

Excusez-moi pour ma maladresse, monsieur Hopkins. J'ai trébuché sur le carrelage.

 _Hopkins baisse la tête et la secoue avec mauvaise humeur._

 **HOPKINS**

Ce fichu carreau finira par nous tuer. Cela fait des semaines que je demande à Michael de le changer.

 **EMMA**

Mais vous allez bien, hein ?

 **HOPKINS**

Merci, oui, ça ira. Vous désirez inspecter autre chose ou pas ?

 **EMMA**

Je pense que non mais cela explique encore moins la présence de gravier dans le stovie.

 **HOPKINS**

Vous n'auriez pas croisé un chat noir ce matin ?

 **EMMA**

Je ne crois pas, non. Pourquoi ?

 **HOPKINS**

Parce que vu l'abondance de pépins qui vous tombent dessus aujourd'hui, je commence à croire que votre mari et vous êtes maudits.

 **EMMA** , _souriante_

C'est vrai que ça expliquerait aussi que j'ai pu trébucher aussi sottement sur le seul carreau saillant de votre impeccable cuisine.

 **HOPKINS** , _condescendant_

Vous savez, madame Steed, j'ai eu un cousin une fois qui, dans la même semaine, s'est cassé la jambe, a mis le feu à sa maison, a appris que sa femme le trompait avec son meilleur ami et que son chat s'était sauvé.

 **EMMA**

Pauvre homme. Il a réagi comment ?

 **HOPKINS**

Au début, plutôt mal. Mais il a fini par comprendre qu'un dénommé Murphy s'était installé chez lui et qu'il devait juste attendre que cet intrus s'en aille.

 _Il lui sourit, gentiment et ils se mettent tous les deux à rire. Puis ils marchent vers le hall tout en devisant._

 **EMMA** , _riant toujours_

Si je dis à John que Murphy va rester avec nous pour une durée inconnue, il va sûrement penser que je le trompe.

 **HOPKINS**

Et une telle chose ne vous viendrait pas à l'esprit, n'est-ce pas ?

 **EMMA**

Pourquoi ? Vous poseriez votre candidature, monsieur Hopkins ?

 **HOPKINS** , _la déshabillant des yeux_

Seulement si j'avais l'assurance que cette dernière serait retenue, madame Steed.

 **EMMA** , _le toisant à son tour_

Si je n'étais pas mariée et follement amoureuse de mon époux, qui sait ? Nous laisserons planer ce doute.

 **HOPKINS**

Si j'étais à sa place, avec une femme aussi belle, je crois que je ne laisserais jamais à aucun homme l'opportunité de vous désirer.

 **EMMA**

Et comment feriez-vous ?

 **HOPKINS**

Je vous offrirais une tour d'ivoire dont moi seul aurais la clé.

 **EMMA**

Vous y perdriez mon amour et n'y gagneriez que mon mépris.

 **HOPKINS**

Vous n'êtes jamais lasse de susciter l'envie chez les hommes et la jalousie chez les femmes ?

 **EMMA**

On s'habitue à tout, monsieur Hopkins.

 **HOPKINS**

Appelez-moi Brad, s'il vous plait.

 **EMMA**

D'accord Brad.

 _Ils sont de retour auprès des autres, dans le hall. Aussitôt, sous le regard aiguisé d'Hopkins et Crosby, elle va déposer un baiser sur la bouche de Steed._

 **STEED**

Ah, ma chérie. L'inspection fut fructueuse ?

 **EMMA**

Les cuisines de monsieur Hopkins…pardon, de Brad, sont aussi propres et bien tenues que possible. Rien à redire. Pas le moindre petit grain de poussière et encore moins de gravillon.

 **HOPKINS**

Je vous l'avais dit. L'erreur vient d'ailleurs.

 **STEED**

Je commence à penser que c'est Lucy, la responsable.

 **CROSBY** , _ennuyé_

Possible.

 **HOPKINS**

À moins que cela soit Murphy. N'est-ce pas madame Steed ?

 _Emma se met à rire._

 **CROSBY**

Qui est Murphy ?

 **STEED**

La loi de Murphy, monsieur Crosby. Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ?

 **HOPKINS**

C'est le nom qu'on a donné aux périodes de forte malchance, Alan. Longue histoire. Tu ne connais pas ?

 **CROSBY**

Si, bien sûr. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement mais effectivement, je serais tenté de croire que monsieur et madame Steed jouent vraiment de malchance aujourd'hui.

 **HOPKINS**

Et tu ne sais pas tout ! Madame Steed a failli se fracasser le crâne dans la cuisine. Heureusement que j'étais là pour l'empêcher de tomber.

 **CROSBY** , _soupirant_

Encore le maudit carreau, je présume.

 **HOPKINS**

Il faut vraiment que Michael prenne le temps de s'en occuper.

 **STEED** , _serrant la main d'Hopkins_

Eh bien messieurs, je vous remercie à tous deux de votre diligence. Et, monsieur Hopkins, merci d'avoir secouru ma femme.

 **HOPKINS**

Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, monsieur Steed.

 _Hopkins s'en va._

 **CROSBY**

Me feriez-vous l'honneur de venir partager un thé dans mon bureau, demain matin vers 10h, tous les deux ?

 **STEED**

10h30, c'est possible ?

 **EMMA**

Nous ne sommes pas très matinaux, voyez-vous.

 **CROSBY** , _souriant largement_

10h30 donc. Encore une fois, je suis navré pour tout ce qui vous est arrivé aujourd'hui. J'espère que votre nouvelle chambre vous conviendra et n'hésitez pas à demander tout ce qui pourra vous faire plaisir.

 **STEED**

Nous n'y manquerons pas, monsieur Crosby.

 _Ils se serrent la main et Crosby prend celle d'Emma pour lui faire un baise-main…plutôt répugnant._

 **CROSBY** , _se relevant_

Madame, votre beauté a illuminé ma journée.

 **EMMA** , _plutôt froidement_

Je vous remercie, monsieur Crosby.

 _Puis sans attendre, elle prend le bras de Steed pour aller prendre la clé de leur nouvelle chambre à la réception._

 **AMANDA**

Vous serez au rez-de-chaussée, chambre 7. Patrick vous attend dans votre ancienne chambre pour porter vos bagages. Prenez votre temps.

 **EMMA**

Je me pose une question, Amanda. Vous étiez de service ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

 **AMANDA**

En effet.

 **EMMA**

Il est plus de 17h et vous êtes encore là ?

 **AMANDA**

J'ai remplacé la réceptionniste de cet après-midi afin qu'elle revienne travailler cette nuit.

 **EMMA**

Sean ne travaille pas ce soir ?

 **AMANDA**

Il est apparemment souffrant.

 **STEED**

Et c'est à vous qu'incombe la responsabilité d'assurer deux services ?

 **AMANDA** , _fièrement_

Je suis chef de réception, monsieur Steed. Je suis supposée colmater toutes les brèches, remplacer toutes les absences et réparer toutes les erreurs.

 **STEED**

C'est un véritable sacerdoce, dites-moi !

 **AMANDA**

Il y a quelques compensations parfois. Notamment en terme de salaire.

 **EMMA**

Je l'espère pour vous. En tout cas, merci pour la promptitude et le sérieux avec lesquels vous avez su répondre à nos problèmes.

 **AMANDA**

C'est mon travail, madame. Un client satisfait est un client heureux. Et un client heureux reviendra et nous enverra même de nouveaux clients.

 **EMMA**

C'est ce qu'on dit, oui.

 **AMANDA**

Dînerez-vous ici ce soir ?

 **STEED**

Je ne crois pas, non. On nous a parlé d'une auberge au village. La connaissez-vous ?

 **AMANDA**

« Le baron » ? Oui, c'est très convenable. Je n'y ai jamais mangé pour ma part mais j'en ai entendu dire le plus grand bien.

 **STEED** , _à Emma_

On teste l'auberge ce soir, ma chérie ?

 **EMMA**

En espérant que Murphy ne rajoute pas de gravillons dans le potage, oui.

 _Ils prennent la clé, saluent Amanda qui sourit en biais et s'en vont._

 **Bureau de Crosby, un peu plus tard.**

 **CROSBY**

Alors, Brad, Michael, vous en pensez quoi des Steed ?

 **HOPKINS**

Je pense, comme toi, le plus grand bien de la femme.

 **MICHAEL**

Je pense qu'ils ont sciemment cassé la lampe et le lit. Il n'y a pas le moindre termite dans le bois, Alan.

 **CROSBY**

Suspects ?

 **HOPKINS**

Ce Steed m'a tout l'air d'être un malin. Je crois que tout ça c'est un coup monté pour se faire offrir le séjour.

 **CROSBY**

Je les ai écoutés et regardés depuis leur arrivée. Ils sont amoureux, sans aucun doute et plutôt passionnés. Mais je crois aussi qu'ils ont tout fait afin de séjourner ici à l'œil. Je vais demander à Amanda de se renseigner sur eux.

 **MICHAEL**

Et si c'était autre chose ?

 **CROSBY**

Des flics, tu crois ?

 **MICHAEL**

Nous avons fait disparaître 6 couples jusqu'à présent. Je vous avais dit d'attendre un peu et d'étaler les disparitions dans le temps. Mais non, vous avez tout précipité et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on ait éveillé les soupçons des autorités.

 **CROSBY** , _se grattant la tête_

Tu crois pouvoir les suivre ce soir ? Ils vont dîner à l'auberge.

 **MICHAEL**

Tu es devenu fou ? Ils me connaissent et si ce sont des flics, ils me repèreront sûrement. Je ne suis pas un criminel, Alan. Tu m'as embauché pour travailler à ce labyrinthe et permettre aux couples là-dessous de survivre tout en restant à ta merci. Tu peux violer ces femmes autant que tu le veux mais ne me demande pas de filer le train à des gens dont c'est le métier.

 **CROSBY**

Ils sont vraiment très malins. Ils nous ont tous rencontrés, de telle sorte qu'il nous est désormais impossible de les suivre incognito.

 **HOPKINS**

Et après ? Même si ce sont des flics, ils doivent venir prendre le thé demain matin ici, non ? Donc rien ne nous interdit de les envoyer tourner en rond en bas avec les autres. Et moyennant eau et nourriture, de pouvoir profiter d'Emma Steed.

 _Pendant que ses deux acolytes parlementent, Crosby téléphone à Amanda pour lui faire faire des recherches sur Steed et Emma._

 **MICHAEL**

Non, mais vous êtes devenus totalement fous ou quoi ? Si ce sont bien des flics, on risque très gros en les faisant disparaître.

 **HOPKINS**

Oh arrête ton cinéma, tu veux ? Tu es dans le bain avec nous, et jusqu'au cou ! Je te rappelle que tu es recherché dans tout le Royaume-Uni pour ce pont que tu as construit et qui s'est effondré, tuant plus de 40 personnes. Tu as oublié, Michael ?

 **MICHAEL**

J'ai signé un pacte avec le Diable en venant avec vous tous.

 **HOPKINS**

Mais rien ne t'interdit de t'en aller et de filer tout droit en taule ! Et dans 20 ou 30 ans, tu nous retrouveras, riches à millions, ayant bâti une communauté parfaite… dont tu ne pourras plus faire partie. C'est à toi de voir, Michael. Soit tu marches avec nous jusqu'au bout, soit tu pars.

 **MICHAEL**

Vous êtes de grands malades. Je reste mais vous vous débrouillez avec les Steed. Moi, je ne ferai rien.

 **HOPKINS**

Si, tu vas faire ce que je te demande depuis plusieurs semaines et réparer le carrelage de la cuisine. Mais peut-être est-ce aussi trop te demander ?

 **CROSBY**

Bon, la ferme vous deux ! Michael, tu répares le carrelage et toi, Brad, tu retournes aux fourneaux. Tu as 8 repas à préparer ce soir. Plus les nôtres.

 **HOPKINS**

Et que fait-on au sujet de Connor et de Sean ?

 **CROSBY**

Rien pour l'instant. On verra s'ils reviennent travailler demain.

 **HOPKINS**

Et dans le cas contraire ?

 **CROSBY**

Il faudra repenser notre plan initial et sans doute envoyer plus de monde dans le souterrain. D'ici là, on ne change rien à nos habitudes. Je vais rester ici à surveiller les Steed et voir ce qu'Amanda a trouvé sur eux.

 _Les deux autres s'en vont. Crosby va s'enfermer dans la partie dissimulée de son bureau où des écrans lui montrent les 6 chambres dans leurs moindres détails. Il focalise cependant toute son attention sur la chambre 7, celle où Steed et Emma se préparent visiblement à sortir._

 ** _TBC..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**EMMA** , _dans la salle de bain_

On y va à pieds ?

 **STEED**

Si tu ne te sens pas trop fatiguée pour marcher, oui.

 **EMMA** , _revenant vers lui._

Au retour, j'avais pensé nous arrêter assouvir l'un de mes fantasmes.

 **STEED** , i _ntéressé_

Lequel en particulier ?

 **EMMA**

Celui sans la voiture.

 **STEED**

As-tu repéré un endroit qui te conviendrait ?

 **EMMA**

Je te le montrerai en partant.

 _Ils s'embrassent et sortent de la chambre. Ils saluent Amanda en passant poser leur clé puis quittent le manoir._

 _À peine ont-ils le dos tourné que Crosby, Michael et Lucy rejoignent Amanda dans le bureau à l'arrière de la réception._

 **AMANDA**

J'ai vérifié toutes les données que j'ai pu obtenir sur eux, Alan. Et tout ce qu'ils nous ont dit est vrai. Ils sont vraiment très riches, elle possède une revue scientifique et ils vivent bien dans un manoir de la banlieue de Londres. Lui est un ancien militaire qui a hérité de sa tante une fortune assez colossale.

 **MICHAEL**

Quelque chose qui pourrait les relier à la police ?

 **AMANDA**

Rien.

 **CROSBY** , _ennuyé_

Parmi les clients d'en bas, es-tu sûre qu'aucun ne faisait partie de leur famille ?

 **AMANDA**

À quoi penses-tu ?

 **CROSBY**

Que nous avons peut-être enlevé une ou des personnes qui compteraient pour les Steed. Peut-être à titre personnel. Comme des…Oh non de Dieu ! Amanda, ressors l'enregistrement de l'appel passé depuis la cabine, il y a deux jours, entre Madame Gambit et son oncle.

 _Elle s'exécute et ils écoutent, tous médusés, la conversation, reconnaissant clairement la voix de Steed._

 **CROSBY**

Je vais avoir une petite discussion privée avec madame Gambit. Vous deux, vous surveillez que les Steed ne viennent pas fourrer leur nez trop près de mon bureau.

 _À ce moment précis, le téléphone du bureau sonne. Amanda décroche et met le haut-parleur._

 **AMANDA**

Un problème, Brad ?

 **HOPKINS**

Un de vous aurait-il pris la clé de mon manoir ?

 **CROSBY**

Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi aurions-nous fait ça ?

 **HOPKINS**

Eh bien, elle a disparu. Tu sais que je la range toujours au même endroit, Alan, et que personne en dehors de nous 5 n'a accès à mon bureau.

 **MICHAEL**

Elle n'a pas pu s'envoler si tu gardes ton bureau toujours fermé. N'est-ce pas ?

 **HOPKINS**

Oh merde !

 **CROSBY**

Quoi ?

 **HOPKINS**

Madame Steed. Quand elle a trébuché, elle m'a déséquilibré et je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans la chambre froide pendant 2 minutes. Or mon bureau était grand ouvert puisque j'y travaillais quand vous m'avez interrompu. De plus, j'étais seul en cuisine.

 **CROSBY**

Tu crois qu'elle aurait eu le temps de fouiller ton bureau en 2 minutes ?

 **HOPKINS**

Tu vois une autre explication ?

 **LUCY**

Je vous l'ai dit que cette femme était dangereuse ! Nous aurions dû l'éliminer dès ce matin. Je vous avais prévenus.

 **AMANDA** , _moqueuse_

Et tu aurais gardé son mari pour toi toute seule, Lucy ?

 **LUCY**

Pourquoi pas ? Mais toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre, hein ? Tu ne t'intéresses qu'à ton Dieu. Michael ne s'intéresse qu'à l'argent. Brad veut jouer les jolis cœurs avec les femmes et si, par hasard, elles résistent, il les tue. Alan les viole dans tous les sens du terme sous les yeux de leurs maris. Et moi, vous me laissez toujours les sales besognes.

 **CROSBY**

Nous te laissons torturer les maris, Lucy. Tu n'es pas juste.

 **LUCY**

Et nettoyer après, je sais !

 **HOPKINS**

Lucy, je te ferai l'amour quand tu voudras mais en attendant, on a un sérieux problème sur les bras. Si les Steed ont la clé de mon manoir, c'est qu'ils sont au courant pour le souterrain. Et s'ils le sont c'est que des gens du village en ont parlé.

 **CROSBY**

D'où l'absence de Connor et Sean au travail cet après-midi. Et là, les Steed sont allés dîner à l'auberge. La question est de savoir ce qu'on peut faire dans l'immédiat.

 **MICHAEL** , _riant_

Nous sommes 5 et eux environ 250. Voyons…calculons rapidement nos chances de pouvoir tous les éliminer…

 **CROSBY**

Tu trouves ça drôle, toi ? Je te signale que si nous tombons, tu tombes aussi. Et cette fois pour meurtres avec préméditation.

 **MICHAEL**

Au contraire de vous tous, je n'ai jamais touché un seul cheveu des victimes, moi. Et n'aurai aucun mal à le prouver. Néanmoins, n'ayant aucune envie de passer le restant de mes jours en prison, je vais vous aider. Le tout est de savoir à quoi faire. Et comment.

 **HOPKINS**

Trop aimable de ta part.

 **CROSBY**

Je m'occupe des Gambit avec Lucy. Michael, essaye de trouver un moyen pour condamner la sortie du souterrain.

 **MICHAEL**

Et comment je fais sans la clé ? Je m'improvise Houdini ?

 **HOPKINS**

Tu n'as pas de dynamite ?

 **MICHAEL**

Je n'en ai plus et vu l'heure, je doute de pouvoir aller en racheter chez mon fournisseur à Perth. Faudra attendre demain. Enfin, Brad, l'entrée de ton côté, est située à 100m de profondeur. Sans la clé pour m'en approcher, je vais seulement faire sauter de la terre et quelques pierres. Il me faudrait du gros matériel pour ça.

 **CROSBY**

Demain matin, à la première heure, tu vas à Perth pour acheter une pelleteuse. Cela te suffira ?

 **MICHAEL**

J'aime mieux ça, oui. Mais…

 **HOPKINS**

Monsieur Mais est de sortie…

 **MICHAEL**

Ta gueule, Brad. Cela va me prendre des heures avant d'atteindre les 100m.

 **CROSBY**

Aucune importance. Je reçois les Steed à 10h30 et je les envoie en bas à 10h45. Le temps de leur expliquer les règles du jeu. Ils vont tourner un moment avant de trouver la sortie et se servir de la clé. Ce qui te laisse la journée pour faire le boulot. D'accord ?

 **MICHAEL**

Ne les sous-estime pas, Alan. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont bien plus que ce qu'ils prétendent être.

 **AMANDA**

Des agents secrets, tu crois ?

 **HOPKINS**

Leur manière de procéder rappelle en effet celles des espions.

 **MICHAEL**

Dit le spécialiste qui fut viré des services secrets de Sa Majesté après une seule journée de formation.

 **CROSBY**

Vous êtes tous conscients que nous devrons sans doute nous occuper aussi de tout le village après avoir mis les Steed hors d'état de nuire.

 **AMANDA**

S'ils sont des espions du MI6, Alan, nous risquons d'en voir arriver d'autres. Et, je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter de l'aboutissement de notre projet.

 **CROSBY**

Quand nous aurons asservi plus de 300 personnes, Amanda, nous aurons une armée pour combattre n'importe qui.

 **AMANDA**

Et une base de repli au cas où cela tournerait mal.

 **CROSBY**

Sauf que ça ne tournera pas mal. La famille Tay a réussi, pendant deux siècles, jusqu'au dernier membre de la famille, à accomplir ici le dessein que nous caressons.

 **MICHAEL**

À ceci près qu'ils ne découpaient pas les victimes avant de les avoir asservies. N'est-ce pas, Brad ?

 **HOPKINS**

Lâche-moi un peu les baskets, minus. Fais ce que tu as à faire et ce sera déjà pas mal.

 **MICHAEL**

Je te rappelle quand même que je dois réparer tes conneries.

 **CROSBY**

Il n'a pas tort, Brad. Bon, écoutez tous, on ne va pas se chamailler pour des broutilles. On fait ce qu'on doit faire et tout ira bien.

 _Et tous acquiescent, plus ou moins de bon cœur. Puis chacun repart vaquer à ses occupations._

 **À l'auberge « Le baron », même jour, 18h. **

_Steed et Emma entrent dans une auberge bondée. Les gens sont pressés contre les baies vitrées et les tables ont été regroupées au fond de la pièce afin de pouvoir contenir tout le monde._

 _Un homme de haute taille, environ de l'âge de Steed, belle prestance, se tient debout sur une table en compagnie de Sean et de Connor. Steed et Emma, main dans la main, se frayent un chemin jusqu'à eux._

 _Quand Connor les voit, il glisse un mot à l'homme à ses côtés._

 **HOMME**

Messieurs, mesdames, un peu de silence s'il vous plait.

 _Aussitôt, le silence se fait. Et l'homme reprend :_

 **HOMME**

Les agents Steed sont arrivés et vont vous expliquer ce qu'il faut faire.

 _Il invite les agents à monter le rejoindre. Ce qu'ils font._

 **HOMME** , _leur tendant la main_

Je suis Calum Carnegie, le père de Sean et maire de Kenmore.

 _Ils échangent à tour de rôle de solides poignées de mains._

 **STEED** , _souriant à la foule_

Eh bien, vous êtes sacrément nombreux !

 **CALUM**

Nous nous sentons tous concernés, monsieur Steed.

 **STEED**

Et nous vous en remercions. Sincèrement. C'est la première fois de ma carrière que j'ai autant de soutien.

 **CALUM**

C'est un honneur pour nous, vous savez. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser la parole.

 **STEED** , _tout bas à Emma_

Tu commences ?

 **EMMA** , _à voix haute_

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Comme vous le savez, plusieurs couples ont disparu au manoir du Loch. Ce manoir appartient à un consortium dirigé par les nouveaux propriétaires des deux manoirs du village et trois de leurs complices. Nous les avons tous identifiés comme étant potentiellement dangereux. Nous pensons, grâce à l'aide précieuse de Paul Hampsthead, de Connor et de Sean, que les couples disparus se trouvent dans le labyrinthe du souterrain. Car oui, le souterrain existe bel et bien et oui, ces criminels semblent l'avoir trouvé pour lui rendre ses anciennes fonctions. Je pense que vous savez toutes et tous de quoi il s'agit.

 _Un brouhaha s'ensuit. Bien vite coupé par Calum qui, d'un geste de la main, fait taire la salle._

 **STEED**

Ma compagne ici présente a pu récupérer aujourd'hui les clés du second manoir. Nous sommes convaincus que les deux entrées se trouvent dans chaque manoir, et qu'il n'y a pas d'autres issues. Si nos théories sont exactes, le Baron Tay devait faire entrer les gens par le manoir du Loch et les attendre de l'autre côté, asservis car sans doute blessés, affamés et autres joyeusetés du même genre.

 _La porte d'entrée principale s'ouvre et Hampsthead arrive. L'air enjoué. Il avance vers les tables quand Calum l'aperçoit._

 **CALUM**

Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, monsieur Steed. Paul, peux-tu venir nous rejoindre, s'il te plait ?

 _Il monte sur les tables à son tour et salue la foule de la main._

 **HAMPSTHEAD** , _tout bas à Steed_

J'ai pu poser toutes les charges sans problème. Il y en a 18.

 _Steed lui sourit et articule un « Merci » muet._

 **STEED** , _à la foule_

Demain matin, Emma et moi serons reçus à 10h30 par le directeur du manoir. Dans son bureau, où se trouve probablement la seconde issue du souterrain. Nous pensons qu'il sait déjà que nous avons dérobé la clé de l'autre manoir et donc, il nous enverra dans le souterrain avant que 11h ait sonné à l'église du village. Grâce à Paul, nous avons un plan du souterrain. Et il a placé des charges explosives tout le long du tracé entre les deux manoirs. Ce qui nous aidera à nous guider dans le souterrain.

 _Emma se baisse et fouille dans son sac à main. Elle en ressort deux minuscules appareils qu'elle montre à la foule._

 **EMMA**

Voici deux appareils. L'un sert à émettre des signaux et l'autre à les recevoir. John et moi aurons celui qui émet et Paul celui qui reçoit. Dès que nous serons dans le souterrain, nous enverrons un premier signal pour Paul qui fera sauter la première charge de C4. Et ainsi de suite tout le long du parcours.

 _Dans la foule, une voix d'homme s'élève. Emma et Steed tournent la tête et reconnaissent Patrick._

 **PATRICK**

Mais Crosby et sa bande de dégoupillés du cerveau vont entendre les déflagrations, non ?

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Aucune chance, mon garçon ! J'ai enterré les charges suffisamment profondément pour qu'elles soient étouffées par la terre et qu'elles puissent résonner dans le souterrain.

 **PATRICK**

Waouh, Paul, joli boulot ! Ceci dit, que pouvons-nous faire d'autre pour vous aider aussi ?

 **EMMA** , _souriant_

Patrick, votre place au manoir vous permet sûrement d'être en contact avec Lucy, qui vient d'être mutée au ménage des communs.

 **PATRICK**

Vous voulez que je m'occupe d'elle ?

 **STEED**

Vous le pourriez ?

 **PATRICK**

Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, je ne rêve que d'une chose : l'assommer, la ligoter, la bâillonner et l'enfermer dans un placard à balais fermé à double tour et bloqué par un canapé. Cette fille est tout aussi moche de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur.

 **STEED**

Vous avez raison. Alors oui, si vous pouviez nous débarrasser d'elle, cela nous aiderait bien.

 **PATRICK**

Je peux aussi m'occuper d'Amanda et de son crucifix.

 **EMMA**

Comment voyez-vous la chose ?

 **PATRICK**

Pareil que pour Lucy, dans le placard, assommée et ligotée. Oh et bâillonnée également. Avec son crucifix dans la bouche !

 _La salle éclate de rire._

 **STEED**

D'accord, Patrick. Vous éliminez les deux femmes du groupe à votre guise après 10h30.

 _Une autre voix, jeune et féminine cette fois, se fait entendre._

 **VOIX**

Je suis Stephany, la réceptionniste que vous avez gentiment saluée tout à l'heure. J'aimerais vous aider également.

 _Les yeux de Steed et d'Emma la cherchent parmi la foule et l'aperçoivent contre une baie vitrée._

 **EMMA**

Nous sommes enchantés de vous revoir, Stephany. Sachant que vous serez de service cette nuit, pourrez-vous surveiller les allées et venues de Brad Hopkins, d'Amanda, de Michael, de Lucy et évidemment de Crosby ? Et nous prévenir s'il y a quelque chose de suspect.

 **STEPHANY**

J'en serai ravie, madame ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

 **EMMA**

Merci infiniment.

 _Une voix d'homme inconnue dans la foule prend la parole._

 **HOMME X**

Et nous autres, gens du village, que pouvons-nous faire ?

 **TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**STEED**

J'allais justement y venir. Sean a dû distribuer des plans du souterrain à certains d'entre vous. Sur ces plans, on aperçoit des petites enclaves. Nous pensons qu'il peut s'agir soit de bouches d'aération, soit de fausses issues de sortie. Pour en avoir le cœur net, nous aimerions que les plus costauds s'arment de pelles pour creuser à ces endroits, une fois la nuit tombée et le plus silencieusement possible. Est-ce que cela vous semble faisable ?

 **HOMME Y**

Monsieur Steed, j'ai le plan sous les yeux et je compte 4 enclaves. Est-ce exact ?

 **STEED** , _regardant le plan_

Tout à fait exact.

 **HOMME Y**

En ce cas, monsieur, vous saurez de quoi il retourne avant d'entrer là-dedans.

 **HOMME X**

Mais comment allons-nous vous prévenir ?

 **SEAN**

Je ferai l'agent de liaison entre vous tous. Je dois me rendre au manoir porter mon arrêt maladie. Ce sera l'excuse parfaite, si jamais on me le demande. Et comme je travaille toujours de nuit, j'ai un sommeil décalé. Rien que de plus normal, n'est-ce pas ?

 **STEED**

Assurément, Sean. Mais méfiez-vous tout de même et essayez d'entrer sans qu'on vous voie. Votre absence pourrait leur avoir mis la puce à l'oreille. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur. Idem pour vous, Connor.

 **EMMA**

Nous apprécions grandement votre aide, à tous, croyez-le bien. Mais il est hors de question que vous risquiez vos vies dans cette affaire. Or si notre plan se déroule comme nous venons de vous l'expliquer, aucun acte héroïque ne sera nécessaire.

 **HOMME Z**

Madame, je travaille tous les jours en cuisine avec Hopkins. Je l'ai plusieurs fois entendu se disputer avec Michael au sujet de ce qu'ils faisaient. Visiblement, Michael serait le maillon le plus faible de leur groupe de criminels.

 **EMMA**

Comment vous appelez-vous ?

 **HOMME Z**

Bruce, m'dame. Bruce Calahan.

 **EMMA**

Enchantée de vous connaître, Bruce. Pouvez-vous approcher, s'il vous plait ? Et nous raconter exactement ce que vous avez entendu ?

 _Puis elle s'adresse à la foule._

 **EMMA**

Si toutes les personnes qui travaillent au manoir pouvaient se mettre au premier rang, cela nous aiderait à les reconnaître et à, peut-être, apprendre tout ce qu'ils et elles ont pu voir ou entendre au manoir. Toute information pourrait s'avérer utile demain.

 _Plusieurs personnes fendent la foule et se positionnent devant les tables. Steed se tourne vers Connor._

 **STEED** , _tout bas_

Vous n'aviez pas dit 19 personnes au total ?

 **CONNOR** , _tout bas aussi_

Si mais il faut rajouter les extras. Soit un total de 23.

 **STEED**

Si je compte bien, il doit y avoir 4 personnes de service en ce moment au manoir. C'est ça ?

 **CONNOR**

Oui.

 **STEED**

Bien, c'était juste pour savoir. Ils sont déjà prévenus ou pas ?

 **CONNOR**

Oui, John. Je m'en suis chargé, ne vous en faites pas.

 **STEED** , _à haute voix, s'adressant au personnel devant lui_

Demain, vous autres serez en première ligne en cas de mesures de représailles. Nous vous demandons de quitter le manoir avant 11h du matin. Tous. Ne donnez aucune explication et partez.

 **CALUM**

Monsieur Steed, que se passera-t-il si le personnel est retenu prisonnier ?

 **STEED**

C'est la raison pour laquelle nous voulons que chaque membre du personnel de ce manoir quitte son service, où qu'il soit, à 11h maximum.

 **HOMME W**

Nous serons encore plus de 200, hommes et femmes, à pouvoir assiéger le manoir, monsieur Steed. Nous pourrions ainsi créer une diversion.

 **STEED**

Et sur la base de quel motif feriez-vous ça ?

 **CALUM**

Keith a raison. Nous pourrions venir en masse manifester devant le manoir. La raison en serait qu'ils privent nos commerces de rentrées d'argent substantielles. Cette auberge par exemple, ne voit jamais d'autres clients que nous autres. Aucun touriste n'y vient car tous demeurent au manoir. Et il en est de même pour tous nos commerces.

 **STEED** , _réfléchissant_

Qu'en dis-tu Emma ?

 **EMMA**

Eh bien, cela détournerait certainement l'attention, c'est exact. Cependant, je préfèrerais que cela soit fait quand nous serons sortis, avec les couples encore vivants, du souterrain. C'est là que la diversion sera utile.

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

C'est vrai que vous ne nous avez pas dit ce qu'il se passerait ensuite, après votre sortie.

 **STEED**

Nous irons attraper les méchants, Paul. C'est notre métier.

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Même en supposant que Patrick supprime les deux femmes de l'équation et que ce Michael ne se batte pas contre vous, il vous restera tout de même Hopkins.

 **EMMA**

Oh lui, j'en fais mon affaire, Paul. Je sais par quel bout le prendre.

 **STEED** , _lui faisant les gros yeux_

Emma…

 **SEAN**

Et pour Crosby ?

 **STEED**

J'en ai vaincu de bien plus coriaces.

 _La foule discute de plus en plus._

 **CALUM**

Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait. Si quelqu'un a des questions à poser ou des choses à dire, levez la main, de grâce. Sans quoi, nous allons finir par ne plus nous entendre respirer.

 _Le silence se fait totalement, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait rajouter. Cela dura quelques secondes et Patrick lève la main._

 **STEED**

Oui Patrick ? Une question ?

 **PATRICK**

Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit qu'Hopkins, Crosby et toute la bande savaient déjà que vous aviez la clé de l'autre manoir. À mon avis, ils vont essayer de condamner la porte là-bas en la faisant sauter ou la bouchant, ou alors de vous y attendre, armés. Non ?

 **STEED**

Excellente remarque, Patrick. Selon vous, parmi eux, qui serait le plus qualifié s'ils décidaient de condamner cette issue ?

 _Une main se lève parmi les employés. Un homme jeune prend la parole._

 **LOGAN**

Je m'appelle Logan, monsieur Steed. Je travaille parfois avec Michael et parfois aussi au service. Ils se servent de moi quand il manque quelqu'un, en gros. Et donc, je pense que Michael sera celui qu'ils enverront là-bas. Parce que c'est le seul à pouvoir faire ce genre de boulot. Par contre, s'ils décident de vous attendre à la sortie et de vous supprimer, ils enverront Hopkins.

 **STEED**

Savez-vous s'ils ont du gros matériel, genre pelleteuse, voire des explosifs ?

 **LOGAN**

Pas de pelleteuse, m'sieur. Et je n'ai jamais vu d'explosifs non plus. Je travaille au manoir depuis de nombreuses années et, à ma connaissance, il n'y a jamais eu de gros travaux.

 **STEED**

Ils en ont sûrement fait sans qu'aucun de vous ne s'en rende compte. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir réutiliser le souterrain.

 **HAMPSTHEAD**

Si la légende dit vrai, ce souterrain est à plus de 200m de profondeur, John. Même s'ils y ont fait quelques travaux, personne en surface n'aurait pu entendre.

 **STEED**

Nous allons donc partir du principe qu'ils n'ont aucun matériel pour condamner l'issue.

 **EMMA**

Ils vont poster Hopkins là-bas, tu crois ?

 **STEED**

Je ne sais pas, Emma. Mais auquel cas, tu devrais pouvoir t'en occuper, n'est-ce pas ?

 **EMMA** , _avec un clin d'oeil_

Sans problème.

 **PATRICK**

Mais ils peuvent aussi envoyer Michael chercher ce qu'il lui faut à Perth aux aurores. Ce pauvre type se lève souvent à 6h pour aller faire leurs courses.

 **STEPHANY**

C'est vrai, oui. Je lui prépare souvent son petit-déjeuner à 6h30, monsieur Steed. Il est plutôt gentil, Michael, pas comme les autres.

 **STEED** _, réfléchissant_

Stephany, nous allons discuter avec vous après cette réunion. J'ai une idée.

 **STEPHANY** , _ravie_

Très bien, monsieur.

 **STEED** , _à l'assemblée_

D'autres questions ou remarques ?

 _Le silence se fait de nouveau pendant plusieurs secondes._

 **STEED**

Puisque toutes les questions semblent avoir été posées, nous allons vous résumer le plan de bataille. Donc…Petit 1 : un groupe de personnes solides va attendre la nuit tombée pour s'armer de pelles et creuser aux endroits désignés sur le plan.

 **EMMA**

Petit deux : Sean viendra nous prévenir de ce que vous aurez trouvé.

 **STEED**

Petit 3 : de 23h à 7h00, Stephany va veiller sur nous au manoir et nous prévenir en cas de mouvements suspects.

 **EMMA**

Petit 4 : demain matin, à 10h30, John et moi serons dans le bureau de Crosby. Lequel nous expliquera qu'il sait qui nous sommes, pourquoi nous sommes là, il se vantera sans doute beaucoup en nous racontant ses méfaits et nous expliquera les raisons pour lesquelles lui et ses complices font ça. Puis, il nous enverra dans le souterrain. De là, nous transmettrons le premier signal à Paul qui fera sauter la première charge.

 **STEED**

Petit 5 : à partir de 10h30, Patrick s'occupera de Lucy et Amanda.

 **EMMA**

Petit 6 : dès 10h45, tous les employés du manoir quitteront leur poste, les uns après les autres.

 **STEED**

Petit 7 : après la dernière explosion, nous serons en mesure de sortir du souterrain via le second manoir dont nous avons la clé. Si Michael n'a pas pu la condamner. Emma fera peut-être un peu d'exercice en sortant pour s'occuper d'Hopkins. Nous emporterons avec nous les couples ayant survécu. Aussitôt que Paul viendra rejoindre Calum à la mairie ainsi que tous ceux qui sont volontaires pour aller manifester au manoir, vous pourrez vous mettre en marche.

 **EMMA**

Et enfin petit 8 : John et moi arrêtons les méchants.

 **STEED**

Pour finir, nous nous retrouverons tous ici où Emma et moi offrirons le champagne à tout le village. Qu'en dites-vous ?

 _Des rires et des houra fusent dans l'assemblée._

 **STEED**

Encore merci à tous. Pour tout. Passez une bonne soirée et courage à ceux qui creuseront tout à l'heure.

 **CALUM**

Il fait déjà nuit, monsieur Steed.

 **STEED**

Alors bon courage à ceux qui vont aller creuser. Et n'oubliez pas : discrétion absolue. Stephany, restez un moment, s'il vous plait.

 _Puis tout le monde s'en va, laissant seulement Steed, Emma, Stephany, Connor, Calum, Sean, Patrick et Susie à l'auberge._

 **STEED**

Susie, pourriez-vous nous préparer un bon repas pour nous tous ? Vous compris.

 **SUSIE**

J'ai préparé du haggis pour un régiment, John.

 **STEED** , _souriant_

Je vous adore, Susie. Mais n'en dites rien à ma compagne !

 _Susie rit en partant dans sa cuisine. Les personnes restantes arrangent les tables et Connor met les couverts._

 **CONNOR**

On va dîner à la bonne franquette !

 **EMMA**

Entre amis, Connor. C'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

 **STEED** , _prenant Emma et Stephany à part._

Mesdames, il va falloir la jouer finement. Vous risquez gros, Stephany.

 **STEPHANY**

Cela fait environ 3 mois que je pars au travail en pleurant, monsieur Steed. Ces gens sont ignobles et je suis prête à tout pour les envoyer au diable !

 **EMMA,** _posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille_

Ne risquez pas votre jeune vie pour eux, Stephany. Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

 _Elle se tourne vers Steed._

 **EMMA**

Tu as dit avoir une idée ?

 **STEED**

Connaissez-vous le morse, Stephany ?

 **STEPHANY**

Juste quelques bases, monsieur. Je crains de n'en connaître que peu de signes.

 **STEED** , _la main sur le menton_

Alors nous allons mettre au point un système nous permettant de communiquer sans que personne n'ait de soupçon.

 **STEPHANY**

Mais pourquoi ne pas utiliser simplement le téléphone, monsieur ?

 **STEED**

Tout le manoir est truffé de micros et de caméras. Les téléphones sont eux aussi sur écoute. Les chambres, les salles de bain, tout est surveillé, épié, peut-être même enregistré.

 **STEPHANY** , _confuse_

Je l'ignorais.

 **STEED**

Je m'en doute bien, Stephany. Imaginons un code facile entre nous. Voyons…

 _Il réfléchit quand Emma, souriante, prend le relais._

 **EMMA**

John, tu devrais aller téléphoner depuis le comptoir à un de tes amis. Tu lui expliques la situation et lui demandes de te rappeler, parce que…

 **STEED**

Une de mes juments doit mettre bas. Je vais appeler Thomas qui se fera aisément passer pour un vétérinaire. Sachant qu'il le fut avant d'entrer au MI6.

 **EMMA**

Et tu seras très inquiet pour ta jument et sa progéniture car…

 **STEED**

Ma belle CARIA Del AMORE n'est plus de la première jeunesse. Elle a déjà donné naissance à des poulains dans des conditions difficiles. Ce qui est vrai, soit dit en passant.

 **EMMA** , _à Stephany_

Quand Thomas appellera, vous écrirez le message qu'il laissera et rajouterez vos observations. Puis vous le glisserez sous notre porte pendant que nous dormirons.

 **STEPHANY**

Mais si vous dormez, vous ne les verrez pas à temps.

 **STEED**

Nous sommes de jeunes mariés, Stephany. Nous avons bien mieux à faire que dormir. De plus, Emma a prétendu souffrir de migraines devant Amanda. Elle aura une violente crise l'empêchant de dormir. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, nous savons quoi faire.

 **STEPHANY**

D'accord. Entre 4h et 5h du matin, je fais le tour de toutes les chambres afin de récupérer les commandes pour les petits-déjeuners en chambre.

 **STEED**

Alors ça, c'est parfait ! Nous vous mettrons notre commande avec quelques recommandations. Pour votre propre sécurité.

 **STEPHANY**

Et pour Michael, je fais comment ?

 **STEED**

Vous l'aimez bien, n'est-ce pas ?

 **STEPHANY** , _rougissante_

Il est vraiment gentil et me parle avec respect. Je ne comprends pas qu'il puisse faire partie du groupe.

 **STEED**

S'il vous demande ce soir de lui préparer un petit-déjeuner à 6h30, faites comme d'habitude.

 **STEPHANY**

Il ne demande jamais rien, monsieur Steed. Il se lève et vient me voir quand il en a besoin.

 **EMMA** _, à Steed_

Je crois que je vais te réveiller de bonne heure pour un footing à l'aube, mon chéri.

 **STEED** , _navré mais amusé_

Que ne ferait-on pas par amour ?

 **EMMA** _, à Stephany_

Il est dans vos attributions de réveiller les clients à leur guise, n'est-ce pas ?

 **STEPHANY**

Assurément.

 **EMMA**

La chambre 7 souhaitera donc être réveillée à 8h du matin. Nous expliquerons ça à Amanda en rentrant. Et si elle oublie de vous en passer la consigne, nous la noterons sur notre commande du petit-déjeuner en modifiant l'heure. Ce sera 6h et non 8h.

 **STEPHANY** , _admirative_

J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un film de James Bond.

 **STEED** , _mécontent_

Ce James Bond m'a quasiment tout volé ! Le scénariste, sans me consulter, s'est servi de moi pour imaginer son personnage, plus sanguinaire, plus violent, plus macho, en faire le sauveur du monde. Et les gens y croient ! Alors que la réalité est plus subtile que ça. Je vais même rajouter..

 **EMMA** , _embrassant Steed pour le faire taire._

James Bond est à l'opposé de toi bien que vous sauviez tous deux le monde. Lui m'aurait séduite pour me laisser ensuite et voguer librement vers d'autres femmes. Toi, tu es humain. Or ils ne peuvent pas imaginer un héros normal. Ils en font un être dépourvu de tout sentiment.

 **STEED** , _haussant les épaules_

C'est un sous moi. C'est tout.

 **STEPHANY** , _gênée_

Pardon d'y avoir fait référence.

 **STEED** , _souriant de nouveau_

Vous êtes une des nombreuses victimes de la médiatisation de notre héros virtuel. Oubliez juste que je ne suis pas comme lui, parce que réel et autrement plus efficace.

 **STEPHANY**

Je ne l'oublierai pas, monsieur Steed.

 _Ils dînent ensuite tous avec bonne humeur, oubliant pendant quelques heures les problèmes du moment. Steed a pu téléphoner à Thomas entre le haggis et le dessert._

 _Peu avant 22h30, Steed et Emma rentrent à pieds par la petite route et s'arrêtent, comme prévu, pour assouvir le fantasme d'Emma, seuls dans la nuit noire, contre un rocher à l'abri des regards éventuels, nus comme des vers. Des vers qui sont les seuls témoins de cette scène peu ordinaire (pour des vers de terre, cela va de soi)._

 _De retour à l'hôtel, ils s'arrêtent à la réception où Amanda les attend._

 **AMANDA**

Monsieur et madame Steed, vous avez bien dîné ?

 **EMMA**

C'était divin, Amanda ! Vous pouvez chaudement recommander cet endroit car la cuisine y est délicieuse.

 **STEED**

Tout autant que la cuisinière.

 **EMMA** _, pensive_

Brave Susie, oui. Je ne comprends pas que son auberge soit si peu fréquentée.

 **AMANDA**

Vous êtes partis plusieurs heures, dites-moi.

 **STEED** , _sur le ton de la confidence_

Figurez-vous que ma sublime épouse a eu envie de troubler le silence de la nature nocturne en ayant une brutale envie de faire l'amour contre un rocher. Une chouette hulotte passant par là, fut certainement décontenancée en voyant deux êtres humains totalement nus s'adonner à un accouplement sauvage. Me croirez-vous ? Elle nous a copieusement insultés.

 **AMANDA** , _rouge comme une pivoine_

Je vois.

 **EMMA** , _gourmandant Steed_

John, tu mets Amanda mal à l'aise.

 **STEED**

Excusez-moi, Amanda, mais j'ai passé une soirée absolument merveilleuse. Je suis un homme comblé. Tellement heureux que j'aimerais le crier sur tous les toits.

 **EMMA**

Mais tu n'en feras rien. Amanda, excusez-le. Quand il est dans cet état, c'est qu'il est l'heure de le mettre au lit. Vous finissez votre service bientôt ?

 **AMANDA** _, froidement_

On vient me remplacer dans 10 minutes, oui

 **STEED**

Au fait ! J'allais oublier...Je possède, chez moi, une jument magnifique qui va mettre bas sous peu. Il est possible que mon vétérinaire m'appelle ici durant la nuit. Pouvez-vous transmettre l'information à la personne qui prendra votre relève ? C'est très important pour moi car je me fais beaucoup de souci pour ma belle Caria Del Amore et sa progéniture.

 **AMANDA**

Souhaitez-vous qu'on vous réveille si votre vétérinaire appelle ?

 **STEED**

Je ne pense pas que ma douce épouse et moi soyons prêts à dormir avant minuit. Fantasme pour fantasme, elle m'en doit un. Ce soir. Mais après minuit, si votre réceptionniste de nuit pouvait glisser les messages sous notre porte, ce serait bien aimable.

 **AMANDA**

Ce sera fait, monsieur Steed. Autre chose ?

 **EMMA**

Ayant trop bien mangé ce soir, nous souhaitons être réveillés à 8h afin d'aller faire un jogging de bonne heure. N'est-ce pas, mon amour ?

 **STEED** , _avec une moue_

Elle veille à mon embonpoint.

 **AMANDA** , _visiblement en panique mais essayant de ne pas le montrer_

Si je puis me permettre, vous n'avez aucun kilo à perdre, monsieur.

 **STEED** , _à Emma_

Tu vois ?

 **EMMA** , _à Amanda_

C'est pour ça que je ne le laisse jamais prendre la position du dessus, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

 **AMANDA**

Pardon, madame, mais non, je ne vois pas. Pour l'instant, je vois l'heure qui tourne et mon incapable de réceptionniste qui n'arrive pas ! Réveil à 8h30 alors pour vous ?

 **EMMA**

Non, Amanda. Nous avons dit 8h et nous nous y tiendrons. Au plus tard.

 **AMANDA**

J'en prends note et laisse la consigne à ma remplaçante.

 **EMMA**

Merci beaucoup. Et sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne nuit de récupération, Amanda. Et encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous aujourd'hui.

 **AMANDA** , _souriant_

Merci aussi à vous pour votre compréhension.

 **STEED**

À demain, chère Amanda ! Au retour de mes deux heures de souffrance.

 **AMANDA**

N'oubliez pas votre rendez-vous avec monsieur Crosby à 10h30 !

 **EMMA** , _aimable_

Aucune chance de l'oublier. Ne vous en faites pas. Même si je dois ramener mon mari sur une brouette.

 **AMANDA**

Bonne nuit à vous.

 _Et tous deux, enlacés, vont s'enfermer dans leur chambre, laissant une Amanda dubitative qui appelle aussitôt Crosby._

 _ **TBC...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CROSBY,** _râlant_

Quoi.

 **AMANDA**

Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'ils sont rentrés.

 **CROSBY** , _agaçé_

J'ai des yeux et des oreilles, Amanda. Je sais qu'ils viennent d'arriver. Donc, à moins que tu aies du nouveau à m'apprendre, il n'était pas nécessaire de me déranger.

 **AMANDA**

Comme si tu étais débordé !

 **CROSBY**

Que veux-tu ?

 **AMANDA**

Ils se seraient arrêtés pour faire l'amour dans la nature.

 **CROSBY**

Et alors ? C'est leur droit.

 **AMANDA**

Ces gens sont dépravés, Alan.

 **CROSBY**

Ton Dieu les enverra me voir en enfer. Allez, fiche-moi la paix avec ta pudibonderie. Stephany est arrivée ?

 **AMANDA** , _entendant un bruit à la réception_

À l'instant, oui. Je te laisse.

 **CROSBY**

C'est ça, oui.

 _Il se recale dans son fauteuil, admirant le corps nu d'Emma sous la douche. Il approche son visage de l'écran, zoome en gros plan et murmure :_

 **CROSBY**

Je vais vraiment aimer te prendre, toi. Ton corps est fait pour le sexe. Et ton mari ne sera plus le seul à en profiter. Nous avons rendez-vous, toi et moi, belle salope. Demain matin.

 _Puis il recule et met la main dans son pantalon quand on vient toquer à sa porte._

 **CROSBY** , _râlant et criant en même temps_

Qui que ce soit, revenez plus tard.

 **HOPKINS**

Tu te soulageras plus tard, Alan. Nous avons un nouveau gros problème.

 _Crosby referme sa braguette et, sans éteindre son écran, va ouvrir à Hopkins_.

 **CROSBY**

Quel problème ?

 **HOPKINS** , _voyant Emma sous la douche_

Vraiment superbe.

 **CROSBY**

Ouais. Alors ?

 **HOPKINS**

Les Gambit se sont volatilisés. Impossible de les retrouver. De plus, les caméras à l'intérieur du labyrinthe sont toutes hors d'usage.

 **CROSBY,** _tapant du poing sur son bureau_

C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Et Michael est allé vérifier au moins ?

 **HOPKINS**

Il était avec moi au poste de contrôle des cuisines. Quelqu'un a dû débrancher toutes les caméras. Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû y installer des micros.

 **CROSBY**

Vous allez descendre et réparer tout ça. Et retrouvez-moi les Gambit.

 **HOPKINS**

Hey, tu te calmes, d'accord ? Si aux yeux des clients tu es le patron ici, entre nous, tu ne l'es pas. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Si tu veux retrouver les Gambit et réparer les caméras, tu descends avec nous.

 _Furieux, Crosby prend son téléphone._

 **CROSBY**

Michael, tu vas ramener tes fesses de fainéant immédiatement ici. Et tu vas descendre pour changer ou réparer les caméras.

 **MICHAEL** , _calmement_

Même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas. Je n'ai que deux bras, deux mains et une seule caméra encore en état dans mon stock. Tu fais des erreurs, Alan, alors pour une fois, tu vas les réparer seul. Je ne suis pas ton larbin.

 **CROSBY**

Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues aujourd'hui ?

 **MICHAEL**

J'en ai assez de tes folies. Je peux tolérer, à la rigueur, celles de Brad parce qu'il est réellement fou et il le sait. Mais toi, tu te prends pour je ne sais quoi alors que tu es le plus taré de nous tous.

 **CROSBY**

Donc, si je comprends bien, tu refuses de faire ce qui pourrait être bien pour nous tous, toi compris. C'est bien ça ?

 **MICHAEL**

Tu as tout compris. Je me lève à 5h30 pour réparer déjà les conneries de Brad et il est plus de minuit. Par conséquent, là, je vais me coucher. Que cela te plaise ou non. Bonne nuit Alan.

 _Et il raccroche._

 **CROSBY** , _froidement_

Tu vas m'éliminer ce détritus dès qu'il aura fini de creuser avec la pelleteuse.

 **HOPKINS**

D'accord. Et on fait quoi pour les caméras et les Gambit ?

 **CROSBY** , _las_

Si tu ne veux pas t'en occuper, on ne fait rien. On verra ça demain. Ou un autre jour. On règle le problème des Steed d'abord.

 **HOPKINS**

Comme tu voudras.

 _Hopkins s'en va et Crosby se remet devant ses écrans. Il voit Steed et Emma se coucher. Les lumières s'éteignent et les voix se taisent. Fin de la retransmission._

 **Jeudi 19 mai, manoir du Loch. 0h45.**

 _Le téléphone de la réception sonne._

 **STEPHANY**

Manoir du Loch, bonsoir.

 **THOMAS**

Bonsoir. Je suis Thomas, le vétérinaire de John Steed. Il faudrait le prévenir que sa jument a donné naissance à un superbe poulain mâle. Tout s'est bien passé.

 **STEPHANY**

Je pense que Mr et Mme Steed doivent dormir, monsieur.

 **THOMAS**

Ce n'est pas grave, mademoiselle. Ne les réveillez pas mais pourrez-vous lui donner le message au plus vite ?

 **STEPHANY**

Assurément, monsieur. Ils l'auront dès leur réveil.

 **THOMAS**

Merci beaucoup. Bonne nuit à vous.

 **STEPHANY**

À vous aussi, monsieur.

 _Dès la communication terminée, elle prend un papier et note le message suivant : « Michael a demandé que je lui prépare le petit-déjeuner pour 6h. Je vous réveillerai donc à 5h30. Cordialement, Stephany »._

 _Puis elle quitte son poste et va glisser le papier sous la porte de la chambre des Steed._

 _Emma se lève._

 **STEED**

Tu vas bien ?

 **EMMA**

J'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir.

 **STEED** , _allumant la lumière_ _pour regarder sa montre_

Oh, si ça se trouve, Thomas a appelé pour dire que ma jument a mis bas et la réceptionniste a pris le message.

 _Emma va à la porte et prend le message en souriant._

 **EMMA** , _lisant le message_

Message de monsieur Thomas à 0h45 : votre jument a donné naissance à un superbe poulain mâle. Tout s'est bien passé.

 **STEED** , _souriant_

Pour une fois, ta migraine m'aura donné une bonne nouvelle. Je suis content. Pas toi ?

 **EMMA**

Si. Mais j'ai mal au crâne, John. Demain, il faut qu'on trouve une pharmacie.

 **STEED**

On le fera si tu ne vas pas mieux.

 _Puis ils se recouchent tous deux et éteignent la lumière. Une fois sous les draps, Emma rajoute :_

 **EMMA** , _chuchotant_

Michael sera au petit-déjeuner à 6h et donc, Stephany nous réveille à 5h30.

 **STEED**

Parfait. Bonne nuit, Emma.

 **EMMA**

Bonne nuit, John.

 _Une heure plus tard, Stephany leur glisse un nouveau petit mot sous la porte en faisant le tour des chambres pour récupérer les commandes des petits-déjeuners. Commande que Steed et Emma ont évidemment passée._

 _Elle les réveille comme prévu à 5h30._

 **STEED**

Merci, mademoiselle.

 **STEPHANY**

Monsieur Steed, je vous ai laissé un message au sujet de votre jument.

 **STEED**

Emma me l'a lu. Merci encore. Et dites, annulez notre petit-déjeuner en chambre. Nous allons venir le prendre au restaurant.

 **STEPHANY**

Très bien monsieur.

En quittant la chambre, Steed se baisse pour relacer une chaussure et récupère le dernier message de Stephany : « Sean est passé. Les enclaves sont des leurres. Bonne chance à vous deux. ».

 **Même jour, 6h du matin. Salle de restaurant du manoir.**

 _Michael se sert de café quand il voit Steed et Emma arriver en tenue de sport. Il blêmit légèrement._

 **STEED**

Eh bien dites-donc, Michael, vous êtes bien matinal !

 **MICHAEL**

Je travaille, monsieur Steed. Contrairement à vous.

 **STEED**

Emma a décidé que je devais faire un footing matinal avec elle. Et ce que femme veut…

 **EMMA**

Femme recommande à homme de ne pas s'empiffrer avant d'aller courir. Homme manger après footing.

 _Michael ne peut s'empêcher de sourire._

 **STEED** , _à Michael_

Vous avez pu vérifier s'il y avait des termites dans les pieds du lit ?

 **MICHAEL**

Il n'y en avait pas, monsieur.

 **STEED**

Au temps pour moi. Et vous allez pouvoir le réparer ?

 **MICHAEL**

Je vais en acheter un neuf ce matin à Perth. Raison pour laquelle je suis debout si tôt d'ailleurs.

 **EMMA**

Puis-je vous y accompagner ? J'ai désespérément besoin de trouver une vraie pharmacie qui vende du paracétamol.

 **MICHAEL** , _embarrassé_

Je suis navré, madame Steed, mais je ne vais pas dans le centre de Perth. Mon fournisseur se situe assez loin du centre.

 **EMMA** , _insistant_

Je vois. Et savez-vous où l'on peut trouver une pharmacie ouverte en cas d'urgence ? Même sans aller jusqu'à Perth.

 **MICHAEL**

Votre mari et vous pourriez aller à Dunkeld. Je sais que leur officine est mieux pourvue que celle d'ici et qu'ils sont souvent ouverts à partir de 6h du matin.

 **EMMA** , _à Steed_

Tu crois pouvoir m'y emmener, mon chéri ?

 **STEED**

Avant ou après le footing ?

 **EMMA**

Maintenant. Nous courrons après. J'ai vraiment trop mal à la tête.

 **STEED**

Merci Michael. Je vous en dois une !

 _Ils avalent vite leur café, laissant un Michael très pensif les saluer de la tête._

 _Ils sortent du manoir et prennent leur voiture. Puis ils s'arrêtent 5 kilomètres plus loin, attendant de voir arriver Michael. 10 minutes passent et la voiture de Michael apparaît après un virage. Emma se met en travers de la route, obligeant le conducteur à s'arrêter ou à aller dans le fossé pour l'éviter. Il choisit de stopper son véhicule. Avant même qu'il en descende, Emma monte à ses côtés et Steed à l'arrière._

 **EMMA**

Maintenant que nous sommes loin des caméras et des micros du manoir, nous allons parler vous et nous.

 **MICHAEL**

Qui êtes-vous ?

 **STEED**

Ne faites pas l'idiot, Michael. Nous savons qui vous êtes et vous savez pertinemment que nous ne sommes pas seulement deux riches touristes maladroits. N'est-ce pas ?

 **MICHAEL**

Flics ?

 **STEED**

Plus haut que ça. Nous avons le bras très long, quasiment tentaculaire.

 **MICHAEL**

Vous savez qui je suis ?

 **EMMA**

Michael Lloyd. Né en 1941 à Brighton. Architecte de métier. Vous êtes recherché pour l'accident du pont que vous aviez construit et qui a coûté plusieurs vies. Les autorités vous ont tout collé sur le dos. Nous pouvons vous aider à prouver que vous n'êtes pas responsable. Ou pas entièrement.

 **MICHAEL**

Comment pourriez-vous faire ça alors que personne ne semblait pouvoir quand j'ai décidé de m'enfuir ?

 **STEED**

Les tentacules, Michael. Nous sommes des agents spéciaux du gouvernement. Et vos acolytes ont enlevé deux de nos amis, agents eux aussi.

 **MICHAEL**

Les Gambit ?

 **STEED**

Très juste.

 **MICHAEL**

Et vous voulez que je vous aide, c'est ça ?

 **STEED**

C'est du donnant-donnant, Michael. Vous nous aidez à retrouver tous les couples disparus et nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous éviter de croupir en prison.

 **MICHAEL**

Et si je refuse ?

 **EMMA**

Il y a une prison assez sordide où l'on enferme ensemble les psychopathes, les pervers et ceux qui ont eu la malchance de choisir le mauvais camp.

 **MICHAEL**

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, madame Steed.

 **STEED**

Pour la petite histoire, Emma et moi ne sommes pas mariés.

 **MICHAEL**

Mais vous êtes…

 **EMMA** _, le coupant_

Amoureux, oui. Amants, oui aussi. Vous avez désormais un choix à faire, Michael. Que préférez-vous ? Un cachot humide au milieu de tout ce que la société a pu engendrer de fous dangereux, ou la possibilité de vous défendre ?

 **MICHAEL**

Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

 **STEED**

Nous savons que les couples disparus sont enfermés dans le souterrain qui abrite un labyrinthe. Nous supposons qu'au vu de votre cursus, c'est vous qui avez dû remettre tout en état, n'est-ce pas ?

 **MICHAEL** , _soupirant_

J'ai installé des caméras et des points d'eau également. Seules deux femmes sont mortes parce qu'elles se sont débattues quand Hopkins et Crosby les violaient. Hopkins leur a tranché la tête. Vous trouverez leurs corps exposés à l'entrée du souterrain, sous le bureau de Crosby. Il dit que ça décourage les autres. Si elles acceptent leur sort et que leurs maris se tiennent aussi tranquilles, on les nourrit.

 **STEED**

Qui sélectionne les couples à kidnapper et décide de laisser les autres partir ?

 **MICHAEL**

Amanda, Hopkins et Crosby. Elle fait un premier tri parmi les clients qui réservent au manoir, se renseigne sur eux, les juge selon ses critères religieux étriqués. Crosby choisit les femmes en fonction de leur beauté et Hopkins jauge de la capacité des hommes à résister.

 **EMMA**  
Ils violent les femmes sous les yeux de leurs époux ?

 **MICHAEL**

Oui madame.

 **EMMA** _, froidement_

Les noms de ces femmes ?

 **MICHAEL**

Mesdames Langford et Smith-quelque-chose.

 **STEED** _, un brin soulagé_

Madame Langford est la raison pour laquelle j'ai envoyé mes agents ici. Elle était la nièce de la femme du Ministre de la Défense.

 **EMMA**

Les autres femmes ont toutes été violées aussi ?

 **MICHAEL**

Seule votre amie, dont j'ignore le vrai nom, a pu leur échapper. Pour ma défense, je vais dire que j'ai certainement pu les aider hier soir.

 **STEED**

Qu'avez-vous fait ?

 **MICHAEL**

Les autres avaient décidé de les faire parler vis-à-vis de vous. Vous leur faites peur, je crois. Et je connais leurs méthodes. S'ils avaient retrouvé vos amis, elle aurait été violée et lui torturé. Puis Hopkins les aurait tués. Pour vous les présenter à votre arrivée dans le bureau de Crosby.

 **EMMA**

Charmant. Et donc ?

 **MICHAEL**

J'ai fait disjoncter toutes les caméras du souterrain. Et j'ai prétendu que vos amis les avaient sans doute trouvées. Hopkins y a cru.

 **STEED**

Merci pour ça, Michael. Vous venez de gagner un bon point. Vous confirmez qu'il n'y a plus de caméra en service en bas ?

 **MICHAEL**

Crosby m'a ordonné de les changer hier soir mais j'ai refusé. Qu'il aille au diable !

 **EMMA**

Vous qui connaissez ce souterrain par cœur, il n'y a qu'une seule issue de sortie ?

 **MICHAEL**

Madame, il a été bâti pour éprouver la loyauté des sujets du Baron Tay. Une entrée et une sortie. Rien de plus.

 **STEED**

Des bouches d'aération ?

 **MICHAEL**

Quand j'ai fait installer un conduit d'eau pour les prisonniers, j'ai également rajouté un conduit d'aération. Mais je vous préviens, seuls les rats peuvent l'emprunter. Les deux conduits partent des cuisines.

 **EMMA**

Et les caméras sont contrôlées depuis où ?

 **MICHAEL**

Le manoir ne loue que les chambres visibles. Un premier sous-sol loge Lucy, Brad, Amanda et Hopkins. J'y étais aussi. Et il y a une salle de contrôle des caméras et des micros dans le bureau de Crosby et une autre dans les cuisines. Il vous a très certainement vue nue, sous tous les angles, madame. Enfin sont installées 4 caméras par chambre et 2 dans les salles de bain. Ainsi que des micros dissimulés dans les lampes, les pots de fleur, les ampoules, etc…

 **STEED**

Mais dans quel but faire tout ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

 **MICHAEL**

Ils ont tous le projet commun d'asservir le plus grand nombre de personnes afin de créer une ville selon leurs désirs à eux. Une ville qui possèdera autant d'Eglises que de maisons pour satisfaire Amanda. Une ville où les plus jolies femmes seront esclaves sexuelles de Crosby et d'Hopkins. Et Lucy sera là pour faire régner la terreur. Sa spécialité est la torture.

 _Emma et Steed se regardent._

 **EMMA**

C'est une belle bande de sociopathes que nous avons là. Tu sais, John, ils ne vont pas dépareiller dans notre galerie des monstres.

 **STEED**

Lequel des quatre mettrais-tu en premier ?

 **EMMA**

Crosby, sans hésitation. Ce gros porc me donne envie de vomir.

 **STEED**

À moi aussi. Michael, jusqu'à présent, vous nous avez beaucoup aidés. Me diriez-vous pourquoi vous devez vous rendre à Perth ce matin ?

 **MICHAEL**

Pour acheter une pelleteuse afin de condamner la sortie du souterrain, côté vieux manoir.

 **STEED** , _souriant_

Ils sont si prévisibles, n'est-ce pas Emma ?

 **EMMA** _, à Michael_

Je peux même prévoir qu'ils essaieront de vous tuer si vous revenez là-bas.

 **MICHAEL**

Je sais, oui. Je ne comptais pas revenir. Je vais vous montrer.

 _Il sort de la voiture, suivi par Emma, et ouvre le coffre. Deux valises y sont entreposées._

 **EMMA**

Vous aviez prévu de vous enfuir. Encore.

 **MICHAEL**

Pas très courageux, hein ?

 _Ils reviennent à l'intérieur._

 **EMMA**

Vous voulez faire amende honorable ?

 **MICHAEL**

Ne m'en demandez pas trop non plus. Je n'ai pas du tout l'âme d'un héros. Vous dire tout ce que je sais, je le fais volontiers. Et il y a des gens que j'aime bien ici. Connor et Stephany en particulier.

 **EMMA**

Et il semblerait que Stephany vous aime bien aussi. Cependant, il vous faudra lui dire comment vous avez pu travailler sciemment pour de pareils monstres.

 **MICHAEL**

Je n'en suis pas fier, croyez-moi.

 **STEED**

Nous vous croyons. Alors voici ce que vous allez faire. Vous allez vous rendre au village de Kenmore, à la Mairie. Vous y serez à l'abri. Et afin de nous assurer que vous n'en partirez pas sans nous, nous allons vous y conduire. Sans votre voiture et sans vos bagages. Les gens vous expliqueront tout.

 **MICHAEL**

Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?

 **STEED** , _dans un grand sourire_

Nous jeter dans la gueule du loup.

 **MICHAEL**

Mais ils vous soupçonnent ! Ils vont vous tuer dès que vous serez entrés dans le bureau de Crosby.

 **STEED**

Ne vous en faites pas pour nous. Nous avons un plan parfait. N'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

 **EMMA**

En tout point parfait. Absolument.

 **MICHAEL**

Vous allez faire comment pour vous orienter dans le labyrinthe ? Il est vraiment tordu, vous savez.

 **EMMA** , _réfléchissant_

Sauriez-vous nous le dessiner rapidement ?

 **MICHAEL**

J'étais un bon architecte, autrefois. Alors oui, je peux vous le dessiner ici et maintenant. Mais je maintiens que c'est une folie que de vouloir y entrer.

 **STEED**

Notre métier consiste à commettre des folies pour en empêcher d'autres.

 _Emma fouille dans la boîte à gants et en sort un carnet de notes qu'elle tend à Michael._

 **EMMA**

Cela vous convient ?

 **MICHAEL** , _attrapant un crayon dans sa veste_

Très bien, oui.

 _Et il leur dessine le labyrinthe dans ses moindres détails, rajoutant les flèches directionnelles vers la sortie. Quand il termine, il tend son croquis à Emma._

 **EMMA**

Vous venez de faire un excellent choix, Michael.

 **MICHAEL**

J'espère ne pas avoir à le regretter.

 **STEED**

Nous vous aiderons, je vous en fais le serment. On vous ramène au village ?

 **MICHAEL**

Et après ? Je vais devenir quoi ?

 **EMMA**

Vous viendrez avec nous à Londres défendre votre vie. Nous vous fournirons les meilleurs experts en génie civil, les meilleurs avocats si besoin, nous ferons tout pour que vous puissiez avoir une chance de retrouver votre ancienne vie.

 **MICHAEL**

Pourquoi feriez-vous ça pour moi ? Après tout, j'ai quand même contribué à cette affaire en étant du mauvais côté de la barrière.

 **STEED**

Vous êtes finalement repassé du bon au meilleur moment. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais prendre le volant de votre voiture et aller la cacher hors de la route. Emma, tu invites Michael dans notre carrosse ?

 _Pendant qu'Emma et Michael s'installent dans la voiture de location, Steed déplace la voiture de 200 mètres environ pour l'enliser dans un ruisseau._

 _Puis ils repartent tous en sens inverse vers Kenmore où ils déposent Michael à la Mairie, sous la surveillance de Calum. Il est 8h30, temps pour les Steed de repartir au Manoir._

 ** _TBC..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Manoir du Loch, même jour, 8h40.**

 _À peine sont-ils arrivés qu'Amanda les apostrophe._

 **AMANDA**

Monsieur et Madame Steed, je vois que vous êtes bien réveillés.

 **EMMA**

Footing matinal, Amanda. Vous vous souvenez ?

 **AMANDA**

En voiture ?

 **EMMA**

Nous nous sommes rendus à la pharmacie de Dunkeld. J'ai souffert de la migraine toute la nuit.

 **AMANDA**

Et vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

 _Emma lui montre la boîte de comprimés qu'elle tient dans la main._

 **EMMA**

Comme vous pouvez le constater. Nous roulions vers Perth quand nous avons traversé ce village encore endormi où seule l'officine et la taverne étaient ouverts. J'ai pu apaiser ma migraine et nous avons bu un café.

 **AMANDA**

Et le footing ?

 **STEED**

Nous sommes passés déposer les médicaments de ma femme. Parce qu'elle tient absolument à me faire courir. J'ai beau lui répéter que je ne cours jamais en vain, qu'il me faut un but précis, une jolie femme, un trophée, ou un cas d'urgence, ma chère et tendre ne veut rien savoir. Elle prétend que mon objectif sera de ne plus casser de lit à l'avenir.

 **AMANDA** _, sérieuse_

Eh bien, en ce cas, bon courage, monsieur Steed.

 _Ils vont ensuite mettre les cachets dans la chambre et repartent en courant au petit trot. Direction les bords du lac, où ils courent effectivement pendant plus d'une heure. Vers 10h, ils reviennent dans leur chambre et prennent une douche commune. Mais brève cette fois-ci. Steed revêt son costume, son chapeau melon et prend son parapluie, tandis qu'Emma opte pour un pantalon serré et un juste au corps._

 **Manoir du Loch, réception, 10h28.**

 **STEED**

Rebonjour, Amanda. Pouvez-vous prévenir monsieur Crosby que nous sommes là ?

 **AMANDA**

Il vous attend déjà, monsieur. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

 _Elle les guide jusqu'au bureau de Crosby. En revenant à la réception, elle est surprise d'y trouver Sean et Patrick._

 **PATRICK**

Amanda, j'ai besoin de vous en haut. Il semblerait que Lucy ait fait un malaise.

 **AMANDA** , _méfiante_

Quel genre de malaise ? Et que faites-vous ici, Sean ?

 **SEAN**

Je reprends mon service, Amanda. Je me sens beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. Cela va vous permettre de vous reposer enfin un peu. Du moins, dès que vous aurez soigné Lucy.

 **AMANDA** , _de plus en plus suspicieuse_

Où avez-vous trouvé Lucy, Patrick ?

 **PATRICK**

Dans la lingerie à l'étage. J'allais chercher un chiffon et je l'ai trouvée là, évanouie.

 **AMANDA** , _maugréant_

Si elle a encore pris du LSD, elle va m'entendre ! Je vous suis.

 _Elle part dans le bureau et prend une trousse de premier secours. Puis elle monte l'escalier et rejoint Patrick qui l'attend à l'entrée du local. Juste avant d'entrer, elle hésite en voyant Lucy allongée sur le sol, mais Patrick ne lui laisse pas le loisir de tergiverser davantage et la pousse violemment à l'intérieur. Il ferme la porte et entre à son tour. Amanda s'est cogné la tête contre une étagère et est fort mécontente._

 **AMANDA**

Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

 **PATRICK**

Je vous mets hors d'état de nuire en attendant que la police s'occupe de vous deux. Je vais vous faire une confidence, Amanda. J'ai toujours eu envie de vous bâillonner et de vous faire toutes ces choses que vos copains font aux femmes qui sont dans le labyrinthe. Mais je suis sûr que vous adoreriez ça. Alors, si le cœur vous en dit, il y a des tas de balais ici qui feront aussi bien l'affaire. Et puis, vous en avez l'habitude, hein ?

 **AMANDA** , _haineuse_

Vous êtes un homme mort et vous pourrirez en enfer pour l'éternité.

 **PATRICK**

Je vous enverrai un carton d'invitation pour mes funérailles, c'est promis.

 _Puis il prend un rouleau de chatterton et lui ferme le clapet. Elle tente de se débattre mais il la maintient fermement contre lui avant de lui donner un coup derrière les genoux pour l'obliger à s'agenouiller. Il la rejoint sur le sol et appuie sur elle de tout son corps pour l'allonger sur le sol. Ce qu'elle fait. Enfin, il lui ligote les mains dans le dos et les jambes à celles de Lucy toujours KO. Il se relève, content de lui._

 **PATRICK**

Y'a pas à dire, Amanda. Ainsi de dos et soumise, vous me feriez presque envie.

 _Il sort du local, le ferme à double tour et déplace un canapé en bois massif devant la porte. Il redescend à la réception où Sean officie désormais._

 **SEAN**

C'est fait ?

 **PATRICK**

Ouais et elle n'était pas contente !

 **SEAN** , _riant_

Tu iras brûler en enfer, Patrick.

 **PATRICK**

C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, oui. Les autres s'en vont ?

 **SEAN**

Tout le personnel se prépare à quitter les lieux, petit à petit. Pour l'instant, Hopkins est encore en cuisines donc…ils attendent.

 **PATRICK**

Tu restes là, toi ?

 **SEAN**

Je vais déclencher l'alarme incendie à 11h05 pour que les clients s'en aillent. Et après, je pars aussi.

 **PATRICK**

Bien. Je remonte à l'étage surveiller mes nouvelles copines.

 **Même jour, 10h32, bureau de Crosby.**

 _Steed et Emma entrent dans le bureau dont la porte se referme automatiquement sur eux._

 **CROSBY** , _mielleux._

Ah, monsieur Steed et sa magnifique épouse. Je vous attendais avec impatience. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Vous avez peur qu'il pleuve, monsieur Steed ?

 **STEED**

Mon parapluie me sert de canne après un footing, monsieur Crosby.

 _Et de fait, il s'appuie dessus avant de s'asseoir._

 **CROSBY**

Vous prendrez un thé avant de démarrer les réjouissances ?

 **STEED**

C'est bien aimable à vous mais, sans façon.

 **CROSBY**

Comme vous voulez.

 _Il prend son téléphone._

 **CROSBY**

Brad, tu peux venir.

 _Il raccroche. Et se saisit d'une arme dans un tiroir de son bureau, qu'il brandit aussitôt devant Emma et Steed._

 **STEED**

Vous appelez du renfort ?

 **CROSBY**

Je n'en ai pas besoin, monsieur Steed. Avant que mon camarade n'arrive, j'aimerais que vous m'éclairiez sur un point.

 **STEED**

Je vous écoute.

 **CROSBY**

Qui êtes-vous au juste ?

 **STEED**

Mon nom est Bond, James Bond. Et voici ma collègue, Miss Moneypenny.

 **CROSBY**

Vous me prenez pour un imbécile, hein ?

 **EMMA**

Disons que vous ne respirez pas l'intelligence.

 **CROSBY**

Mais quel besoin a-t-on d'être intelligent quand on peut avoir tout ce qu'on désire ? Le pouvoir, les femmes, l'argent.

 **EMMA**

Les femmes ? Je crois qu'aucune femme peut vous trouver attirant. Vous semblez n'avoir aucune hygiène, vous êtes gras de la tête aux pieds, flasque, laid, libidineux et répugnant.

 **CROSBY**

Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elles consentaient, madame.

 _Hopkins fait son entrée._

 **EMMA**

Brad, enfin ! On a presque failli vous attendre ! Votre gros porc d'ami se vantait de savoir violer les femmes.

 **HOPKINS**

Contrairement à moi, il n'a jamais su y faire avec tact. Il faut demander d'abord si la dame veut bien être prise de force et la prendre ensuite.

 **STEED**

Et si elle se débat ?

 **HOPKINS**

Vous savez, monsieur Steed, j'ai la réputation d'un homme qui fait perdre la tête aux femmes. La vôtre, si vous êtes bien mariés tous les deux, ne fera pas exception.

 **EMMA**

Quel dommage, Brad. Vous perdez un plaisir non négligeable qui va de pair avec la tête.

 **HOPKINS**

Nous vérifierons tout à l'heure ensemble, vous et moi, devant votre mari, à quoi vous faites allusion.

 **EMMA**

Des promesses, toujours des promesses. Nous parlions justement ce matin, pendant notre footing, de l'un de mes fantasmes.

 **HOPKINS**

Et quel est-il ?

 **EMMA**

Je vous le dirai dans le creux de l'oreille tout à l'heure, Brad. Une femme doit savoir ménager ses effets. Ne croyez-vous pas ?

 **CROSBY**

Je vais répéter ma question : qui êtes-vous ?

 **STEED** _, tout sourire_

John Steed, agent secret au service de Sa Majesté. Et Emma Knight, anciennement Emma Peel, agent occasionnel des mêmes services secrets. Vous détenez en bas nos amis et collègues Mike Gambit et Purdey. Nous sommes venus les récupérer et libérer également les autres couples. Ma réponse vous sied-elle ?

 **CROSBY**

Je crois que vous me prenez vraiment pour un con.

 **STEED**

Je n'oserais pas, voyons ! Ce serait bien trop facile.

 **HOPKINS**

Que font des agents secrets ici ?

 **STEED**

Vous avez malencontreusement enlevé et tué la nièce de la femme du Ministre de l'intérieur. Elle était venue ici avec son jeune époux. Monsieur Langford.

 **CROSBY**

Vous mentez.

 **STEED**

Si c'est le cas, Crosby, vous échapperez peut-être à un emprisonnement à vie dans un hôpital psychiatrique sordide. Mais si je dis vrai, préparez-vous à ne plus pouvoir violer que les mouches.

 **CROSBY**

Vous ne nous faites pas peur. Nous pouvons vous garder en vie, avec les autres et monnayer votre libération contre notre immunité.

 **EMMA** , _riant_

Mais oui, tout à fait. Et le Ministre de l'intérieur dont vous avez tué la nièce par alliance vous offrira plusieurs millions de livres sterling pour vous remercier de lui avoir rendu la dépouille de leur chère Mary.

 **STEED** , _vraiment amusé_

Et une gentille fée se penchera sur votre lit et vous transformera en beau et gentil Prince.

 **CROSBY**

Vous rirez moins dans quelques minutes.

 **STEED**

Pourquoi attendre ?

 **HOPKINS**

J'ai un petit compte personnel à régler avec vous, madame Knight.

 **EMMA**

Fantastique. On fait quoi ? Bras de fer ? Partie d'échecs ? Tango ? Karaté ? Boxe française ? Couteaux ? Fleuret ?

 **CROSBY**

Tu règleras ça plus tard, Brad. Je vais faire venir Amanda et Lucy auparavant.

 _Il reprend son téléphone._

 **CROSBY**

Amanda, on t'attend dans mon bureau.

 **SEAN**

Je suis navré monsieur Crosby mais Amanda n'est pas là. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien et est partie voir un médecin.

 **CROSBY**

Allez me la chercher immédiatement. C'est compris ?

 **SEAN**

C'est impossible, monsieur. Elle a quitté le manoir.

 **CROSBY**

Vous, le petit corniaud de la réception, vous me la retrouvez au plus vite ou vous êtes viré.

 **SEAN**

Alors je suis viré. Je dis quoi aux clients ? Parce qu'il n'y a plus personne à l'accueil, monsieur.

 _Furieux, Crosby raccroche et regarde Steed et Emma méchamment. Puis il vient agiter son arme sous le nez de Steed._

 **CROSBY**

Où est Amanda ?

 **STEED**

Vous avez perdu quelqu'un ?

 _Hopkins téléphone à son tour et tombe sur Patrick._

 **PATRICK**

La lingerie, bonjour.

 **HOPKINS**

Qui que vous soyez, allez me chercher Lucy. Elle doit être quelque part en train de faire le ménage.

 **PATRICK**

Et je lui dis quoi, monsieur ?

 **HOPKINS**

Vous lui dites de se rendre dans le bureau du Directeur. Compris ?

 **PATRICK**

Je vais la chercher, monsieur.

 **HOPKINS**

Au pas de course !

 _Quand il termine, il sourit à Steed._

 **HOPKINS**

Notre petite Lucy est très douée pour délier les langues.

 **STEED**

Mais je veux bien parler, moi ! J'adore parler ! Allez, posez-moi vos questions.

 **CROSBY**

Où est Amanda ?

 **STEED**

Attendez que je réfléchisse…comment était-elle habillée aujourd'hui ? Ah ça, y est, je me souviens.

 **CROSBY**

Alors ?

 **STEED**

Normalement, votre Amanda doit encore se trouver dans son tailleur et ses escarpins. Tu es d'accord avec moi, Emma ?

 **EMMA**

Tu as oublié le balai qui lui sert de colonne vertébrale, John.

 **HOPKINS**

Alan, ils ne parleront pas. Laisse faire Lucy.

 **CROSBY**

Si vous avez fait le moindre mal à Amanda, vous le paierez cher.

 **STEED**

Non, ne me dites pas que vous êtes amoureux de ce glaçon !

 **CROSBY**

Amanda est nécessaire à notre projet.

 **STEED**

Ah oui, parlons-en du projet. Alors comme ça vous désirez reprendre les activités du Baron Tay et asservir des populations entières pour votre bon plaisir ?

 **CROSBY**

Ce n'est que la partie la plus amusante et la plus plaisante du projet, monsieur Steed. Des couples riches ou issus de familles qui le sont, familles qui n'hésiteront pas à nous verser des rançons tous les mois afin d'entretenir l'espoir de revoir les leur.

 **EMMA**

Mais à quoi vous servira l'argent que vous récolterez si vous ne pouvez pas le dépenser ?

 **CROSBY**

Amanda saura l'utiliser.

 **EMMA**

Des temples un peu partout fleuriront ainsi dans tout le royaume, où les disciples suivront aveuglément leur gourou, où les femmes assouviront vos plus bas instincts, tous réduits à l'état de moutons. C'est l'idée générale ?

 **CROSBY**

Nous choisirons aussi des hommes et des femmes capables de faire ce que nous faisons ici. Vous savez tout comme moi que le monde entier n'en manque pas. Nous les paierons comme nous payons Lucy.

 _Il s'arrête un instant._

 **CROSBY**

Que fout-elle ? Brad, tu vas voir où elle est.

 **HOPKINS**

Désolé, Alan, mais je ne te laisse pas seul avec eux. Le combat ne serait pas égal.

 **CROSBY**

J'ai une arme pointée sur eux. Tu crois qu'ils peuvent faire quoi ?

 _Emma croise le regard de Steed, ils se sourient et…_

 _L'arme de Crosby subit un coup de parapluie et vole dans les airs avant d'atterrir hors de portée, sous une armoire._

 _Hopkins se rue aussitôt sur Emma._

 **HOPKINS**

J'aurais préféré un corps à corps sans vos fringues.

 _Emma ne répond pas et entame le combat. Rude combat toutefois. Une pièce attenante au bureau s'ouvre et le combat s'y poursuit, objets volants identifiés (ou pas), jambes tendues, fléchies, tendues, coups portés au buste, aux jambes, aux bras, bras tendus, fléchis, tendus, coups portés aux épaules, au dos, etc… Tous les coups sont permis et Emma prend peu à peu le dessus, son adversaire commençant à ahaner comme un buffle et à se tenir de moins en moins droit._

 _Pendant ce temps, Steed s'amuse avec Crosby, lui faisant danser le French Cancan pour éviter les coups de parapluie. Tout en évitant lui-même les divers objets volants identifiés (ou pas) que Crosby lui lance à la tête._

 _Et c'est au milieu de cette pagaille que l'alarme incendie se fait entendre. Un moment d'inattention qui signe la fin du jeu entre Steed et Crosby._

 **STEED**

Jeu, set et match ! John Steed, vainqueur en trois sets secs ! _(Il se tourne pour voir où en est Emma)_ Tout va bien pour toi, ma chérie ?

 **EMMA**

Rends-toi utile et trouve la trappe, mon cœur. J'arrive.

 _Le temps qu'elle réponde à Steed, Hopkins en profite pour lui asséner un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle se plie en deux. Et alors qu'il vient près d'elle par derrière pour coller son bassin contre le sien, elle se retourne brutalement et lui décoche un coup de coude dans les côtes accompagné d'un coup de pied dans ses bijoux de famille. Et voici le buffle à terre, se tordant de douleur._

 **EMMA** , _lui donnant un coup de pied dans la tête_

Ça, c'est pour les deux femmes que tu as tuées.

 _Hopkins est inconscient._

 _Elle reprend son souffle et rejoint Steed dans le bureau._

 **EMMA**

Tu as trouvé ?

 **STEED** , _ennuyé_

Non.

 _Emma prend le téléphone et appelle Patrick._

 **PATRICK**

La lingerie, bonjour.

 **EMMA**

Patrick, on a mis Crosby et Hopkins KO. Nous n'avons cependant rien pour les attacher.

 **PATRICK**

Je viens vous aider à les transporter ici, avec les autres. Vous avez trouvé l'entrée du souterrain ?

 **EMMA**

Nous la cherchons.

 _Elle raccroche._

 **STEED**

Il vient ?

 **EMMA**

Il va emmener ces deux loques en haut, avec les autres.

 **STEED**

Je vais l'y aider. Pendant ce temps, tu peux chercher l'entrée ?

 **EMMA**

Pas chercher. Trouver, John.

 _Il prend le corps d'Hopkins et l'emporte sur son dos. Il croise Patrick qui arrive en courant._

 **PATRICK**

John, il n'y a plus que nous dans le manoir. Sean a fait sortir les clients et les employés ont tous quitté leur poste depuis un moment.

 **STEED**

Parfait.

 **PATRICK** , _lui tendant la clé de la lingerie_

Je vais chercher Crosby.

 **STEED**

Et ensuite, partez, Patrick. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez faire. Dites à Connor qu'il peut appeler les autorités. Et merci.

 _Patrick le salue et s'en va en courant toujours. Il arrive dans le bureau où une Emma souriante l'accueille._

 **EMMA**

Voilà, j'ai trouvé l'entrée ! Venez par là, Patrick. Je vais vous montrer.

 _Patrick vient la rejoindre derrière le bureau. Elle prend un des stylos de Crosby, appuie sur la mine et une trappe s'ouvre en grand, reléguant les fauteuils sur les côtés._

 **PATRICK**

Astucieux.

 **EMMA**

Mais pas encore assez. Vous avez croisé John ?

 **PATRICK**

Oui. Il m'a dit de partir après avoir enfermé Crosby avec les autres. Mais vous aurez peut-être besoin de moi là-dessous, non ?

 **EMMA**

C'est très gentil mais ça ira. Ne vous en faites pas pour nous. Le plus dur est fait. Désormais, grâce au plan que nous a dessiné Michael et aux explosions de Paul, nous trouverons la sortie. Et les gens qui errent là-dessous. Veillez juste tous à ce que des secours nous attendent à la sortie.

 **PATRICK**

Je m'en occuperai, madame.

 **EMMA**

Je m'appelle, Emma. J'aimerais qu'ici tout le monde cesse de me donner du madame par ci et madame par là.

 **PATRICK** , _souriant_

D'accord, Emma. On se revoit tout à l'heure.

 _Il la salue poliment, prend Crosby sur son dos et s'en va, en marchant, le déposer en haut. Il croise de nouveau Steed sur les marches._

 **PATRICK**

Emma a trouvé l'entrée, John.

 **STEED**

J'adore cette femme !

 _Il repart joyeusement vers le bureau._

 **EMMA**

Tu es prêt pour un tour de magie, John ?

 **STEED**

Abracadabra, le fauteuil droit s'en va ?

 **EMMA**

Viens près de moi.

 _Il obtempère et elle réitère ce qu'elle a montré à Patrick._

 **EMMA**

Avant de partir, j'aimerais aller récupérer les vidéos de Crosby.

 **STEED**

J'allais les oublier ! Tu veux qu'on en fasse quoi après ? On les détruit ?

 **EMMA** _, coquine_

Pas toutes. On pourrait garder les nôtres, tu ne crois pas ?

 **STEED** _, souriant_

Je t'aime de plus en plus, Emma.

 _Ils referment la trappe et vont fouiller le bureau annexe de Crosby. Ils ne sont guère surpris de constater que les vidéos ne sont même pas rangées dans un coffre ou un tiroir dans une armoire cadenassée. Ils les trouvent facilement, classées par dates, sur une étagère._

 _Ils brûlent toutes celles qui ne les concernent pas mais gardent les leurs qu'ils prennent le temps d'aller déposer dans leur chambre._

 _Puis, de retour au bureau, ils commencent à descendre un long escalier plutôt raide._

 ** _TBC..._**


	13. Chapter 13

_La trappe se verrouille immédiatement après leur passage. Ils s'y attendaient. Ils allument les lampes torches subtilisées en haut._

 **STEED** , _à mi-chemin_

Michael a dit que le souterrain se trouvait à 100m de profondeur, c'est ça ?

 **EMMA**

Oui. Pourquoi ?

 **STEED**

J'évaluais mentalement la difficulté que nous aurons à faire monter des gens certainement affamés, fatigués, peut-être blessés. Nous ne pourrons pas les porter sur plus de 100 marches, Emma.

 **EMMA**

C'est pourquoi les secours s'en occuperont. Nous regrouperons tout le monde en bas des marches et nous remonterons avec les plus valides. Moi, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est de savoir comment nous allons faire pour voir ceux qui se seront égarés dans le labyrinthe. Nous pouvons y passer des heures, tu sais ?

 **STEED**

Je sais.

 _Ils continuent à descendre et parviennent enfin en bas où les cadavres privés de leurs têtes les accueillent. Aussitôt, Steed ôte sa veste pour leur couvrir la partie supérieure._

 **EMMA**

Comment peut-on faire des choses pareilles, John ? Nous avons souvent vu des choses étranges ou horribles, mais là, ça…cela dépasse de loin ce que j'ai vu de pire.

 **STEED**

Ceux et celles qui auront été spectateurs de cette boucherie vont sûrement en être traumatisés.

 **EMMA**

Tu penses que tes amis auront encaissé ?

 **STEED**

Mike, oui. Purdey, je ne sais pas. Dans notre métier, nous sommes préparés à toutes les situations, du moins sommes-nous censés l'être, mais la réalité peut parfois dépasser tout ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer. Nous demeurons des êtres humains en dépit de tout.

 _Ils se taisent un instant et commencent à avancer tout droit jusqu'à un premier embranchement. Là, ils déclenchent le premier signal pour Hampsthead. La première charge explosive résonne dans le sous-sol et une voix masculine se fait alors entendre._

 **VOIX** , hurlant

Bande de tarés, vous voulez nous faire sauter maintenant ?

 _Steed reconnaît immédiatement la voix en question._

 **STEED** , _criant à son tour_

Mike, c'est Steed. Où êtes-vous ?

 **GAMBIT**

Steed ? Vous en avez mis du temps ! Par rapport à la détonation, nous sommes à l'est.

 **STEED**

La détonation vous a parue claire ou étouffée ?

 **GAMBIT**

Plutôt claire. Je dirais à peut-être 50m de là où nous sommes.

 **STEED**

Qui est avec vous ?

 **PURDEY**

Je suis là, Steed. Avec Monsieur Langford et un autre couple.

 **STEED** , _soulagé_

Bien. Ne bougez surtout pas. Nous vous rejoignons dans 2 minutes.

 _Ils activent le pas et se guident au son de la voix de Gambit et Purdey qui, à tour de rôle, leur parlent._

 **STEED**

Purdey, vous m'entendez ?

 **PURDEY**

Si vous êtes deux avec des lampes torches dans les mains, nous vous voyons.

 _Emma tourne la tête dans la direction de la voix et aperçoit des ombres qui agitent les bras._

 **EMMA** , _touchant le bras de Steed_

Là-bas, John. Regarde.

 _Enfin ils se rejoignent. Purdey a les larmes aux yeux en voyant Steed arriver. Il la prend dans ses bras._

 **STEED** , _à voix basse_

Comment ça va ?

 **PURDEY** , _doucement_

J'ai connu mieux. Vous êtes arrivés par où ?

 **STEED** _, plus fort_

Le bureau de Crosby.

 **GAMBIT**

Alors vous êtes prisonniers comme nous !

 **EMMA**

Non, monsieur Gambit. Nous avons le plan détaillé du labyrinthe, des torches, des vivres et la clé de la porte de sortie. La détonation que vous avez entendue, c'est un des habitants du village qui l'a créée. Il va faire sauter plusieurs charges tout au long de notre parcours afin de nous guider vers l'issue. Tout est sous contrôle.

 **PURDEY**

Crosby et sa bande ?

 **EMMA**

Entre les mains des autorités. Le plus dur maintenant va être de retrouver tout le monde.

 **GAMBIT**

Je crains qu'il n'y ait plus grand monde à retrouver, madame… ?

 **STEED**

Oh oui, désolé. Mike Gambit, Purdey, je vous présente Emma. Anciennement Mme Peel.

 **GAMBIT**

Logique. Je suis enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance, madame. Depuis le temps que Steed nous chante vos louanges.

 **STEED**

Emma, tu vois ce que je subis tous les jours ? Bon, les enfants, maintenant que tout le monde connait tout le monde, on peut sortir de là ? J'ai hâte d'en finir.

 **PURDEY**

Quelque chose sur le feu, Steed ?

 _Sans lui répondre, Steed et Emma vont s'occuper des autres et une fois assurés que les trois personnes en plus de Purdey et de Gambit sont physiquement aptes à marcher, ils quittent le lieu de rencontre._

 _Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, les détonations les guident et ils découvrent hélas le cadavre de monsieur Smith-Lanson, puis, plus loin, d'un autre couple mort de faim dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils croisent de plus en plus de rats sur leur chemin. C'est en arrivant près de la sortie qu'ils retrouvent le dernier couple, toujours en vie. Mais en piteux état mental._

 _En les voyant arriver, l'homme les agresse pendant que la femme, effrayée, se cache derrière un rocher._

 **STEED**

N'ayez pas peur. Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

 **HOMME**

Les rats, nous sommes les rats.

 **STEED**

Vous vous appelez Monsieur et Madame Rats ?

 **FEMME**

Non, non. Je suis…Ratcliff.

 **EMMA**

Vous êtes Madame Ratcliff ?

 **Mme RATCLIFF**

Oui. Faim. Soif. Rats.

 _Emma se tourne vers Steed._

 **EMMA**

Ils ont peut-être été mordus par des rats, John. On doit les soigner au plus vite.

 **STEED**

Monsieur Ratcliff, je m'appelle John Steed. Et voici mes amis. Nous avons de la nourriture et de l'eau pour vous. Vous en voulez ?

 **RATCLIFF**

Amis ?

 **Mme RATCLIFF**

Eau !

 _Elle sort de sa cachette et fonce comme une furie vers le groupe en criant « Eau ! ». Emma se charge d'elle pendant que Steed tente toujours d'approcher de son mari._

 **STEED**

Vous voyez ? Nous allons vous soigner et vous sortir d'ici. Nous sommes des amis, Monsieur Ratcliff. N'ayez pas peur. Votre femme n'a pas eu peur.

 **RATCLIFF**

Femme…Eloise…rats ont pris son corps.

 **STEED** , _se rapprochant à le toucher_

Tout ira bien. Vous me croyez ?

 _L'homme le regarde, les yeux hagards, puis, sans doute épuisé, finit par se laisser faire. Aussitôt, Steed lui donne à boire et à manger._

 **GAMBIT**

Je crois que nous allons devoir les porter.

 **STEED**

Je me charge de monsieur Ratcliff. Aidez Emma avec son épouse.

 **GAMBIT**

Je peux le faire seul.

 **STEED**

Vous êtes resté deux jours sans eau ni nourriture, Mike. Vous pouvez vous croire assez fort pour assumer mais vous ne l'êtes pas. Donc, faites ce que je vous dis.

 _Gambit bougonne un peu mais se range de l'avis de Steed quand il tente malgré tout de soulever le corps devenu inerte de Madame Ratcliff._

 _Puis tous entament la longue remontée vers la sortie. Ce qui leur prend environ 40 minutes, tant ils sont obligés de s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle ou pour calmer les Ratcliff._

 _Parvenus en haut, Emma ouvre la porte et ils sortent enfin à l'air pur, sous les hourras des secouristes et des quelques villageois présents. Parmi lesquels se trouvent le maire, Calum Carnegie, Paul Hampsthead, Connor et…Michael._

 _Les secours prennent immédiatement les plus faibles en charge, pendant que Steed et Emma sont étreints par tout le monde._

 **CALUM**

Ah mes amis, quel bonheur de vous retrouver sains et saufs.

 **STEED**

Auriez-vous eu des doutes sur notre habilité à accomplir notre mission ?

 **CALUM**

Non mais c'était compliqué, avouez-le !

 **EMMA**

Je vais vous dire, sans vous tous, nous n'aurions jamais réussi. Vous pouvez être fiers de vos administrés, Calum.

 **CONNOR**

Patrick a téléphoné pour dire que la police a récupéré tout le monde au manoir. Ils vont les transférer à Londres.

 **STEED**

J'ai pu donner des ordres dans ce sens, en effet. Quant à vous, Michael, ils vont vous ramener aussi mais vous serez libre. Pouvez-vous me donner votre engagement solennel que vous assisterez à l'audience pour vous disculper ?

 **MICHAEL**

Je vous le promets, monsieur Steed. J'en ai assez de fuir. Quoiqu'il advienne désormais, je ferai face.

 **EMMA**

Nous tiendrons également notre promesse.

 **STEED** _, gaiement_

Et si nous allions tous fêter ça ?

 **EMMA**

Au manoir.

 **CONNOR**

Pourquoi pas à l'auberge ?

 **EMMA**

Il y a des tonnes de bouteilles là-bas qui ne demandent qu'à être bues. Assez pour tout le village. Et pour l'instant, le manoir vous appartient à tous.

 _C'est ainsi que le village tout entier qui devait manifester devant le manoir se retrouve à l'intérieur où repas, vins et champagnes coulent à flots pendant une grande partie de la soirée et de la nuit._

 _Le lendemain, Gambit et Purdey sont de retour au manoir afin d'y rejoindre Emma et Steed._

 **PURDEY**

Et maintenant ? On rentre à la maison ?

 _Steed regarde Emma, lui sourit d'un air entendu et répond :_

 **STEED**

Vous rentrez tous les deux. Emma et moi allons prendre quelques jours de repos ici.

 **GAMBIT**

Lune de miel ?

 **EMMA**

Vacances.

 **STEED**

Viens, Emma, laissons nos deux jeunes entremetteurs régler leur propre relation amoureuse. Il fait beau. N'aurais-tu pas envie d'aller te baigner ?

 _C'est en riant qu'elle se pend à son bras tandis que Purdey et Gambit…_

 **PURDEY**

C'était seulement pour la mission.

 **GAMBIT**

Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

 **PURDEY**

Quoi ?

 **GAMBIT**

Toi, moi, c'est comme eux. Tu l'acceptes ou pas mais c'est comme ça.

 _Elle rit puis passe ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser passionnément._

 **PURDEY**

Comme ça ?

 **FIN.**


End file.
